Dead and Alive
by L J Clark
Summary: Sookie and Eric finally have their conversation but something is happening to Sookie that will change them both forever. Set after FROM DEAD TO WORSE. ***WARNING- Contains strong ADULT themes***
1. Chapter 1

Dead and Alive

A/N: I don't own the Southern Vampire Mysteries or any of the characters. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris.

***Dead and Alive is set after _From Dead to Worse__ (number 8) if you have not read up to this point in the series my story may not make sense._***

Chapter One

Sookie was feeling rotten. It had been three weeks since she had seen a vampire and there had been no trouble in that time. Life was ordinary or at least as ordinary as it gets for a girl in Bon Temps. She knew she should be thankful for the peace but sitting alone watching a documentary about the making of _Twilight_ she couldn't help but feel a little blue. Amelia would be back in two days after a week visiting her father in New Orleans. Sookie only had two days off work and she was trying to enjoy the rare time alone but her mind was relentless.

_Yeah as if vampires could really fall in love with a human. _She thought bitterly as she listened to the reporter describe the 'new Romeo and Juliet'. _And vampires DON'T sparkle!_ She smiled at the thought of Eric Northman, sheriff of area five sparkling like a disco ball. Then giggled slightly at the image but felt a pang of hurt which she clamped down before it had chance to consume her. She wouldn't think about it. She became angry at herself as her body squirmed at the memory of a perfect shower. _You can be damn sure he's not thinking about me. I haven't heard from him in three weeks!_

The interviews on the screen turned to pictures of cliffs hanging over the ocean as they explored the sets of the film. _I wish I could just run away from it all. _She mused, picturing herself atop a cliff watching the ocean crash against the rocks. Sookie had always loved the ocean but living in a small town in Louisiana she could count the amount of times she had seen it on one hand. She looked around the small living room that she had known most of her life. Normally this house was nothing but comfort. The only home she had ever known and the last remaining link to her grandmother. Normally she would smile at the old furnishings and out dated décor with affection, laughing as she remembered her gran cleaning or cooking. Tonight, however, the memories seemed to stab at her heart. A few tears rolled down her cheeks as she saw her gran sitting in the rocking chair telling her to stop her pity party while she knitted a baby matinee coat for someone at church. And remembering Eric curled up next to her as they talked and laughed together by the fire. She missed them so much. She knew she would never get them back. They were both gone forever. Her grandmother killed because of her choice to love a vampire and Eric, well he was Eric. He would never again be _her _Eric. The sweet and lost creature that cared for her as an equal and loved her, putting her first as no one but her grandmother had ever done before. She still mourned the loss of both of them and deep down she knew that she always would.

"What are you doing Sookie?" She gasped as she realised she had broken her resolution not to think about Eric anymore. She had never been pragmatic but she decided he was gone so there was no point dwelling on the loss. She had promised that she would forget him and try to live her life. That had proven more difficult than expected, especially since he had regained his memory of their time together. She had been waiting in trepidation for the talk they were yet to have. _The one that will break my heart and give him power over me forever._ _He never really loved me anyway. It was just the curse. _She thought with a pang. All of this lasted only a few seconds and as she watched the ocean on the screen crash against the rocks she longed to be there. Away from this house that was haunting her heart. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the couch picturing the moonlight on the water and the relief she would feel to have the sea breeze on her face. She sighed heavily with the longing the fantasy invoked and opened her eyes just in time to see her living room become replaced with a scene entirely different.

"Jesus Christ Shepherd of Judea!" She cried as she looked at the black ocean below her. The moonlight sparkled against the water but Sookie was too scared to notice the beauty all around her. The ocean breeze blew in her face billowing her hair all around her and she curled her arms tightly around her chest to protect her body from the cold. She was still wearing her Merlotte's uniform from her lunchtime shift and the thin white long sleeved t-shirt and black pants were not nearly enough protection against the icy wind.

Looking down she saw nothing but the dark waters at the foot of the cliff. She reached out with her gift trying to figure out who had done this to her but she found no other minds in her range. _Fantastic!_ She spun on her heal and began to trudge through the dark forest silently praying that she would find help quickly. _I'm going to freeze to death. Sookie Stackhouse, crazy barmaid from Bon Temps in Louisiana found dead in forest._ She pictured the headlines of the local papers.

The cover of the trees blocked most of the moonlight so she tripped and stumbled often. _Pull it together Sookie._ She thought as she felt her body quiver with fear. Twenty minutes later and she was still no closer to finding her way out of the darkness and there had been no sign of her abductor. It felt like she had been in this unknown forest for hours and she began to think that it was someone's idea of a practical joke. Every rustle of the trees and scurry of the wild life around her made her yelp in panic. Her body was on full alert and her senses were hyper aware. Still her disability found no other minds and she was starting to think that she had in fact gone totally mad. _Serves me right for feeling sorry for myself. I might never find my way home. _She thought and her heart stopped beating for a moment. The thought sent her nerve wracked body over the edge and she fell to her knees to sob. She cried for everything she had taken for granted and everything that she knew was about to happen. Fear swirled through her heart. She may play the dumb blonde on occasion but Sookie Stackhouse was no fool and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was in big trouble. In fact, she was a little surprised that she hadn't been beaten, shot, stabbed, raped or killed already. As far as bad situations went this one wasn't the worst she had experienced, yet.

A loud crash in the distance shocked her back into herself. She wiped the tears away with one hand and grabbed a rock from the forest floor with the other. _If I am going down then I am going down fighting._ It took a few minutes for the adrenaline to reach her legs but as soon as it did she began to run through the forest. Straining all her senses to search for the impending danger as she went.

"Sookie. Sookie, wake up!" A familiar voice yelled at her.

"Amelia?" Sookie was still groggy as her eyes fluttered open and she took in the small room. Her room.

"You're going to be late for work. Hurry up and get ready. And why are you sleeping with a rock?" Amelia giggled to herself and rolled her eyes. Sookie bolted up and looked at the clock by her bed. 11 o'clock, the date told her it was the fifteenth. Two days had passed. She remembered running through the forest with the rock that was still in her left hand but the last two days were a total blank. "What's wrong Sookie?" Amelia must have noticed her panicked expression before she shook her head and plastered on her nervous smile. _Make like Scarlet, think about it tomorrow!_

"Nothing, just had a bad night is all," she lied. "Did you have a good trip?" Amelia knew she was hiding something but she didn't push.

"It was alright but I'm glad to be back. My dad was driving me crazy. He wanted me to take over the management of a new business he just bought. It took me forever to convince him I was happy here. You enjoy your days off?"

"Yeah. They went by in a blur. I'm glad you're back." Amelia grinned as she walked out of the room. Just as she reached the door she paused and called over her shoulder.

"You have a shower and get dressed and I will get you some coffee and toast. Can't have you late for work, Sam would throw a fit."

The lunch shift went without incident and Sookie was grateful that Sam was busy working on the books in his office. She got on with her job as best she could but she couldn't help feeling afraid. She had lost two days and knew that something significant had happened. Sam would surely notice something was wrong. He was so perceptive. She had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach and it made her feel small and weak. Her mind was so busy trying to work out what had happened that she neglected to hold her shields up.

_Get a load of those tits! God I would love to fuck that. Too bad they all say she only fucks dead guys. I bed she could use a good fuck too, she looks all stressed out._ Sookie plastered on her smile and walked up to the tall blonde guy who was blatantly staring at her.

"Here's your change, sir. Have a nice day." She flinched as he pictured taking her on the pool table and quickly forced her shields back up.

"Thanks Miss. You to," he said as he left. Sookie sighed in relief as Sam emerged from his office.

"You all done Cher?" He asked casting his eyes around the now deserted bar.

"Yeah I started my prep while the last guy was finishing. You mind if I take off?"

"Course not, you ok? You look paler than normal." Sam tousled his red curls and gazed at her with concern in his eyes.

"Just a bit tired. I'll see you tomorrow Sam." She quickly grabbed her purse from his office and hurried out the bar. She just wanted to crawl back into bed.

It was just starting to get dark as she parked her car in the back yard. She clung to the steering wheel and tried to calm her breathing. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she wondered if this was how Eric had felt when he hadn't remembered their time together.

"What's wrong?" Bill demanded as he swung open her door making her jump. She sniffed and shrugged her shoulders, a little embarrassed at having gotten caught. Especially by Bill. If there was one person she didn't want to see her cry it was her betraying ex-boyfriend.

"Nothing why?" She winced as he glared at her in that cold way vampires do. She knew he could see through her lies but she resented having to explain herself in her own back yard.

"Then why are you crying?" She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand and pushed Bill aside as she climbed out of the car. He let her pass and closed the door behind her.

"What do you want Bill?" She demanded, putting all of her anger into the question. He growled.

"Eric sent me to check on you. He felt something strange with the bond a few nights ago and when I came over to check you weren't here. He said I was to watch your house until you came back and find out what's going on. So what's wrong? Where have you been?" His voice was rough and Sookie knew that he hated taking orders from Eric.

"There's nothing wrong and it would be none of your business if there were! Now you tell Mr. High and Mighty Northman where I have been is my business. Thank him for his concern and tell him to butt out!"

With that I stormed into the house before he could call my bluff. I knew I was being childish. I knew they were just worried and with good cause. I knew that Bill could beat me to the house or force me to tell him but I was angry and confused and scared. I lashed out at Bill and, bless his heart, he let me. He didn't stop me. He didn't follow me. I stomped into my room, curled up on my bed and cried. I had never felt so alone or so in the dark before. I wanted to tell them but I was more afraid that I would get them killed than I was of the void. I had no idea what had happened and there was no way I was going to put those I loved in danger. I wanted to be brave but I was too afraid of the feeling deep inside. Something big was happening and as hard as I tried to remember there was nothing but darkness. My bleak thoughts didn't last long. My whole body ached with exhaustion and before long I was drifting asleep. I wouldn't remember my dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Wow. You look awful!" Amelia- always so blunt. She handed me my coffee and I folded myself into my usual chair at the kitchen table.

"Thanks."

"If I didn't know any better I would say you had a hangover Sook."

I snorted, "I wish" At least then I would have had a good time before feeling like crap."

"Are you ill? Do you want me to call Sam and tell him you can't work tonight?"

"No. I just need an aspirin and a shower."

"Ok, if you're sure. Don't forget, I am staying at Tray's tonight." I smiled as I thought of Amelia and Tray.

"So things are going well then." She beamed at me.

"He's great Sook. I am so happy. I never felt like this before."

"I'm glad. You both deserve to be happy."

I got ready for work quickly and headed into town. I stopped at the library and changed my books. I also picked up a few bits and pieces at Wal Mart before heading to Merlotte's. It was Friday night so I knew the bar would be busy but I didn't expect the crowd I found when I walked in.

"I am so glad you're here," Holly said as she filled me in on my section. "There's some FotS convention and a massive crowd came here after. I think Arlene suggested this place." I gulped at the prospect of a bar full of FotS and made sure my shields were as strong as I could make them. I saw the glares many of the customers in my section were giving me and I sighed. It was going to be a long night. I knew what they saw. A stupid fang banging slut who was a traitor to her people. An abomination by association who deserved to die was much as any vampire. I would never understand how people could call vampires monsters when they did things just as bad, if not worse, themselves.

I often wondered what my life would have been like if I hadn't fallen in love with a vampire. Part of me mourned the loss of that simple life but realistically I knew it had been a pipe dream all along. I always have been too different, thanks to my disability, to live the life I had always dreamt of. If Bill hadn't found me then I would still be crazy Sookie Stackhouse and nothing more. At least now I could feel like an equal once in a while. Supes may bring trouble but they also make up my friends and my family. Supes could see past my disability in a way humans never could. I tried to hold my head high and keep my smile in place as I served burgers and beers to the masses. I felt so tired that I could collapse but Stackhouse women don't faint and I forced myself to focus on the job at hand. If I let myself think about anything else I would never get through this.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked from behind the bar as he noticed me steady myself on a table.

"Fine," I smiled trying not to lose my balance and fall on my face. The room was spinning. "Mind if I have a break?" I asked.

"Sure, you didn't have one earlier?" He frowned down at me. I should have had a break three hours ago.

"No, too busy." I smiled wider, silently praying the room would stay still before I threw up.

"Go ahead, take your time."

"Thanks Sam." I only had an hour left to go of my shift and normally I wouldn't have bothered but I figured I could use a couple of minutes to clear my head. I somehow made it to my car and I leaned against the bonnet hoping no one would see me. The cold metal felt good against my aching body and I closed my eyes in relief.

I was so tired and sore it was hard to care about my memory problems. I was fed up of being scared and miserable all the time. My quiet relief was disturbed by the sound of crunching stones. I forced my eyes open to find Sam hovering over me.

"What's wrong Sook?" His gentle eyes made me feel guilty. Everyone in my life knew that there was something wrong but still I was lying to them all. I smiled.

"Nothing. I'm just a bit tired s'all."

"It's been a long night. I'm surprised we didn't have any trouble off the FotS guys in here tonight."

"I guess we were lucky."

"I think Bud's presence must have helped. Why don't you go home? It's fairly quiet now and you look dead beat."

"Thanks Sam. I do feel kinda out of it." He helped me up and I quickly followed him to his office to collect my bag. I turned and headed out of the door.

"Sookie," he called as I started to shut his door behind me.

"Yeah Sam?"

"Are you talking to Jason yet?" I frowned. My bastard brother was just another thing I didn't want to think about.

"No," I almost growled the word. "Why?"

"He was in here today. He looked terrible. You know I am no fan of Jason's and what he did to you was unforgivable but I know that he is your only family and I figured you would want to know."

"Thanks Sam. I guess I do need to call him. Maybe tomorrow. Night."

"Night Sook."

When I walked into my kitchen I noticed two things. First, my head felt like it was going to split in half. If I didn't know any better I would say that I was dying. I looked forward to curling up in bed. Second, there was a note on the kitchen table.

Hope you're feeling better Sookie. Eric called and I told him you would ring him after work. Don't expect me till late tomorrow.

Take care

Amelia x

I frowned. I _SO _did NOT want to talk to Eric right now. I felt bad enough already but I knew without a shadow of doubt that if I didn't call him he would send someone to check on me.

Once I was in my pyjamas and curled up on my bed I reached for the phone. I pushed the number for Fangtasia. You know that there is something wrong with your life when you are ill and you are calling a vampire bar- which you have on speed dial.

"Fangtasia. The bar with bite."

"Hey it's Sookie. Can I speak to Eric please?"

"Oh hey Sook! It's Belinda." I hadn't known she was back at work.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah. Eric took care of all my medical bills and made sure I got the best care possible. How are you?"

"Just fine thanks."

"Here's Eric."

"Yes?" I felt sick. Just the sound of his voice broke the lock and all the emotions I was keeping carefully caged away fled over me. Fear, anger, confusion, frustration, fear, lust, longing, grief, love, fear. I swallowed hard and with the last ounce of strength I had I forced myself to speak.

"Hello Eric. You wanted to talk to me?" I prayed he couldn't feel me through the bond at this distance.

"Yes lover. What is wrong?" I groaned. Damn blood-bond!

"Nothing is wrong Eric. Why do you ask?" Even I could hear the poorly concealed lie.

"My bull shit meter is ticking lover." He sounded very amused at my irritation.

"I'm just really tired. We had a bunch of FotS in the bar tonight." Yes I was trying to change the subject. Anger flared over the bond.

"Did they hurt you?" He growled.

"No. Actually we didn't have any trouble at all. It was just really busy. Sam let me come home early as it had been so busy I hadn't taken a break."

"The shifter doesn't know how lucky he is to have such a dedicated employee like you." His anger had turned to annoyance.

I snorted, "Don't tease me Eric I am too tired."

"I know lover. I can feel your weariness. That is what I meant. I wasn't teasing you, I promise." Did Eric sound hurt? Nah. Couldn't be.

"Whatever. What did you want Eric?" I was in no mood to play his games.

"Why is it I feel Bill lied to me yesterday when he reported that you were fine?" My head was pounding and I wanted to pass out. I tried to focus by closing my eyes.

"Eric," I moaned. "I really need to sleep. What do you want?"

"You're right. Now is not the time. We have much to discuss. When are you next off work? I want to take you out." That did it.

"One minute." I dropped the phone and dashed to the bathroom. I just made it to the toilet in time to throw up. I realised as I was heaving my guts up that I hadn't eaten today. I wanted to cry. I brushed my teeth and headed back to the bed.

"Sorry about that. I am off Monday and Tuesday." I was trying to pretend nothing had happened, I felt so embarrassed.

"Sookie, were you just sick?" He sounded revolted and I cringed.

"Sorry. I'm not feeling too great. I told you I need sleep."

"Hmmm," he was making me nervous.

"I'm sorry Eric." Why was I apologising for being ill?

"Do you need something? What can I do?" Was he actually concerned about me? Nah.

"I just need sleep Eric. I will be fine tomorrow."

"If you are sure," he didn't sound convinced but he also didn't seem to care enough to argue. I felt a stab of hurt (considering my current state it was amazing I could feel anything.)

"I am."

"I will pick you up at seven Monday night."

"Ok." And the line went dead. _Rude much._ I plonked the phone down and I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I was in a forest. A beautiful woman dressed in a flowing blue gown stood before me. Her warm features and billowing auburn hair made her look like an angel.

"You're not trying hard enough!" She cried in frustration. A tear ran down my cheek.

"I'm doing my best," I sobbed.

"I know Sookie but if you don't get this you are going to die. I know you can do it. Try again." I held out my hand to the camp fire and tried to focus. "Remember, you are not Sookie Stackhouse barmaid. You are Sookie Stackhouse Goddess."

"I will it so may it be," I called and the fire was extinguished. I kept my hand outstretched. "I will it so may it be." The fire flamed back into existence. I crumpled to my knees, exhausted by the drain in energy.

"Good. Now do it again but without calling for it."

"I need a break Athena," I grumbled.

"You don't have time Ares and Tyr will be here soon to work on your combat training."

"Sookie. Sookie, GET UP!" My eyes flashed open and Amelia took a step back as she sighed out in relief. "Oh! I thought something was wrong with you. You look worse than yesterday." I groaned and put my hand to my forehead. My head was still pounding away like a brass band. I had the feeling I had dreamt but I couldn't remember anything. I felt like I had been beaten up, my whole body was sore.

"What time is it?" I whispered unable to make my voice any louder.

"Nearly five. You want me to call Sam and tell him you're ill?" Five. I could have sworn I had only been asleep about an hour. I didn't feel rested at all but I had been in bed sixteen hours.

"No. I'll get ready." Amelia frowned but quietly left my room. I practically crawled to the shower but I made it. As gran always said, 'a woman can do anything she puts her mind to.' Right now I was putting my mind to pretending everything was fine and normal. If only because I couldn't handle the reality.

It had crossed my mind that someone was playing with me. I never get sick. Even before I met Bill I never got sick but since then I had consumed that much vampire blood getting sick is almost an impossibility. I highly doubted that my current condition and lack of memory were not somehow related. However, I was too tired and miserable to think about it, or to even care.

"So what did Eric want?" Amelia asked as she pushed a cup of coffee in one hand a two aspirin in the other. I swallowed them down with a swig of coffee.

"To ask me out. I'm going out with him on Monday night." She pushed a plate of French toast towards me but I just shook my head. There was no way I could eat anything.

"You don't sound too happy about it." I looked up from the table and saw that her eyes were fixed on my face. They were full of concern.

"Amelia, right now I can't feel happy about anything. I just want to get to work so I can get it over with and go back to bed." Her frown deepened.

"I'm calling Sam. You're ill Sookie. You can't work like that."

"NO!" I near yelled. "I don't want to let him down."

"I'm sure he will understand Sook."

"No. I'm going to work. I'm not ill. I am just tired." Amelia snorted but she didn't say anything else whether because she knew there was no point in arguing with me or because she was afraid to make me feel worse I didn't know.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was seven o'clock. I had only been at work one hour but it felt like an eternity. Sweat was pouring out of me and I felt hotter than the six shades of hell. My head was pounding and my body was shaking. I was in agony but I tried to smile and do my job. I was thankful Sam wasn't here. He had been fishing with Terry and would be back later. If he had been here when I arrived I would have been sent home. As it was Arlene had no problems watching me suffer.

"Why you being so stubborn Sookie?" Holly asked as she found me heaving over the staff toilet. Nothing was coming up. I hadn't eaten in days. She patted my back as I looked up at her.

"I can't explain Holly. I just need to be here." She nodded and left, giving me one last look of sympathy as she went. I had no idea why I was at work rather than in bed. Even I thought I was crazy but I had a feeling. A feeling deep down inside which I couldn't shake that told me I needed to live my life as normally as I could. I didn't understand but I couldn't help but listen to the instinct.

I returned to the bar a few minutes later and scanned my section.. Most of my tables were full but everyone seemed happy enough.

"Hey Sook. Can I have another beer?" Hoyt called from a booth. He was with a blonde girl that I didn't recognise. I smiled at him. I was glad he was alright. My brother's marriage had been hard on him. Taking away his best friend and role model.

"Sure." I quickly took the beer and placed it in front of him. "Can I get you folks anything else?" I smiled wider hoping he wouldn't notice that I was very dizzy.

"No that's all. Are you alright?" He looked up at me with worry as he took in my face. I was just about to lie and tell him that everything was fine when everything went black.

"Hey I think she's cumin' around," Sam's voice.

"Should I call an ambulance?" Hoyt's voice.

"No. I'll take her home," Sam's voice. I tried to open my eyes but they were heavy.

"Here put this on her head. She had a temperature," Holly's voice. I felt something cold press against my forehead. It was bliss. The pounding in my head eased slightly but the buzz of thoughts didn't. It was too loud and buzzy to distinguish any individual thought. I sighed and finally managed to get my eyes open.

"Sam?" He was crouched over me with a worried and somewhat angry look on his face.

"Don't try and move. I am going to carry you. Why did you come to work today? Holly said you were sick from the moment you arrived." He was angry.

"I'm fine." I mumbled. I tried to sit up but he pressed me down to the floor.

"Damn it Sook. People who pass out are not fine!" He lifted me up with ease and carried me to my car. Someone had already opened it because the door wasn't locked and my purse was resting on the dash board. He sat me in the passenger seat and buckled me in. I felt like a child and wanted to yell at him for molly codling me but I felt too awful to argue. He climbed in the driver's seat and started the engine without saying a word.

I closed my eyes and pressed my head against the back of the seat. I clung to the ice pack Holly had given me like a life line.

"What's wrong Sookie?" I was actually getting sick of people asking me that. Sam's voice was like ice. I opened my eyes and looked out of the window. I couldn't look at his face. We were just turning into my drive. "I said what's wrong?" He demanded. I could feel his anger in my head as I was too tired to put up any shields but I ignored the question.

"Thank you," I whispered. He groaned as if he was in pain. I turned to look at him.

"Damn it Sookie! I am real worried about you. I thought we were friends." I gasped. Hurt and guilt tumbled through me.

"We are friends Sam, " I whispered. My head was foggy and I had to fight to hold back the tears.

"Friends confide in each other and ask for help when they need it," he scolded. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I doubted I could feel any worse than I felt right now. I cried.

"I'm so sorry," I sobbed. "I w.w. to t.t. you. B.b.…" I couldn't finish. What could I say? There's too much wrong to explain. I'm ill and crazy. I can't remember two days of my life. I think something's after me. I'm scared. I'm lost. I'm alone. If I tell you I think you might die. I feel like I'm dying.

Sam patted my knee and spoke softly. His anger receded.

"Shhh. It's alright Sookie. You don't have to talk anymore tonight." He carried me into the house and placed me on my bed. He pulled a blanket over me and kissed my cheek. I was asleep before he reached the door.

I woke up late Sunday afternoon. I had the strangest feeling that I had dreamt but I couldn't remember it. I felt much better today despite the strange feeling in my stomach. It didn't take long for me to shower and change for work. I headed to the kitchen so that I could find something to eat. I was famished.

"Hey Amelia. Thanks." She handed me my coffee.

"You look better today," she smiled pleased at my improved appearance.

"Much. I'm starving." She pushed a plate of pasta and chicken in front of me and watched wide eyed as I devoured the lot and got up for seconds.

"Got your appetite back too, I see." She laughed as I nearly choked on a mouthful of pasta. "What's your hurry?"

"I have to be at Merlotte's in an hour," I said between mouthfuls.

"No you don't. Sam said you are not to go back to work for a week. He said to ring him when you got up." I frowned and took the phone off Amelia. She had already dialled.

"Sam Merlotte speaking."

"Sam it's Sookie. Thanks for yesterday. I feel much better now…"

He interrupted, "you've got a week off. I don't care how great you feel. I want you to have some time off and as I'm the boss you can't argue."

"But…"

"I said you can't argue. I will come see you tomorrow." He hung up and I scowled causing Amelia to laugh so hard she almost fell off her chair.

"What?" I snapped at her. She laughed harder until tears rolled down her face.

"Anyone else would be glad of a week off work but you have to fight anyone who tries to help you." That knocked the fight right out of me. She was right. I felt terrible.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"We love you anyway." She got up, kissed the top of my head and left. I sat at the kitchen table and thought about my gran. I always thought about her in the kitchen. She had always helped me. I had depended on her. She had been my everything but now she was gone…because of me.

Fortunately Jason chose that moment to waltz through the back door as if he owned the place.

"Hey sis. Hoyt said you fainted at work last night. He said you were real sick. You don't look sick." My brother- always the considerate gentleman.

"I'm feeling better today." He sat in the chair Amelia had just vacated and I noticed he had dark purple shadows under his eyes. "You look terrible Jason." I was still mad at him but he was family and I couldn't help but worry about him too.

"Crystal lost the baby and ran off with some cowboy from Texas. As of last week I am officially a divorced man. I don't regret her but I am sorry about the baby." I reached out and put my hand over his on the table.

"I'm so sorry Jason. Is there anything I can do?"

"Nah. I'm fine sis, really. To be honest I've been more worried about you."

"Me?" I asked in astonishment.

"Ya. I felt pretty bad about what happened. I know you've been mad at me and I wanted to make it up. I didn't know it would happen like that but I should never have done what I did. You're the only family I have and I treat you worse than anyone. When I heard about yesterday I figured it didn't matter how mad you were I had to try."

"Jason Stackhouse are you being nice to me, apologising AND admitting you were wrong?" I asked incredulously. This was an unprecedented event. I couldn't help but be a bit impressed.

"I guess I am," he grinned at me. "Can you forgive your worthless brother, sis?"

"You're not worthless Jase. You just gotta use your head sometimes. I can't forgive you just yet but I can forget." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"That's fair I guess."

"Do you want a beer?" I asked as I placed my empty dishes in the sink.

"No. I'm headed to Merlotte's to meet Hoyt."

"Have fun."

"See ya later sis." He gave me a big hug and then left. I washed up and put my things away. The phone rang so I jumped to get it.

"Hello?"

"Mmmm. You sound happy." I smiled and I felt my heart flutter in my chest.

"I am happy. Can't you feel that?" I teased. I suddenly felt euphoric. I hadn't noticed the sun had gone down while Jason had been here.

"Yes but I heard you were very ill so I had to check."

"Where did you hear that?" I felt my temper flare.

"Around." Damn vampires.

"Eric are you checking up in me?" I could picture his superior grin.

"Of course. How else would I have know you collapsed at the shifter's bar last night?" I felt his own anger flood the bond and I felt instantly guilty. The silence dragged on and he seemed to grow angrier at my speechlessness.

"Sorry. I've been ill. I'm fine now."

"So I gathered."

"Eric…"

"Yes."

"Are you mad at me?" I hated that it bothered me so much but it did. I didn't want Eric mad at me. Not because he was a ruthless vampire but because I cared what he thought about me. Damn blood-bond.

He snorted, "No. I am more angry at myself." Huh? What's that mean?

"Why?"

"I expect you to be…difficult. But I let Bill convince me that there was nothing seriously wrong with you. Then I find out you collapsed. I knew you were lying to me and I guessed he was too but I never guessed how much he was lying. I thought he cared enough for you to do what was best for you. I wanted to check on you myself but Victor doesn't return to New Orleans until later tonight and the less attention you give him the better. _I_ would have made sure you were ok."

"You know that's the longest explanation you have ever given me."

He laughed, "I'm trying lover."

"Trying what?"

"We can talk about it tomorrow." I could picture his evil smile it made me throb. He laughed again.

"Bill told you what I told him to tell you."

"That's no surprise."

"Will you punish him?" I was suddenly worried I had gotten Bill into trouble.

"No but I will be having words with him."

"Why won't you punish him?" This was not normal Eric behaviour.

"I told him to find out what was going on. He did the best he could. It's not his fault you are a stubborn, infuriating woman."

"Thanks," I said as sarcastically as I could manage. He laughed.

"I only speak the truth lover." And with that he plonked the phone down. I was furious. I wasn't furious at the insult or the rudeness. I was furious at myself for finding him funny.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It was Monday. Tonight Eric would take me out and we would have _the talk._ I was terrified. I had woken up early and been too wired and afraid to go back to sleep. I had cleaned, buffed and scraped every surface of my body. I had done my hair and painted my nails. I had also cleaned the entire house. Amelia was keeping well out of my way.

I hadn't been at all surprised when the UPS guy showed up and handed me a large white box tied with red ribbon. I had expected it. Eric loved to give me gifts as much as I hated taking them. I wanted to throw the box straight in the trash but my curiosity combined with the knowledge that it would only cause more grief forced me to show restraint.

"Come on. Let's see what's inside." Amelia had urged getting as excited as I probably should have been if I were a normal person. I made another pot of coffee and clicked my fingers nervously as I eyed the offending parcel wearily. I knew it was a dress of some description and knowing Eric had me very worried. Eric had amazing taste and liked the finer things in life so I dreaded to think how much he would have spent. _Probably better not to think about it._ I reluctantly opened the box to find a beautiful baby pink floor length gown. It was an off the shoulder dress and the silk swayed elegantly as you moved. I loved it instantly and for a brief moment I didn't care how much it had cost. Then I saw the label. Vera Wang. Of course.

"Hey there's a note underneath," Amelia said handing me the small square of folded paper.

Lover,

I eagerly await our talk tonight. It would do me great honour if you would wear this for me. I know you will look beautiful in it, you always look beautiful, but when I saw it I thought instantly of you. This dress was made for you.

E

I didn't know whether to be flattered or offended. I decided to go with flattered. For one thing, he had actually asked not demanded that I wear the dress. For another, I had plenty to get upset over right now and I figured if I was going to have my heart broken tonight I might as well look stunning in the process. A small part of me wondered what Eric had planned for us tonight but mostly I was too terrified to think coherently about anything. 'This dress was made for you'- Knowing Eric I wouldn't have been surprised if it had been.

I had just sat down at the kitchen table to eat my lunch when Sam came to the back door.

"Come in," I called waving at him. He came in and gave me a hug.

"You look better." He smiled at me and I could hear his relief if not his actual thoughts.

"I feel better. Are you sure you want me to have the week off Sam? I am fine to work now." He sat down next to me. "Want a drink?"

"No thanks. I have already covered your shifts at the bar so enjoy the time off while you have it. You could use some time to rest and relax. I want my best waitress back in full action next week." He smiled warmly at me and I smiled back wondering how I had ever done something to deserve a friend like Sam.

"Thanks Sam," I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He looked back at me with surprise then I saw the heat in his eyes blaze and I regretted showing my appreciation in a way that might lead him on.

"What was that for?" I blushed.

"I just wanted you to know how grateful I am for your friendship." I emphasised the word. "I don't deserve a friend like you Sam Merlotte." He blushed slightly and looked down at the table for a minute. When he looked up his face was serious.

"You deserve lots of friends Sookie. Friends who will look out for you and not put you in danger. I wish people could see how wonderful you are. I have to say you look fantastic. I am glad you're feeling better." I took a sip of my coffee.

"Thanks Sam. I am going out with Eric tonight and I am terrified." Sam's smile turned into a glower and I leaned back into my chair.

"You don't have to go anywhere with the blood sucker if you don't want to." The threat in his voice made me wince.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm not scared of Eric. I'm just scared of…" I stopped short not sure how to say what I felt. Sam frowned down at me with pity.

"You should be afraid of Eric. I wish I could get you away from the damn vamps. I guess you're in too deep now. They will never let you go." I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't want to fight about this with Sam. He was right anyway. Even if my heart was about to be crushed I was still bonded to Eric and nothing could change that. I was known and desired by many vampires and their 'asset' would never be left in peace. Vampires like Andre would always come after me, not caring about my life or wishes, if they had half a chance. I was in deep.

It didn't matter. Not because the prospect didn't scare me because it did. It didn't matter because I had made my choices and I couldn't take them back. Not that I wanted to. Besides which, something else was gunning for me now anyway. Sam got up and gave me another quick hug before heading back to the bar.

I ate my lunch and tidied the kitchen before going in the living room to read. My latest romance novel was good but I couldn't seem to keep my mind from wondering. I thought about everything that had happened to me since Bill had walked into my life. I had seen so much more than I ever wanted to. I had killed three times, although two had been self-defence. I wondered if I would survive what was to come next. I should have died so many times already and now something else was after me. Toying with me like a cat toys with a mouse right before the strike. I didn't dare tell anyone how scared I was for fear that they would get hurt too. Ironically, as a friend of two Were packs and a protected human there were lots of people I could call for help. Part of me was screaming to ask but the stronger part berated myself for such selfishness. I wouldn't ask anyone to lay their life down for mine. I couldn't survive the guilt and pain and death seem to follow me around. _Come to me Angel. Your time is almost up. Come to me._ The softest voice I had ever heard spoke into my head. I had never heard anything like her before. I wasn't scared of her, only her words. It felt like she was trying to warm me or protect me.

"What's wrong?" I screamed as Claudine, my cousin and fairy god mother, appeared next to me on the couch.

"Geez. Ever heard of a door?" I complained as I tried to restart my heart.

"I felt your mood and needed to check on you. What's wrong? You feel really…low." I looked at her perturbed expression and wanted to cry. She looked stunning, as always. She was wearing a sexy jeans and halter neck shirt combo that made her look like a walking advert for sex.

"I was just thinking s'all."

"About what?" I shrugged my shoulders and she placed a hand on my leg.

"I heard you dumped the tiger," she looked very pleased about that and I told her as much.

"Well he didn't deserve you. Leaving you alone like that and then selling you out to the Vegas vamps. Grandfather wanted to kill him when he found out but I convinced him that it wasn't the best idea." Panic shook through me as I worried for Quinn's safety. I was angry with him and felt a little hurt by his betrayal but I understood why he acted as he did and I couldn't blame him for it. I would have probably done the same thing in his situation.

"Nial won't hurt him, will he?" Claudine smiled at me. It wasn't a happy smile but rather a mischievous smirk.

"Not unless you want him to." I sighed.

"I don't want him hurt." She nodded to say that was what she expected.

"So how have you been Sookie?" _There's a loaded question._ Claudine scanned the room once and then her eyes rested on me.

"Alright. Do you want anything to eat or drink?" I asked hoping for a distraction. I could feel another lecture coming on. I was collecting them these days.

"No I have to get back to work in a minute. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I haven't felt you that low since…" She didn't say it. She didn't need to. I winced. Even now the memory of that night in New Orleans cut me deep. Over time I had managed to forgive Bill. We were even sort of friends now but I could never forget.

"I'm sorry you had to check on me."

"Don't be silly. I am glad to see you Sookie." She hugged me goodbye and then in a blink of an eye I was alone again. I smiled at myself. How could I ever think that I was lonely. I was surrounded by people who cared. I showered again to wash off any hint of fairy and then I began to get ready. I did my hair again letting it hang loose over my shoulders.

By seven o'clock I was practically bouncing I was so nervous but as I heard tyres on the gravel drive I felt a wave of calm wash over me. Eric was here. He parked in the back and I headed to the door just has he knocked. I couldn't help but smile as I opened the door and saw all 6'4" of Viking beauty. He was wearing a black suit and black shirt made of silk. His long blonde hair fell in cascades over his shoulders. He was glorious. He leered at me as he took in my appearance and his crystal blue eyes sparkled. I felt his desire ripple across the bond, matching my own. Without a word he came inside and kissed me softly. I could easily loose myself in one of Eric's kisses and I whimpered slightly as he ended the kiss and pulled away.

Eric chuckled at my reaction, "You look divine lover. I would love to fuck you until you scream but we have lots to discuss first." I frowned at the thought of everything we had to talk about which only made Eric laugh harder.

He led me to the car and I very carefully slid in without revealing all. No easy feat while wearing a dress like this trying to climb in the low seat of the corvette. As soon as we were on Hummingbird road my nerves began to show again. I could feel Eric sending calm and comfort through the bond but the silence was eating away at me.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?" I asked a little curtly. I looked at Eric. He had a wicked grin and I wanted to jump him right there he was so sexy.

"We are going to a hotel in Baton Rouge. I have booked us a vampire safe suit and ordered a meal to be served in two hours. I thought it would be best to have somewhere private to talk and I wanted somewhere neutral." I raised an eyebrow.

"You mean somewhere you could fuck me senseless."

"Lover, we can fuck anywhere I have no qualms about that. I would fuck you in this car if you were willing."

"Why don't you then?" I couldn't believe how brazen I was being. My mind was screaming at me but my body was cheering me on. Did I really just tell Eric to fuck me in the car? There was no denying that I wanted him but the thought of the mess between us after sobered me up some.

Eric laughed again, "Oh no lover. You are not going to get out of this. Nice try but I will not fuck you until we have come to some sort of understanding. Things have gone on long enough." He leered at me and leaned over to whisper in my ear. "But after our talk I would be happy to oblige." I shivered with lust. I was starting to get very angry with myself. Sure, Eric was a Viking sex god but that wasn't enough of a reason to justify wanting to sleep with him. Hadn't I broken up with Quinn because I wanted more than just sex. I wanted to come first and have a real relationship. My nerves and lust transformed into despair as I once again missed _my_ Eric. It was hard sometimes to remember this Eric was someone else. We could banter so easily but when it came down to it this Eric was incapable of feeling love let alone caring for someone other than himself.

"Mmm. Just the smell of you makes me hard." Then again, sometimes it was easy to remember the difference. Eric was leaning over and smelling my hair. Lust rippled over the bond and I felt a deep throb. My mind resisted the temptation but my body was giving me away.

"So what's the plan?" Eric sat up and his smile softened. Lust turned to pleasure. He was happy that I wasn't putting up a fight over the hotel.

"We will be there in ten minutes. I will check us in and then we can sit down and have a nice long talk." I groaned making him chuckle again.

"What's the hurry?" I asked as I noticed the deathly speeds we were travelling.

"Sookie this is slow. I thought it best considering your fragile human state." Normally I would have gotten very cross over a statement like that but the moment he said it I swore I could hear laughing in my head. I turned around trying to find the culprit but, of course, we were alone in the car.

"What is it?" He was frowning down at my confused face.

"Just going mad s'all." Eric growled slightly and I felt a twinge of anger. I looked up at him but he was focused on the road and shaking his head.

"Tonight Sookie, you are going to give me some straight, honest answers." I didn't say anything. I was terrified. My mind flashed to a number of images all which would either give Eric power over me or which would lead to someone getting killed. It was moments like these I wished I were normal. Then I thought about all the times Eric had kept me in the dark or flat out lied to me.

"Pot meet kettle," I snapped. He smiled.

" Exactly."

Eric pulled in front of the hotel and handed the valet a tip before leading me into the lobby of the hotel. The reception desk was clear so he didn't have to wait.

"Northman." Was all he said and the girl behind the counter smiled at us and typed it into the computer behind the desk. Her face went pale as she realised who was in front of her. I saw a faint hint of a smile on Eric's lips at her fear.

"Good evening Sir. Welcome to the Regent hotel. Here is your key and the meal you requested will be ready to your specifications if you would like to call down when you want it to be brought up. I hope you enjoy your stay. Is there anything else I can do for you?" She smiled politely and I was very impressed by her professionalism. It was obvious she was scared silly but she kept her cool and did her job.

"No." Eric scooped up the plastic card and put it into his pocket before pulling me towards the elevators without so much as a 'thank you'. I frowned. Dumb vampires. Thinking they are better than anyone else. Eric felt my irritation over the bond and his grin grew wider. He knew what I was thinking and it amused him. Bastard.

As soon as the elevator doors closed behind us Eric had me pinned against the corner and was kissing me passionately.

"You are so sexy when you're angry," he said raggedly. I tried to resist his kisses but he was so strong that I couldn't get away and after a few seconds my body won out and my will crumpled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back with everything I had. We were on fire. He fondled my breasts through the dress and I moaned into his mouth. The doors opened and with vampiric speed he carried me to our suite.

I barely had time to blink before I was on a large, comfortable bed. Eric's hand moved from one of my breasts and slid up my leg. He kept up the assault on my mouth as he slid his long fingers into me and began curling them in a gentle rhythm. I was lost to him in that moment. I didn't care about anything but feeling him inside me.

He kissed along my jaw and down my neck, grazing my skin with his fangs which were now fully extended. He licked and nibbled until he could feel I was ready and then he bit down and sucked hard on the wound. I grabbed his hair and pulled him harder into my neck urging him to take more of me. I could feel myself clamping around his fingers as I came. As soon as my wave of euphoria was over he returned to my mouth and I could taste myself on him. My hands traced patterns along his strong arms and across his back. His free hand tore my panties off in one fluid motion and he plunged into me. I screamed out in ecstasy as I felt him fill me. He grunted and groaned as he began pounding into me over and over.

We didn't say a word but we didn't need to. The bond filled with joy and desire as I began raising my hips to meet each of his thrusts so that I could take him deeper. His pace got harder and faster but it still wasn't enough for me. I wanted him with every cell in my body. Eric began a circular motion on my nub which had me reaching another golden wave in no time.

"Omigod, Eric!" I screamed as I came again. "I've missed you so much." That made him thrust even harder until I thought my pelvis might shatter. He said something in a language I didn't understand and I felt him find his own release as he shuddered and tensed inside me.

He collapsed on top of me and I gasped at his weight. He quickly pulled away and lay beside me pulling me into him so that my head was resting on his chest and his arms wrapped around me. I felt so blissfully safe and content lying there in his arms. Eric kissed the top of my head and I felt his hands playing with my hair. My hands stroked along his chest and he rumbled in contentment.

"Couldn't resist me, huh?" I teased. His arms gripped me tighter and I felt a flare of anger over the bond.

"No," he said and his voice was both soft and sharp. "I am very angry with myself. I promised myself I wouldn't fuck you until we had reached an understanding and I couldn't even go five minutes. You are utterly irresistible it seems."

"It's just the fairy blood." He laughed a short, dark laugh before pulling my face up to look into his eyes. They were intense.

"I don't need you because you are part fae. I need you because I love you." I gasped open mouthed but I couldn't argue with him. His eyes were full of the depth of his sincerity and the bond was flooded with the force of his devotion. He smiled at my stunned silence.

"Pam suggested that we were suffering from a gross misunderstanding. She suggested that I might try explaining things to you so that you could see them more clearly." My body froze as my fear consumed me. Eric sighed audibly. "You thought that I just wanted to use you for your telepathy and sex. You thought I would play with you then cast you aside like a fangbanger. You thought that I couldn't love you and be sheriff too, didn't you?" I looked into his brilliant blue eyes and seeing the pain and regret there I felt all of my carefully placed defences melt.

"You were so sweet and considerate. You made me feel like I mattered but then you got your memory back and I was just a worthless human again." I felt the tears trying to escape but I held them back. I knew Eric hated it when I cried. He brushed his fingers along my cheek.

"You always mattered Sookie. I am sorry if I didn't always show it. I didn't understand what I was feeling. I didn't understand that I loved you and I didn't like that you had such power over me. I never loved like this before, even in my human life. For over a thousand years nothing was more important than my own life and then I find I'm putting myself in harm's way consumed by fear that harm will come to a human. I have no doubt that you will be the cause of my final death and I admit I even considered killing you myself and ending the tie. The thought filled me with such agony I realised that I would meet the sun the day you died. I couldn't live without you Sookie."

"I don't understand." My voice shook as I tried to find the right words. "What changed? Why don't you hate me anymore?" They weren't right exactly but they were the best I could do.

"I never hated you. I was…" He paused. It seemed he was struggling to find words too. His voice was so gentle it was like a caress on my heart." I was confused. But then I remembered. I remembered what we had meant to each other. I remembered how you had cared for me, how happy you made me. I knew then that I couldn't fight this anymore. I didn't want to fight it anymore. I had to make you see that I love you and win you back. I love you Sookie Stackhouse. I am yours and I always will be." The tears rolled freely down my face as I tried to calm my breathing. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to feel. Finally the words I had longed to say sprang from my mouth before I could stop them.

"I love you Eric. I love you so much but I am scared." He kissed away my tears and whispered huskily in my ear.

"What are you afraid of dear one?"

"I can't tell what's real and what's just the bond. I don't want you to think that you own me because I belong to myself. I am not yours." He smiled warmly at me.

"The bond doesn't make you feel anything that you aren't already feeling. It just lets us feel each other. As for the rest, ah" he kissed me softly. "I know who you are. I would never make you do anything you didn't want to do. Not now. I will never lie to you or cheat on you. I will never leave you and will never betray you. Can you say the same?" His voice was accusing and I felt ashamed.

"Yes." I said as fast as I could. Trying to express so many things in that one word. He nodded seeming pleased with my quick response.

"Do you love me?" His gaze looked on mine.

"Eric I just told you I love you," I said emphatically.

"So would you say that your heart is mine?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." I smiled timidly trying to work out where this was going. I thought I had a pretty good idea.

"Will you let another fuck you or feed from you?"

"NO! Of course not," I gasped. I was horrified at the thought and I shuddered.

"So you will maintain your fidelity and you won't allow others to feed from you. Does that make your body mine?"

"I guess so." He smiled wider glad at my willingness to play along.

"So your heart and body are mine. Do you _want_ to be with me?" The answer was screamingly obvious. I wanted to be with him. But, I didn't want to leave my home or my job. I didn't want to get any further into vampire political shit. I couldn't make my mouth form the words. I just lay there speechless. I felt Eric become nervous through the bond but he didn't say anything. I thought about how he had saved me in Dallas and then again in Jackson. He had gone to that stupid orgy with me and stood up to Andre in Rhodes. He had taken bullets for me and been there whenever I needed him. I thought about how much I had wanted to get back into the car before the witch war. I had known that getting back in the car would have been unfair to him but I had wanted to, so badly. I began to sob. I cried so hard that I had to sit up to breathe. Eric sat up with me and placed his hands on my legs. He was watching my face with hurt and worry on his own but he didn't speak. After a few minutes I managed a mumble.

"I am so so sorry Eric. I have been such an idiot. I love you, of course I want to be with you but I don't deserve you." He laughed and I felt relief wash over the bond.

"You're so much trouble," he teased. "Of course you deserve me Sookie. Hell I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you." He kissed my hair again. "So, we have established that I am yours. And, we have established that your heart and body are mine and you want to be with me."

"Just say it. I know you want to," I whimpered through the quieting tears. He grinned a fangy grin.

"So you're MINE." He placed such an emphasis on the last word I had to smile. He was so…Eric. God I loved him.

"Yes Eric. I am yours. I belong to you." He sighed in satisfaction.

"Finally," he pulled me back down on the bed and leaned over to kiss me. It started off soft and slow but it soon heated up. Just as we were really getting into it he pulled away. I frowned which made him laugh.

"I am pleased by your enthusiasm lover but we still have some things to talk about."

"So talk." He squeezed me affectionately and then rolled onto his elbow so that he could look down at me.

"I am guessing that you don't want to come and live with me."

"I don't want to leave gran's house." He nodded as if this was something he expected.

"I am also guessing that you don't want to quit your job with the shifter."

"I like working at Merlotte's." He nodded again as if this was _exactly_ as he expected.

"Would you like me to stop being sheriff and come live with you?" I gawked. Was he serious? I saw in his eyes that he was.

"NO!" I all but screamed at him. He smiled down at me with love in his eyes.

"I would you know. I will do anything you want."

"I know you would Eric but I don't want you to. You have worked hard to get where you are and I don't want to take that away. I don't want to change you. Besides, you would be bored without your sheriff subjects to boss around." He laughed but let me continue. "I want to come first just like I will put you first but I will never ask you to give up the rest of your life."

He nodded again, "that's what I expected and to be honest it will be easier to protect you if I remain sheriff. However, that leaves us with a problem. You won't leave your life in Bon Temps and I need to be in Shreveport. I suppose we could agree some sort of timetable. You could come to me on your days off and I could come to you on mine."

"But that means we only get three days together." My brain was racing frantically as I tried to come up with another solution. That wasn't enough time.

"If you wanted…no never mind." He looked away as if deep in thought.

"What?" I could see the faint hint of a smile on his lips and I could tell that he was trying to repress it.

"Just forget it." He began kissing along my neck but I ignored the obvious attempt to distract me.

"What were you going to say Eric?" He flung his hands up in the air as if to show defeat.

"I was just going to say that if you wanted to leave your job you had options." I knew from his grin that he was playing me but my curiosity got the better of my common sense.

"What options?"

"I know you don't want to be what you call a 'kept woman' but, as we have already established, I am yours. That means everything I have is yours too. If you wanted to live with me and still work I have a suggestion too. King Stan made it very clear to me in Rhodes that having a full time telepath in my employ would be very useful. He couldn't believe that you didn't work for me on a daily basis. I would pay you a salary to use as you wish and you would accompany me everywhere. That way we could both work and be together at the same time. I know how hard it is for you to listen to others so you would be earning your money just as much as you do when waitressing." I frowned. The thought of leaving my life in Bon Temps to listen to a bunch of fangbangers every night was less than appealing but, on the other hand, the thought of being with Eric every night was very tempting.

"Would you mind if I have some time to think about it?" The brief look of shock on Eric's face was almost funny. It was quickly replaced with deep satisfaction.

"Lover you take as long as you need. I told you I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want to do." He kissed me again but the kiss was interrupted by his phone which danced across the bedside table demanding his attention.

"What?" He growled and I could feel his anger at being disturbed. I took the opportunity to go to the bathroom hoping to collect myself while giving him some privacy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I noticed for the first time how big the suite was. I was sure I could fit my entire house in the space. It was very modern and I noticed three different controllers on the elegant coffee table in the sitting area and I wondered what they were for. I guess one was for the light protection screens and another was for the TV but the third was an enigma. I got closer and saw _fire_ written on the bottom. I looked at the large fireplace amazed. The whole suite had an open plan design meaning that you had to cross the bedroom, kitchenette, living space and game area before reaching the enormous bathroom. I thought it was a stupid design but then figured that a vampire suite didn't have much need for the bathroom. Bathing was just a luxury to them not a necessity.

Despite the grandeur of the suite nothing could prepare me for the opulent (my word of the day) bathroom. The whole room was tiled in white marble and there was a tub the size of a small pool. I guessed from the jets that it doubles as a Jacuzzi. At the end of the room there was a shower big enough for five and the back wall was a gigantic mirror. It was more like a mini spa than a bathroom.

I walked over to the mirror and winced at my reflection. My dress was intact but my hair was a lost cause. I was glad I had left it loose as my curls were in such a disarray I dreaded to think what it would have been like if I had tried to put it up.

_Sookie, angel come to me._ I heard the woman's voice just as I had earlier. I cast around with my mind searching but all I could find was the empty space in the other room created by my vampire.

_Sookie, you've had a break now you must come to me._ The voice was so gentle that I couldn't be afraid of it but my body shook at the strange feeling I couldn't identify as it washed over me. _Angel you're running out of time. Come to me._ I looked at my reflection as a tingle tear ran down my face. I trembled and my body turned to fire. Fear griped me as I convulsed and gasped for breath. My head began to pound like never before. I heard a scream and realised it was me just before everything went black.

The first thing I noticed were cold hands clinging to my burning face. My skin was pale fire and I was being burnt alive. I felt soft sheets underneath me and I fluttered my eyes open. Eric was watching me with agony in his face.

"Eric…" my voice was gruff and quiet. I could taste blood in my mouth. Eric pulled me up into his arms and hugged me tightly.

"You're alright. You're alright," he chanted.

"Can't. Breathe," I choked. He quickly released his grip and placed me back down on the bed, kissing my cheek as he rose. "Did you give me your blood?" I asked groggily. I still had the strange feeling deep inside and my head was still pounding. I felt like there was something important I should remember but I had no idea what it was.

"Yes, but…" He looked scared and that didn't help me feel any better.

"But what? Eric you're scaring me."

"It didn't work. You screamed and I found you lying unconscious on the bathroom floor. I picked you up and carried you to the bed. Then I gave you some of my blood hoping you would wake up and your fever would go but it didn't work. What happened?" I closed my eyes and searched for the strength to tell him. I would have given anything not to have to tell him but I owed him the truth and I couldn't put this off.

"Call room service and tell them I don't want anything to eat and I will tell you everything." He hesitated frowning. I could tell he wasn't sure if he should try to get me to eat or not but I knew that there was no way I was going to keep anything down now. "I can't eat Eric." The words were a moan. He nodded and called to cancel the meal. I wished I knew what he had had them make for me. When he came back I got him to help me sit up and I told him everything. I told him about the woods and not remembering two days. I told him about being ill and having a strange feeling. Then I told him about the voice.

"She said you were running out of time?" I nodded and the fluttering of fear spread over me from the memory.

"I don't know what any of it means but I know that I am in big trouble, again. I just wish I could remember. I hate knowing that something important happened and not be able to remember what it is." He laughed and I scowled at him weakly slapping his chest. "It's not funny."

The laughing abruptly stopped, "No it's not. But at least now you know how I felt. Having something important, something that has changed you happen but not knowing what. It's very…"

"Frustrating, scary, disturbing," I offered.

"Exactly," his smile turned sour and I pressed myself into his side needing to feel safe if only for a little while. He wrapped both of his strong arms around me caging me off from the world and I closed my eyes because everything was spinning and it was making me nauseous.

"I don't know what to do," I whispered and I felt his lips on my hair.

"I promise I will help you. Nothing is going to hurt you Sookie."

"Thank you." I don't remember anything after that because I fell asleep in my vampire's arms.

When I woke up it took a while for me to remember where I was. It was black as pitch, of course, and I was still in my Viking's arms. I smiled to myself for a moment. I felt terrible physically but for the first time in ages I was happy so I took a moment to be thankful.

I got up and had a quick shower before putting the dress back on as I had no other clothes here. I moved slowly as every part of my body hurt. I tried not to look in the gigantic mirror too much because my gaunt and languid appearance was depressing. I noticed some paper on the living room table so I quickly scribbled a note for Eric and put it on his pillow. I kissed him but as he was dead to the world he didn't kiss back.

"Love you," I whispered and I headed home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The taxi ride was long and slow. The driver talked endlessly about his wife and two children and I was too exhausted to put a shield up. _Nice girl. Looks sick. Pity, she's got a gorgeous body. Wish my wife looked like that. I bet she's a tigress in bed too. Wonder why she's leaving the hotel alone and in last night's clothes by the looks of it too._ I smiled nervously and ignored him. It was nothing I hadn't heard a million times before. I did, however, begin to miss Eric's driving. The journey that had taken twenty minutes was now pushing an hour and we were only just heading into Bon Temps. I began to wonder why I had been so eager to get home in the first place. I wished I was still in bed and in Eric's arms.

It was four in the afternoon when we turned down my drive, finally. _Only two hours until Eric wakes up_ I thought.

"Thanks," I called as I paid the cab driver and slammed the door shut behind me. I practically collapsed on the kitchen table as I sat down to try and get my balance. I looked around and wondered what gran would say. A pang of sorrow hit me. There wasn't a day I didn't miss her. I didn't have long to wallow as Amelia came down and sat beside me.

"I thought I heard you. Good night?" She said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah," I said breathlessly but with a little smile as I remembered how good it had been until the bathroom incident. She took in my appearance then and her happy face turned sour.

"Wow. Sook you look awful again. What happened to you Hun?" I shrugged my shoulders simply too tired to attempt to lie. But her face told me I had no choice in the matter.

"Just feeling ill again s'nothing." She was not convinced but she didn't push. _She is so ill I wonder if Eric has something to do with it. There's something up with that girl. I wonder if I should tell Sam. She will never ask for help but by the looks of her she really needs some._ Amelia was always an easy broadcaster but usually I was careful not to listen to her thoughts.

"I'm gonna go change," I mumbled and staggered to my room so that I could escape her thoughts. I hated lying to her but there was nothing she could do to help me anyway.

I was curled up in my jeans and a yellow tank top that was very revealing but I didn't care. I had an ice pack on my chest and one on my head and I was sipping an iced tea while watching the music channel and silently praying I would feel better soon. Amelia had told me I should go back to bed but I had insisted I could take it easy just as well on the couch. I didn't want to be in bed all the time and the worse I felt the more I wanted to fight for my life.

I wasn't at all surprised when Sam arrived having heard Amelia call him when she thought I was sleeping. I was however, shocked to see my brother was with him. They sat in the living room and I lifted my legs to make space.

"Would y'all like a drink?" I hoped they would say no as I really didn't feel like getting up but my gran would roll in her grave if I abandoned my southern hospitality.

"Beer would be nice," Jason said and Sam nodded in agreement.

"I'll get them," Amelia said and she retreated to the kitchen. God bless Amelia! Sam and Jason sat in silence watching me and I quickly realised that they were waiting for Amelia to return before speaking.

"Here y'all go," she said innocently and Sam took that as his cue to start.

"Sookie the three of us are very worried about you. It's clear to us that you're very ill but you won't go and get help. We want to know what's going on. Is Eric doing something to you?"

"No!" I yelped horrified that they could try and blame him.

"Sis if that vamps hurtin' you you gotta tell us." Jason's face was like iron.

"It's not Eric. Eric loves me he would never hurt me." I got up to take my empty glass back to the kitchen but as I put the ice packs on the coffee table I wobbled and I had to pause to get my balance.

"Eric Northman doesn't love anybody but Eric Northman!" Sam growled. I glowered at him and noticed that he was looking at me as if I had gone truly mad.

"You're wrong!" I screamed. I felt anger rage over me like a tidal wave. I could hear their pity and frustration. It mingled with my pounding head and burning body forcing me to want to lash out. Unfortunately my little temper tantrum also made me lose my already precarious balance and I blacked out just before I hit the floor.

* * *

I woke to a tumult of emotions that I couldn't distinguish flowing across the bond. I could feel that my lover wasn't here and a stab of disappointment hit me. Surprising me in its intensity. I hoped it wouldn't take me too long to convince her to move in with me. She was my bonded and she belonged with me. It grated to let her work, especially for the shifter, but I knew it was futile to argue. She was stubborn and if I pushed she would rebel even harder. I had considered killing him but again I knew it would be counterproductive as she would never forgive me. It was an appealing thought though.

I stretched out, not because I needed to but because I liked to feel the power in my muscles. The air was still sweet with the scent of sex and I inhaled deeply. A single sheet of paper fell onto me and I noticed my loves untidy scrawl which I could easily read in the darkness. I opened it with a smile, pleased at the progress I had made in only one night. I had been prepared to pursue her as long as it took. She was MINE and it was only a matter of time before she realised it. It had all been easier than I had expected and for that I thanked Odin. Sookie Stackhouse had an irritating tendency to run from her emotions but she had begun to face the issues before us with pleasing results.

Eric,

I have gone home to Bon Temps. I still feel unwell and I need my homely comforts.

I hope to see you soon but until I see you again remember that I love you.

Your Sookie. X

I frowned at her unyielding desire to live in Bon Temps. I couldn't blame her for wanting a simple life as it was all she had ever known but I knew that it was also a lie. She craved love and safety neither of which could be found in that back water place. I hated that her first impulse to find comfort was to return to the home she had always known but her reference to 'your Sookie' helped to alleviate some of my mal-contentment.

I could feel how ill she was through the bond and I began to plan ways to use it in my favour. I would do everything I could to help her and keep her safe but I was never one to let an opportunity pass be by. I flipped open my phone and pressed speed dial.

"Pam, I am going to be busy tonight. Take care of things and only call me if it's an emergency." I slammed the phone shut without waiting for her acquiescence and headed for the shower.

I was just pulling on my jeans and a black t-shirt, glad I had thought to bring a change of clothes, when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and snarled. Bill Compton, another man I would like to destroy although in his case I was provided some amusement. I looked forward to parading my relationship in his face. It astounded me that he could have been foolish enough to let Sookie go. I supposed his inability to understand her meant he failed to see her true worth. She was no normal human girl- she was something other and I had known how magnificent she was from the first moment I had seen her. Even then I had known she would be mine although I had no conception of how she would bewitch me so completely. I was utterly unprepared and that in itself showed how unique she was.

"What?" I hissed into the receiver.

"Sheriff I thought you should know I just saw Sam Merlotte and Jason Stackhouse drive to Sookie's house with livid expressions. You asked me to keep an eye on her," I smiled at his defensive explanation. Sometimes it was good to be me.

"Where are you?" The question was layered with a threat which he well knew.

"In the woods at the edge of her land." I could hear the pain in his voice and my smile widened. How I would enjoy this when the time came.

"Good. Stay away from the house unless you feel she is in danger. I am on my way."

"Yes Sheriff." The line disconnected and I began to feel my excitement turn to anger and fear and sorrow flooded my bonded. If they harmed her I would tear them limb from limb. I doubted they would hurt her but something had her very afraid.

The drive to Bon Temps was almost enjoyable. I loved the purr of a good engine and the speed was exhilarating, so much more so as I didn't have to consider Sookie's safety tonight. I put my foot down. I had just turned onto Hummingbird road when I became consumed by ire. I wanted to kill someone. Anyone. It didn't take long for me to realise that the feeling was not mine as it was tinted with hurt. I had been monitoring my lover's emotions so carefully that it was hard to reign them in and separate them from my own. Our bond was strong already and I planned to make it stronger in the coming months. My lover wouldn't be able to leave if she wanted to by the time I was finished although that's really a mute point as I intend on making her so happy that she will never want to leave anyway.

Panic washed over me as the bond rippled with a strange feeling. It was the same feeling that had given me cause for alarm on that first night when my bonded had been taken. The emotion was unfamiliar although it closely resembled the feeling of release at the point just before death. I knew it meant trouble and fury took away my higher reasoning ability as my instinct to fight and protect was triggered.

With all the vampire speed I had, which was more than normal, I flung myself out of the car and into the house. No longer needing an invitation I reached the living room just in time to see Sookie collapse to the floor. I dashed to her side and was crouched defensively in front of her. Growling at a stunned witch and two angry shifters. I felt my fangs run all the way out.

"Get away from my sister Vampire!" My bonded's worthless brother demanded. He was glowering at me and every natural impulse in me told me to obliterate him but with my 1000+ years of practice at control I resisted. Killing my lover's family would not help my cause and it would be agony for her. I would rather meet the sun than be the reason for her feeling that sort of grief.

"What did you do to her?" I demanded through clenched teeth. The confused expressions on their faces was priceless. I realised then that they thought _I_ had done something to harm my lover. I didn't know whether to be amused or angry. It was no surprise that they thought me a danger to her. In many ways they were right. She would have been better off if I had never known she existed but I would never harm her intentionally and I was pleased by their obvious blindness. My dear Sookie loved every person in this room. Her big heart was all too apt to love others no matter their background or heritage but she had not revealed the cause of her condition to any of them. It didn't astonish me that her brother was excluded but her boss and roommate were an integral part of her life. And yet, she had chosen to tell only me. This was very promising.

Without explanation I picked my lover up and placed her gently on her bed. I was much calmer now I had established there was no immediate danger. I was concerned to be sure but whatever was taunting her was not the direct cause of her current inability. I was aggravated at having to deal with the three kin but I knew that how I handled them was of vital importance if I were going to persuade my lover to move to Shreveport with me. I kissed her softly on the lips inhaling her unique scent before closing the door behind me and facing my three accusers.

"Do you know what's wrong with Sookie?" The witch asked and I could tell that she was deeply afraid for her friend. She did not seem to like me but she showed no intention to blame me either. She just wanted to help Sookie, no matter what the cost, and that made me more inclined to like her.

"Yes." I smirked at her boss enjoying the pain that briefly swept across his face. The witch nodded to herself.

"And have you hurt her?" She didn't ask like she believed I had but rather like she wanted to get the idea out of the way for the other two.

"NO!" I growled. She smiled at me with a smug, knowing expression before turning to the two men.

"I don't think he's lying and if he knows what's wrong with her then maybe he can help us." The shifters flashed her a stupefied frown before returning their glares to me. She ignored them and turned back to me. Still smiling. "You do want to help her don't you?" Now she was accusing me and I was impressed at her willingness to antagonise a vampire in order to protect her friend. The accusation was filled with reproach and I guessed she wasn't just referring to Sookie's current medical condition.

"I won't tell you what I know." I stated bluntly, smiling as the brother started to object. "But I will do everything I can to help her." The shifter boss and witch nodded in agreement which caused the brother to huff like a moody adolescent. Clearly stubbornness and bad tempers ran in the Stackhouse family.

"She just needs a doctor Jason. I am sure Mr. Northman can provide one suitable for Sookie's care." The look Amelia gave me was almost a command. Rage and indignation at being told what to do by a witch were quickly quelled and replaced by my pragmatism. She was trying to get rid of the brother. I liked that plan.

"Yes I can have a doctor here within the hour." I smiled politely as I played along and pictured smashing in his skill with my bare hands.

"C'mon Jason. Let me take you home. I need to get back to the bar and we can't do anything for her. Amelia will let us know if we are needed." The shifter griped Jason's arm hard enough to make him wince and I wondered if he was really stupid enough to attack me alone.

"I don't like it," he sulked.

"Neither do I but your sister can make up her own mind and she has made her choice. You gotta respect that." I could see the unconcealed pain in his eyes as he nodded to me and led the brother out.

"Whew. That was fun!" Amelia said as she slumped into the arm chair and smiled wider with relief. "So, you do know that it's magic right?" I blanched at her blunt analysis. I hadn't had much time to think about what was the cause of Sookie's illness but I had hoped feverishly that magic wasn't involved. It had been an idealistic hope but one I had clung to.

"What makes you say that?" I challenged as if trying to test her while really I was pumping her for all the information she had.

"I can sense it. Sookie has some major magic around her and it's getting stronger. I can't tell where it's coming from or what it's for though. I tried casting a healing spell and a revealing spell but they had no effect at all. Whatever is causing this it has way more power than I have ever seen before."

Sookie let out a blood curdling scream and I dashed back into her room. Amelia wasn't far behind me. I flung her door open so hard that it shattered into a million pieces and I stopped dead at what was before me.

If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes then I never would have believed it. Sookie was shaking violently and everything in the room was…floating. Her bed was three inches from the ground and her bedside table was nearly six inches into the air. Her chair and clothes…everything was floating. The scream cut off and she squirmed in the bed. I could feel that she was waking up through the bond and as she opened her eyes everything fell into its normal place.

"Eric…" she whispered and her hand reached for me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I knew without question that this was BIG! I was stood next to the camp fire in the woods and my stomach rolled with anxiety. I was surrounded. They sat in a tight circle all around me and I felt their eyes bore into me with reverent scrutiny. My eyes were fixed on the face before me. My gaze locked with his one eye and he smiled wickedly at me. His long cape flapped in the wind and his curly grey beard reminded me of Santa Clause. He wore a wide brimmed black hat that sat on his head like a crown and a raven squawked from his shoulder making me shiver.

"Tonight little sister you start the final test. Pass it to live, or die from the stress. Come family say goodbye and together we shall sing, as her memory lifts and begins the awakening." He stood and opened his arms to the group. They all rose to their feet with wide smiles as the pain shot through me. I screamed in the agony as I felt a power like no other course through my mind burning and beating as it spread out through my body. I fell to my knees and my own screams echoed in my ears before everything went black…

I gasped and squirmed in the bed. I was cold and I had the strangest feeling that I was about to remember something. There was something at the edge of my mind but I couldn't quite make it out. I dimly remembered a fire and I thought I could picture faces but there was nothing concrete. I ached and my head was heavy but the pounding had stopped for which I was very grateful. I opened my eyes and saw him standing in the doorway. I noticed the door had been destroyed but right in that moment I didn't care. All of my attention was on him. His piercing blue eyes were like frozen fire as he watched me. I could vaguely feel traces of worry over the bond but he was masking it as he sent wave after wave of love entwined with relief.

"Eric…" I called but I wasn't able to make my voice more than a whisper. I reached out for him with my hand and in a blur he was kneeling on the floor and holding my hand in both of his. He kissed my forehead softly and then my lips. I could feel the conflict raging inside him. The desire and relief were demanding that he claim me while the concern and love were urging him to be gentle.

"Ahum!" Amelia coughed from the door. I glanced up to see her staring at me with raised eyebrows. I sighed heavily and tried to sit up but my body was too weak. Eric quickly helped me up and arranged my pillows so I was comfy. He sat on the bed beside me and I rested my head on his shoulder. Amelia moved to sit at the end of the bed by my feet.

"So…" Amelia exhaled.

"So," I echoed.

"How do you feel?" Eric asked me and his voice was so gentle and compassionate it made my insides melt. I could hear the hint of an accent long forgotten. He was stroking circles into my palm with his thumb.

"Tired, sore and weak but my head doesn't hurt anymore." I smiled trying to show him I was alright. He smiled back but it was tentative. I guessed it was purely for my benefit.

"Can I get you anything?" His eyes searched mine and I shivered. His wonderful blue eyes reminded me of another face. A woman with soft white skin and crimson lips. She smiled at me and the expression filled my cold body with warmth. Her arms wrapped around me as she led me out of the darkness towards the light…

"SOOKIE!" Eric shook me gently. I blinked and my eyes refocused on his face.

"Huh?" I asked confused. I felt like I was waking from a dream.

"You spaced out. Are you alright? Can I get you anything?" I shook my head trying to clear it.

"I'm fine," I said pressing my face into my free hand as I tried to understand the image still behind my eyes. "Amelia could you please get me some coffee?" Amelia who had been watching me with a curious silence smiled at my obvious ploy to get her out of the room.

"If you want me to leave just say so," she stated flatly. I looked up at her and smiled.

"Leave!" Eric growled. Amelia ignored him and fixed her gaze with mine. I knew she wouldn't go unless I told her to.

"I really could do with a coffee," I whispered nervously. I felt Eric's irritation at her defiance.

"Alright Sook. Whatever you say." She winked at me before leaving the room. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Eric.

Eric's gaze sent a shiver of love and desire along my spine. It was then that I realised, to my incredulous amazement, that I wasn't afraid anymore. I no longer felt fear or frustration but instead a warm feeling of peace. I knew rationally that this whole situation should have me quivering in terror but all the fear was gone. It was like it had been sucked out of my body. I was calm but also confused.

"Eric what's going to happen?" I whispered reaching up to cup his face. It was a surreal thing holding my Viking's face in my hand. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Part of me still couldn't believe that this magical creature was mine. My body ached for him and I thought my heart would explode from the love it could barely contain.

"What do you mean, dear one?" I wanted to ask him what was going to happen to me. I wanted to know what all of this craziness meant but I knew he couldn't see the future anymore than I could.

"Are you going to stay with me tonight?" As the question left my lips I felt a pang of apprehension. I realised I didn't want him to leave. No. I _couldn't_ let him leave. I _had_ to be with him. A sense of urgency swept over me the likes of which I had never felt before.

"Calm down Sookie." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. It was heaven. "I'm not going anywhere."

Amelia came back then and handed me my coffee. I sipped it slowly as it was still hot but I was immediately comforted by my favourite beverage. It's strange how simple things like that can make you feel better. She returned to her place by my feet.

"So," she prompted. I looked down at my mug and felt the weariness devour me.

"Could you tell her Eric?" I asked timidly. I felt guilty for my weakness but I simply didn't have the strength. He kissed my cheek.

"Of course, sweetheart." It didn't take very long for him to recount my story and Amelia listened intently as Eric told her of my lost memories and strange abduction.

"I've never heard of anything like this before. Are you sure you don't have any idea who could be after you?" I looked up at my roommate raising an eyebrow and she nodded. "Right! Everyone wants you." I winced at her choice of words but she didn't seem to notice. "Have you ever heard of anything like this Eric?" We both looked to Eric who seemed lost in his own thoughts. If I didn't know any better I would have said he was having down time.

"No. Never." The words were sharp and laced with fury.

"Maybe, if we could get someone to do a mind merge you would be able to remember." I felt Eric tense beside me.

"What's a mind merge?" I asked at the same time Eric roared "NO WAY!"

"What's a mind merge?" I repeated this time directing my question at Eric.

"It doesn't matter it's not an option," I could hear him trying to control his anger. His fangs had come down slightly and I began to fear for Amelia.

"Eric please just answer the question. I want to know." He turned to glower at Amelia briefly and I was glad that I couldn't read vampire minds. I didn't want to know what he was thinking about doing to her right now.

"A mind merge is when two people merge their minds into one. If done properly they are each able to see into the mind of the other. They can live their memories, hear their thoughts. It's similar to your telepathy but it is a two way process."

"That doesn't sound so bad," I was intrigued. I wondered what it would feel like to be inside someone else's head while they were inside yours. I had trouble staying out of other people's heads but it was rare that anyone got a look into mine. It had only happened once.

"Yes, well, it's very dangerous. It's not like reading someone's thoughts Sookie. A mind merge gives the other person total control over your head. They can see everything. They can even control you and make you think things against your will. You have no defence and if they lose control it can become impossible for them to leave your mind without killing you. When I say it is a two way process I mean both see into the other but one is always dominant. One always controls it."

"Who would do that then?" I asked confused again. It was the theme of the night.

"There are a number of reasons people do it but very few are able to wield such power. I suspect you could do it if you trained your gift but I doubt that you would want that sort of power over others." I shuddered at the thought of forcing other's minds to my own will. I felt bad enough listening in.

"But it might help her remember," Amelia pointed out as if determined to get answers no matter what the cost. _She doesn't understand how bad this is. I don't think she knows how strong this magic is. We have to find out what they did to her before they take her again…or worse._ I flinched at Amelia's panicked thoughts. It wasn't like her to freak out but she was scared. Eric was just mad. He growled in warning at Amelia and his fangs ran down all the way. I placed a hand on his chest trying calm him. Amelia was so scared for me that she seemed totally oblivious to the danger she was now in.

"Do you know anyone who has the gift?" She pushed. I moved faster than I thought possible and considering my weakened state it was quite impressive. I straddled Eric wrapping both of my arms around his neck and I kissed him with everything I had. It hurt! My body was so sore and weak but it was the only thing I could think to do to stop Eric from launching at my friend. Hs fists clamped in my hair a little too forcefully but I ignored it and kissed him until I felt his anger morph into desire. I flicked my tongue over his fangs and he groaned into my mouth, once I was sure he wasn't going to kill Amelia I pulled away. I loved kissing Eric but I was in pain and had absolutely no intention of continuing this display while we had an audience. I noticed that his eyes were hungry and I realised that he hadn't fed yet tonight. I felt guilty for making his need worse.

"Amelia, Eric and I need to speak for a while would you mind going out for an hour or so?" I didn't look away from my vampire as I spoke. I kept his eyes locked on mine.

"Sure," Amelia sounded relieved to have a reason to leave. I guessed that she was starting to comprehend the danger she had been in but she left before I had time to tell for sure.

As soon as I heard my front door click shut I pulled my hair to one side and tilted my neck. Eric's eyes grew wide.

"Drink!" I offered myself freely needing him to be safe and happy more than anything. My body already hurt and I knew what I was doing didn't make any sense. I was no masochist but looking into Eric's eyes made me ache. I was desperate to take away his hunger and replace it with happiness.

"Sookie you're really weak. I can't…" If I had any doubts that Eric didn't really love me they would have evaporated in that moment. I pressed my finger to his lips to stop him.

"Drink!" I demanded. His hands slipped to my waist and he pulled me away slightly being very careful to move gently.

"No," he murmured but I could hear the longing in his blunt protest.

"Eric, I love you. I love you more than anything in the world. I can see that you're hungry. Please. Please just drink." I was begging him. My need to take care of him echoing his need to satisfy his growing hunger. I could feel his turmoil as he tried to fight the natural urge to drain me dry. I moved forwards pressing my body against his and pushing my neck up while keeping my eyes locked on his. I was urging him on with my eyes. He sighed out in defeat and his grip on my waist tightened. He kissed my neck softly at first but it deepened. I could feel his arousal press against my thigh and despite the pain in my body I wanted to feel him inside me. He bit down on my neck and sucked hard. The pain was severe and yet as I felt his fangs inside me and my blood drain into him I was overwhelmed by a warm feeling of serenity. It wasn't like the mind blowing orgasms I usually felt when he fed from me. It was more intimate than anything I had ever felt before. It was total surrender. The bond overflowed with love from both ends as he reluctantly took what he needed.

Once he was finished feeding he licked the small puncture marks and gently laid me back on the bed. He leaned over me and kissed me on the lips. I saw a single red tear roll down his cheek and I stretched my head up to lick it away. Before moving away I whispered in his ear.

"Now fuck me." Without another word he was relieving me of my jeans and tearing away my thong. His own clothes were cast aside in a blur of vampire speed and the feel of his cool body against my burning skin was heavenly. His hands were everywhere and his tongue probed my mouth with practised talent. He looked deep into my eyes as he thrust into me and I swear he could see my soul. I groaned in pain and pleasure as he gently pushed forward and then slid all the way out. He was being very careful not to be too rough with me but my sore body didn't care how much it hurt. I wanted him to ravish me. I wanted him to consume me. In and then out, slowly and softly. I was going mad with need. My hands fisted into the sheets and my back arched but our eyes remained locked.

"Eric, please," I begged in a sob. One hand landed on my breast while the other moved to work my clit as he began pounding harder, faster, deeper.

"Oh, oh, oh, Eric." I cried as I felt the pressure inside me building.

"I love you Sookie," he said as I spasmed right over the edge. It was the orgasm to end all orgasms and after a couple of minutes I heard him mutter something in that other language before coming with me. He jerked and shook before crumpling on top of me. My whole body was limp and sore but I didn't care. I felt safe and happy. I felt loved.

After a few moments Eric rolled off me pulling out and curling me into his side. I fit there perfectly. We snuggled quietly and I took the time to be thankful before curiosity got the better of me.

"Eric."

"Yes my darling." His hands were playing with my hair as they liked to do while mine lay lifeless beside me.

"What is it you say when you…" I trailed off. He rumbled with amusement at my slight embarrassment.

"I say 'you're my angel. I adore you and I will love you forever.'" He placed a finger under my chin and pulled my face up to look in my eyes. "I didn't know Sookie. I didn't know such goodness, such joy was possible until I met you. Your heart is so pure and it found its way to the darkness of mine. You taught me to shine. I am dead and alive at the same time." I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I absorbed the love he was sending me through the bond. I would have drowned in it if he hadn't been there holding me above the tide.

"I love you Eric. I don't ever want to be without you again."

"You don't have to be," he kissed my hair.

"Eric?"

"Yes dear one." His voice was almost a purr and his chest rumbled. The strange noises were nothing but comforting to me.

"I want to stay with you. Can I stay with you?" He pulled away to look at me with euphoria and surprise in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Of course my love but exactly what do you mean?" I took a deep breath before answering. Not because I was unsure. I had never been more sure of anything but because it was still a significant moment and the weight of it pressed down upon me.

"I want to try living with you and working as your full time telepath." His answering smile made no attempt to hide his delight or his satisfaction.

"Wonderful. Nothing would please me more." He kissed me deeply and we just lay there holding each other for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Eric helped me shower and I was all for round two, remembering our first time, but Eric insisted that I rest and my body was so weak I couldn't argue no matter how much I wanted to.

"I'm a little cross with you, my love. For putting yourself at such risk. Pushing yourself at a hungry vampire while you are so weak is not the safest thing to do." He complained as he washed my hair with my favourite shampoo that smelled like a summer garden.

"Eric you would never hurt me. I trust you and besides, it made me happy to give you what you needed." He turned me around to face him, holding my waist securely as my legs were not strong enough to hold my weight by themselves, and he frowned down at me.

"And flinging yourself on an angry vampire is a sure fire way to get killed. Sookie, love, you have to promise me that you will be more careful. I couldn't bear to lose you now that I have found you." His eyes were intense.

"Eric I had to do something. You were going to hurt Amelia." I didn't want to accuse him but of course I was.

"The witch needed a good scare." His lips turned up in an evil smile. I slapped his chest.

"Eric Northman don't you lie to me! You were _angry_ and you wanted to do more than scare her. Amelia is like a sister to me and I did what I had to. I won't apologise for it and I would do it again." His smile softened and he leaned down to kiss me.

"You're right. I'm sorry dear one. I should have had better control. I am glad that I didn't hurt your friend but Sookie," his voice dropped to little more than a whisper. It became desperate, pleading. "Please promise me. Promise me that you will do everything you can to stay safe. I don't think you know how much I worry about you. Promise me."

"I promise Eric." He finished washing me and dressed me in a thin pink nightdress as I still had a slight fever. He placed me on the bed like I was the most delicate treasure in the world. He got dressed and then he tidied my room. He folded my clothes and placed them on the chair in the corner before collecting up all the pieces of my door and taking them outside somewhere. He was back on the bed beside me before I could miss him.

"Lover?"

"Hmm?" He was holding me tight in his arms and I was close to sleep.

"What was it you were so afraid of earlier? I felt your fear but I can't think what you were afraid of. Was it your brother? Or your shifter friend?" I could hear nothing but gentle intrigue in his voice but I knew that under the surface of these questions he was preparing to kill whatever had me scared. I giggled at the irony.

"I wasn't scared of Jason or Sam," I promised through the giggles.

"What then?" He sounded almost disappointed which made me laugh ever harder as I thought about what he would have to kill to protect me from that particular fear…me. Then I remembered how afraid I had been and I stopped laughing abruptly. My voice was sombre.

"I was afraid someone else would get hurt…or killed…because of me. I don't remember what happened so I don't know how to protect them." I felt a shiver of fear creep along my neck leaving goose bumps.

"That's why you wouldn't tell them. You were trying to protect them." It was a statement not a question. I nodded into his chest. "Else?"

"Huh?" I turned my head up to look at him.

"You said anyone else. Who got hurt because of you?" He was frowning and his eyebrows were drawn together. I felt the tears well up in my eyes as the grief slapped me.

"Aside from you, y'mean?" He nodded and waited patiently.

"Gran." He pulled me tighter to his chest and I could feel him sending love and peace across the bond.

"It wasn't your fault that she died. You can't be held responsible for the actions of others Sookie."

"But…" He rolled us over so that he was lying on top of me and looking down into my eyes.

"IT. WAS. NOT. YOUR. FAULT. SOOKIE." His voice had taken on the commanding boom he used sometimes and he said each word slowly for emphasis. I just stayed silent. I didn't fully agree but I knew that there was no point in arguing the matter. Thinking about Gran made me feel even more determined to find out what was happening before someone got hurt.

"Eric do you have any ideas how we can get my memory back?" I felt his hands pausing in my hair and his body grew tense and still.

"No. But I promise you that I will do all I can to keep you safe. I _WILL_ find out who is responsible and they will pay!" I smiled at his ferocity. Then I braced myself for his ire.

"I want to remember Eric. I want to do a mind merge." Eric snarled.

As if being directed by the fates, Amelia chose that moment to return home. I felt Eric's fury and I waited as he tried to control himself.

"Knock knock," Amelia said poking her head in my now door-less doorway. "Come up with a plan yet?" She asked smiling hopefully.

I said "yes" at the same time Eric growled "no". Amelia frowned at us in confusion.

"It's too dangerous Sookie. You promised me. You promised you would do what you could to stay safe."

"I _need_ to do this Eric. You know what it's like not to remember. I _have_ to do this."

"NO! I won't let you. It's too dangerous. Why do you think I didn't do it to get my memory back? You could die." He shuddered under me and I pressed myself into him further- considering how tightly he was holding me that was quite an achievement.

"Still talking about the merge?" Amelia asked a little ruefully. I nodded. "Eric I think it's worth a shot. With Sookie's ability I don't think the risks are that high. She will be able to tell if the wielder had bad intentions before they start." Eric growled at Amelia but I felt his body relax.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" He asked me in an exasperated grumble.

"No. I want to do it," I said defiantly.

"Are you sure? Are you sure that's what you want? Even though you could die. Even though you could go mad. Are you sure Sookie?" With each question he was begging me to change my mind but I wouldn't. That's me- stubborn, crazy Sookie Stackhouse.

"If we don't figure this out I could die anyway and I hate not knowing, I'm sure."

"Then I need to make a call." He got up and left the room without another word. Amelia came and sat beside me and I let my eyes rest for a moment.

He wasn't gone long and when he returned he brought with him a sandwich. He returned to his place beside me pulling me up against him so we were both sat against the head board and putting the plate in my hands.

"Dr. Ludwig will be here in half an hour. Eat." His voice was resigned and soft but I could tell he was still angry. I just couldn't tell who his anger was directed at.

"Dr. Ludwig?" I asked confused, again.

"Isn't she that dwarf healer?" Amelia asked.

"Yes. She has the gift. I told her everything and she agreed to do the merge. She said you need to eat first, so eat!" I frowned at the sandwich. Eric had made my favourite but I simply couldn't face food. My stomached turned at the thought of it.

"You do need to eat something Sook," Amelia encouraged. I glared at her.

"Who's side are you on?" She giggled at my outburst.

"Ah Sookie. You know we are all on your side. When did you last eat something?" My frown deepened as I realised I hadn't eaten since lunchtime- yesterday. "Well?"

"Lunchtime yesterday. I haven't been hungry," I added defensively.

"EAT!" Eric commanded growing even angrier at my answer. I flicked my glance between Eric and Amelia but they both looked at me with the same expression. I sighed in defeat and bit into the sandwich.

"Miss Stackhouse, lovely to see you again." Dr. Ludwig said popping, quite literally, into my bedroom.

"Hello Dr," I said in a quiet voice. I was very sleepy. The sandwich had made me sick and Amelia had given me some tablets to stop the nausea. Unfortunately, they also made an already exhausted person very drowsy. Eric had curled me up on my pillow and then folded next to me. I had been just on the brink of oblivion when Dr. Ludwig had arrived.

"I see you have been getting into trouble again." I smiled sheepishly at her. "Not to worry. We will get that memory back in no time." She placed her black bag on the bed and started taking out various items.

"If anything happens to Sookie you will have to answer to me!" Eric's threat made me shiver in fear. I didn't want to think what he would do if anything did happen to me. I was glad I would never have to find out.

"Oh back off vampire. Nothing will happen to your bonded. In fact, with her ability I bet she will be able to maintain some control or at the very least remain aware." Eric didn't look convinced. He looked down right pissed. He sat bolt upright with his arms folded across his chest. It was like he was a bouncer keeping guard.

"I've never witnessed a merge before. Exactly what is the process?" Amelia asked and I looked away from Eric very interested in the answer.

"I simply have to touch a person to merge with them. It's very simple although the recipient has to be willing to see into my mind." She turned to face me and the look in her eyes was a little scary. She was excited like a child at Christmas.

"So what are all those for?" I asked pointing to the various liquids and crystals she had placed on my bedside table.

"They are for after. Now just relax and let your mind go." She placed a small hand on my cheek and her skin was ice cold compared with my hot flesh.

For several minutes nothing happened and then I got my headache back. The pounding started as a light beat but quickly grew to a maddening hammering. I saw Dr. Ludwig frown and her eyes blazed with determination before everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I was far from happy. Ludwig had promised me that no harm would come to my love but I had little faith. I didn't want this but I knew Sookie wouldn't give up either. As tenacious and stubborn as she is I was sure that if I refused to help her find a merge partner she would find one herself. I couldn't stop her during daylight hours without putting her on house arrest, as much as I might want to. That aside, I also didn't have another plan and her growing pain had me very worried. Sookie was the bravest person I knew and she could withstand a lot but I could feel the pain eating away at her. I was surprised she had remained conscious while giving me blood and fucking me. I hadn't wanted to do either but my hunger could not be ignored and she was irresistible. She had never offered herself to me like that before. I could feel through the bond that she trusted me completely. She was giving me her life because she knew that I needed it. She was willingly putting herself at my mercy and she was doing it with love in her heart. I had tried to be gentle but feeling my need she had demanded more and ignored any pain she incurred because of it. I loved that woman!

She had barely been able to stand afterwards but still she had offered herself to me again. She craved me more than she should but while it worried me to no end I was glad. It evened out the playing field a bit as I couldn't get enough of her either. Normally I would have taken a willing woman until she was broken and couldn't withstand any more but Sookie was too precious to me to even consider harming her that way. I desired her like no other, both her body and her unique blood, but my feelings ran deeper than desire. It was those feelings that made sex with Sookie the best I had experienced. She was able to take me to new heights with her passion and I couldn't imagine going back to the dark, lust driven world I had been in before. I cared for Sookie and seeing her so weak and in pain made me afraid.

I had gotten everything I had wanted. She had confided in me before all others. She had given herself to me and she had asked to live with me. I was still a little shocked over that last one. I had thought it would take her much longer to relinquish her life in Bon Temps. The thought of all my happiness being stolen away was intolerable and I would decimate any who tried. And yet, her weakening condition was great cause for alarm. Her fear too was something I longed to protect her from. She, being the loving angel that she is, blamed herself for things out of her control. She feared for others above herself. It was that passion that had made me love her to begin with. Even with no memory of who I was I could see that she was a mark above all others. Risking her own life, happiness and home for those in need she had unknowingly carved a permanent place in my dead heart.

I watched closely monitoring every feeling coming across the bond as Ludwig placed a hand on my bonded's face. For a long while I felt nothing but anxiety and I began to hope that it wouldn't work. That the magic which prevented Sookie from being glamoured would also protect her mind from the merge. Then I felt a growing pain inside her before she blacked out. Her body shook violently like she was having some sort of fit and the healer stood there wide-eyed. I stood up and growled at the imp. My fangs coming down ready for their second meal of the night.

"Something's wrong," the dwarf said with her hands turned palms towards me. I was ready to tear her apart. Her time left was short.

"Or something is right." And unfamiliar male voice answered from the corner of the room. Odd how I hadn't detected him. I span to look at the intruder ready to defend my heart with every ounce of strength I possessed. The witch and the dwarf gasped. I fell to my knees with my head down as soon as I glimpsed him. I was in shock and awe. I had recognised him instantly.

"My lord how may I serve you?" I asked as reverently as I could. He laughed to himself for a moment and I heard him step forward just before he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Stand my child. We have much to discuss." I did as he commanded and looked into the eye of Odin, leader of the gods.

"My lord was it you blocking me from the girl's mind?" The dwarf asked half in awe and half irritation. Odin laughed again a deep belly laugh.

"Yes and I would appreciate it if you would calm her with a neurosial mix. I fear her physical being is not as strong as her spiritual mind and your little stunt has her going into shock." The dwarf began pouring various concoctions into an empty bottle.

"I shall need a witch to enchant the blend," the dwarf stated bluntly. I watched simultaneously ecstatic and terrified. Sookie was in trouble. Odin stood over her with a hand on my shoulder- Odin! I began to realise what was happening to my bonded was bigger than any of us had imagined.

"I can do that." Amelia jumped up immediately and began chanting. The liquid turned from purple to red and she returned to her place at the foot of the bed. Resuming her silent observation.

Ludwig inserted a straw into my lover's mouth and with great care began to pour the crimson liquid down her throat. It wasn't easy as she was shaking so hard but as soon as the liquid passed her lips the tremors slowed until she was lying peacefully still.

"Good. Now that's taken care of it is time to enlist your help." Odin slapped my shoulder and I noticed that his eye was fixed on the sleeping angel beside us. He had the oddest expression on his face.

"I would be honoured to assist you in any way, my lord." The God of the Gods moved and took Sookie's hand in his own.

"Then you will help my little sister with her ascension." I just gaped at him unable to understand his meaning. "I am afraid there is too little time for the transition to take place without aid. She is too powerful and yet too weak."

"SHUT UP!" Amelia exclaimed. "Sookie is a barmaid not a freakin god!" Odin laughed again at the stupefied expressions we all wore.

"Hard to believe, I know. But, I can assure you that Sookie is weeks away from becoming a Goddess. She is one of few in my large family that have developed their power without genetic influence. That, of course, is also why it will be hard for her to prepare. She cannot simply shed her humanity and yet it stands in the way of her destiny. That is where you come in." He turned to me taking my hand and placing it with hers.

"What must I do?"

"First, you must not tell her what she is. This will not be an easy task but she must discover the truth of her identity herself or she will be lost for all eternity. Can you three agree to keep this secret until the time is ready. When she is ready, to reveal it to the world?"

"I can," Ludwig and Amelia said in unison. Odin fixed his gaze on me and I nodded. I understood what he wasn't saying. Sookie was inches away from death. Her loss of memory was her only protection. A protection we had almost ripped from her. The thought of how close we had come was like a sword in my chest.

"I can do as you ask." I forced the words out through the pain. My long life had given me great control and I was using every bit of it.

"Ludwig you are dismissed." The dwarf bowed slightly to Odin and then was gone. "Amelia you must help with the next part. You care for this girl a great deal, do you not?"

"Yes. I love Sookie like a sister. She is family to me." Odin smiled at the comment but it was not a friendly smile.

"Have you noticed anything odd about your friend's moods lately?"

"Well. She has been a bit…extreme lately. I mean Sookie has always been fiery but lately it's like her emotions have been out of control." I frowned at the witch. I had noticed something similar but had out it down to her passionate temperament and poor health.

"Do you know why her emotion are so wild, witch?" I sensed Amelia was being tested and I wondered if I would be forced to prove my worth. I hoped not. I had never been worthy of Sookie while she was 'human' so as a goddess I stood no chance.

"No but if I had to guess it would be that her new power is trying to find release and her emotions are the only place for it to go. I would also guess that's why she has been so ill. You have been draining her energy and her power has been manifesting so her body has been feeling the backlash." Amelia sounded cross at the end and I wondered if she was stupid enough to challenge a god. _MY_ GOD!

"Very good. So can you tell me what will happen if she continues to suppress her power and her emotions become too…animated?"

"My guess would be that her powers would emerge by accident and she would be at risk of hurting herself or others. She has to be kept calm and happy until her physical self learns of her identity and masters some control."

"Well done. You are, of course, right. That is how you shall help Mr. Northman. You must aid him to keep my sister happy and calm. At night he can be there for her but during the day she is most vulnerable to trauma and she will need someone who can care for her and protect her from herself." Odin held something out to Amelia and she took the necklace from him. It was made of silver and I noticed the symbol of the gods on the pendant.

"Thank you. I will do all I can for her." Then Amelia stood up and left the room. _Now vampire the final thing will require careful planning. _I was shocked as the God of Gods spoke to me in my mind. I began to wonder what he had said to the others without my knowledge.

_In three weeks my sister will face the final test. She must have completed her transition by then. She must have accepted her identity and have control over her powers. We have completed her training but it is up to you to make her remember it. She will need support and guidance in adapting her new abilities to the physical realm._

"What would you have me do, my lord?" He smiled in an evil way.

"Her power is inherent, instinctual but it has been dormant in her physical being. She is trained and ready. Re-awaken her powers and her memories will follow." He released our hands but I kept my hand over Sookie's. He snapped his fingers and a golden sword appeared. He held the mighty weapon out to me.

"You will need this. A sword of the Gods is a precious gift. Use it well." I took the sword with my free hand and fell to my knees again.

"I will treasure it my lord." The sword was long and heavy. It was perfectly balanced and double edged. Along the blade there were engraved symbols but I didn't recognise them. I guessed they were only known to the gods. The symbol of the gods was crested in the handle. I looked up and saw Odin lean over the bed to kiss Sookie on the forehead.

"She will be the best of us all," he said although I had a feeling he was talking to himself. "Northman." He looked at me and I imagined it was the look a father might give. It reminded me of the way Jason had been looking at me earlier. His voice was firm and wise.

"Yes my lord?" He smiled a knowing smile at me.

"You are not worthy of her." My heart sank and I was sure I would die again. "Unless she decides it's so," he continued. I looked up at him from where my gaze had fallen and he winked at me before vanishing into the night.

My mind was racing so fast I could hardly keep up. I glanced at the clock. It was just approaching midnight. It was hard to believe so much had happened in such a small space of time. I began to plan ways to 're-awaken' her powers. I knew how hard this was going to be. I remembered all too well the frustration and confusion that went with new abilities and consuming urges. It was not going to be easy but I had some ideas. I was going to need help. I absolutely did NOT want to ask for help but I knew Sookie and it was the best chance. It would take all of my patience, control, tolerance and humility but she was too important to let my pride get in the way.

Sookie rolled over onto her side and moaned in her sleep. I moved to sit beside her on the bed. I placed the sword on the floor and stroked her hair. She sighed at my touch. I watched her for a long time as she slumbered. My Sookie was a goddess. I was shocked but I was not entirely surprised. I had always known she was special. I had always know that she was destined for greatness. Sure, I had never imagined that she would be a deity. She was so fragile and …mortal. But my Sookie had the biggest spirit in the world. That Odin himself would state she was 'the best of them all' was, was, well it was beyond words. I wondered what had happened to elevate her. He had claimed that her lineage had nothing to do with it. I hoped I would get the answers. I hoped that we would stay together. Her life was going to change significantly.

For one brief minute I despaired that we would be torn apart. Gods belonged in the heavens not on earth with vampires. There was no way I was ever going to be worthy of this beautiful creature. Then my pragmatism kicked in and I got to work. No point in mourning her loss until she was actually lost. I flipped the phone open.

"Pam I need you to do something for me…"

I looked at the clock. One, I was due in Fangtasia in an hour. I hated the thought of leaving her but this had to be done and I couldn't wait. Time was against us in every way. I felt her stir and her eyes opened slowly. She blinked a few times and smiled up at me.

"Hey," she said softly. I smiled down at her with affection. She was so innocent. Even after everything she had seen and done she was innocent. She stretched and yawned. I could feel her relief that the pain was gone. She was still weary but she felt much stronger. "So what happened? I still can't remember but I'm not dead or mad so that's a bonus." She was trying to cover her disappointment with humour.

"Yes. A big bonus," I said smiling down at her teasingly. "I am going to be honest with you Sookie as I promised you I would be. Something happened that was very unexpected but I am not permitted to tell you anything about it. I know that is unfair and I know you will want to know but you must trust me. I cannot tell you about it but I can tell you that you do not need to worry. Everything will be alright and everything will become clear very soon." She thought about that for a moment and then I felt her temper start up. I remembered what Odin had said about her 'animated emotions' and I began to worry. Maybe honesty had not been the best policy.

"Are you serious? Pot meet kettle." She spat. She was so beautiful when she was angry. To her credit she wasn't anywhere near as angry as I had anticipated. She was keeping a lid on her temper as she tried to understand my perspective.

"I am sorry love. I wish I could tell you but you just have to trust me."

"So are you telling me that you know what happened?"

"I am."

"And I can't remember but you can't tell me." She thought about it. For a brief second she was pissed but then she burst out in a fit of giggles.

"What is funny?" I was worried she had gone mad after all.

"Karma," she said through the roar of laughter and then I was laughing with her.

We stayed curled up on the bed together and I listened to her heartbeat and her steady breathing as she relaxed in my arms. I was holding a goddess and she was blissfully happy. Even after a thousand years you can be surprised at what life throws at you. I wondered if Sookie herself would change much once she had completed her transformation but then I decided that she had always been so consumed with spirit the chances were she would be pretty much the same. That was fine by me. I loved Sookie just as she was, not that I wouldn't love her if she changed, but I wasn't seeking a change. She was just starting to drift back to sleep and I decided I needed to take my leave so that she didn't wake to find me gone.

"Sookie, dear one. I have to go to Fangtasia for a meeting. I will come back as soon as the sun goes down tomorrow night. Do you want to come to my house then or would you rather wait to move in after all this is over?" I wasn't happy with myself for leaving her and I worried about what might happen while I was gone. Her eyes fluttered open with some effort.

"I understand. I want to be with you, now especially, if that's alright? I can say my goodbyes tomorrow and pack up what I need so I am ready when you arrive. There's no point putting it off. We could go to Fangtasia too. I don't want to keep taking you away from your work." She actually sounded worried that I wouldn't want her with me and she was concerned that her little problems were distracting me from my work. She was right that my work was suffering slightly but Pam could manage and to hell with work! My woman needed me, more than she knew, and that came first.

"Sookie of course that's alright. I can't wait for you to move in but only if you are ready."

"I'm ready," it sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

"Then tomorrow I will introduce you at the bar as my partner and set up your job role as telepath. We can leave early and celebrate at home. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good." She was smiling up at me but she couldn't conceal the conflict she felt. I wouldn't call her on it. For one, she needed to work things out for herself. As willing as I had been I hadn't pushed she had volunteered to live with me. For another, it was what I wanted so why question it. I got up and leaned over her small body to give her a soft kiss.

"Goodnight my lover. Sleep well and dream of me. I love you."

"I love you too Eric. See you tomorrow." Her eyes drifted closed as she spoke and she succumbed to sleep before I left her side.

I was in my office at Fangtasia. It was very crowded and all of the people gathered around my desk were some cause of irritation or ire. I was waiting for Pam to join us as she finished closing the bar and I could tell that my guests were as annoyed to be here as I was to have them. One thing kept us sat together in harmony, Sookie. She was the uniting force that prevented me from decapitating them and prevented them from trying to stake me. I had known this meeting would be a challenge and I had been prepared to swallow my pride in asking them for help but I had not been prepared for one of the arrivals. Already my control had been tested but the single thought of Sookie asleep in her bed had kept me calm. I had instructed Pam to get Sam, Bill and Alcide here for a meeting about Sookie's welfare. I had told her it was vital for her safety and existence that they attend and, as expected, they had put aside their prejudices and dislike of me for Sookie's wellbeing. The three men were expected and greeted with as much benevolence as I could muster. Quinn, however, was totally unexpected and totally unwelcome.

"I heard Sookie was in trouble and I am here to help." He had stated bluntly as he marched behind Alcide and Sam to sit in my office. Bill had looked as excited as Sam had looked nervous but I hadn't obliged either of them. I had nodded and returned to waiting for Pam. On the outside it probably looked like I didn't care the tiger had arrogantly blundered into my office unannounced and unwanted. That was the outside. On the inside I was six shade of crazy. I wanted to torture him until he rued the day he had ever met Sookie Stackhouse and then I wanted to see him beg for me to kill him. I wanted to watch those purple eyes suffer for every insult her had ever given me and every pain he had ever give Sookie.

"The bar is closed Master, do you require me to do anything else?" Pam asked as she slid around our guests to sit by my side.

"No just sit and listen." She did as I instructed and I felt five sets of curious eyes watching me intently.

"I have called you here tonight because of Sookie. Tomorrow night she is going to move to Shreveport to live with me. She is going to be working for me also and the night after next I will be bringing her to Fangtasia. On that night we have to attack her." All of the men sprang to their feet in outrage but they were too lost to speak. Pam was the only one who remained unaffected. She simply ignored the suddenly heated atmosphere and spoke as she would any other time. She almost sounded bored.

"Why?" I smiled with pride at my child as she had quickly inferred I did not simply want to harm Sookie.

"Because if we don't she will die." Like slack jawed idiots the man gaped at me. Sam, Bill and Alcide slid back into their chairs but Quinn remained on his feet. He always was a fool.

"What do y'mean?" He demanded.

"Is this to do with her being so ill?" Sam asked, finally piecing together the few bits of information he had.

"It is. I cannot tell you everything but what I can tell you is that forces beyond any of our control will kill Sookie unless we help her."

"How is attacking her going to help her?" Alcide asked with raised eyebrows.

"And if they are beyond our control how is it we _can_ help her?" Sam added. I noticed Bill was remaining silent. He had a tenuous hold over his anger and he was using all of his power to control himself.

"Very good questions. All I can tell you is that Sookie is going through some…changes."

"What sort of changes?" Pam interrupted and I could see a gleam of curiosity in her eyes. She thought I had something to do with it.

"The sort that are very rare and very dangerous. Now, we need to help her deal with those changes. If she doesn't adapt and fast she will die. I have been given the task to train her and I am seeking your help. Sookie trusts you and loves you which is why it must be you that attacks her. I am not suggesting that we harm her in any way. I have it on good authority that she will be able to defend herself. I know my explanation is vague and you do not like or trust me. But, I assure you this is Sookie's only chance and if you do not want to be going to her funeral in three weeks time you will help me." The room went silent for the longest minute. I was trying to devise another plan in case they didn't agree to help but I couldn't think of a better way to achieve my goal. Sookie needed to be forced into a situation that made her use her powers and only the foulest turmoil created by being attacked and betrayed by her friends would guarantee that she lose control. It was risky but I knew that if we strategized we could formulate ways to force her to channel her gifts. I just hoped that Odin was right, with her powers came her memories because she was going to need her memories pretty damn quick once the plan got going.

"I will do whatever you need for Sookie," Sam said.

"Me too. She is a friend of the pack so I am obliged to help but for her I would do it anyway," Alcide declared.

"Eric are you sure she is in that much danger?" Bill asked and he was trying to figure out what the danger could be that would mean attacking her would help. He couldn't imagine that she could change enough warrant training her in the way I had suggested. He had no conception of her abilities and to be fair neither did I. I was just going on the assumption she would have similar powers to other gods I had heard of. I had no real indication of what she was capable of.

"She is Bill," Sam answered for me. The other men turned to look at him. "She is really sick. She keeps collapsing and Sookie is no fainter. Whatever is happening she is in big trouble. It's like her body is shutting down making her too weak to live. I don't like it but if this is what Eric says we gotta do then we gotta do it. He is the only one she will talk to about it. We gotta trust him." Quinn sat down as Sam explained and the anger in the room turned to despair as the brevity of the situation became apparent. _Shifters._ They wouldn't listen to the oldest creature in the room. They wouldn't trust the one that had called them all here in the first place. Oh no! But they would trust Sam who had hardly any clue what was going on. Honestly. It was enough to make you want to start a massacre.

"I'm in," Quinn said. "If it will help Sookie then it's the least I can do."

"Master I will do anything you ask of me, as always." Pam bowed her head slightly but I didn't miss the sly smile she was wearing. She was looking forward to this a little too much for my liking.

"Then we are all ready and willing. What's the plan?" Bill asked solemnly.

It took two hours to agree the plan and more than once considered abandoning the idea and just killing the lot of them. By the end of it we were all sure of our role and careful safety precautions had been put into place. I was going to have to enlist the help of a few others but I could delegate that to Pam along with all the other final arrangements. Once they were gone Pam asked why I didn't seek the assistance of the fae but I dreaded to think their reaction to Sookie's new situation. It was best if they remained in the dark. I took the last hour before dawn to explain to Pam how Sookie would be working in the bar- read, while she is working it is your job to protect her- and she seemed very pleased with my new situation.

"I am pleased that she finally accepted you. I am sure you will be very happy together and I will serve her as I serve you Master." My child had always been loyal but I was happy to discover that she was genuinely accepting of Sookie. We were in for a rocky road where acceptance went and until her goddess status was known Sookie would be both widely sought after and despised. There were many more elements to be considered but I was sure we could navigate any advance made by the king or Victor so long as we were careful and remained prepared.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

When I woke up three things occurred to me. First, I felt well again. This was very welcome and made me feel happy that I had done the mind merge. It may not have worked as expected but I trusted Eric and if he said he knew and there was nothing to worry about then I wouldn't worry. The fact that I felt completely recovered only added to the proof it had been a success. Second, tonight I would go to live with Eric. I was very excited about starting our lives together and getting to spend so much time with the man I loved. The third thing was not welcome like the previous two. I realised that last night could have been the last time I ever slept in this house while calling it my home. The thought filled me with sadness. It wasn't a great house. It wasn't really a good house but it had been home for most of my life and I would miss it. I decided that today I would savour every bit of it as I said farewell and prepared to start my new life. In all honesty saying goodbye was going to be the theme of the day and at least the house couldn't argue with my choice.

Amelia was sat in the kitchen with a fresh pot of coffee when I got up. I figured I might as well get the first farewell speech out of the way. I knew Amelia would be understanding and it would be good to start as I meant to go on.

"Amelia I need to tell you something," I hedged as I sipped my coffee and thought about the best way to phrase it.

"Shoot." She looked up from the newspaper she had been reading and gave me her full attention.

"I am going to move to Shreveport to live with Eric, tonight." Blunt should do it. At least I made my point quite clearly. She smiled happily at me.

"I am very happy for you Sookie. To tell you the truth I kind of figured it was on the cards what with you two being together now n'all. Would you mind if I stay here or do you want to me move out too?" She spoke matter-of-factly but her thoughts were in a snarl. She didn't want to leave Bon Temps. She liked it here and things were going really well with Trey.

"Of course you should stay here. You can stay as long as you like. If fact, you can live here rent free as payment for keeping the place for me. I would hate to think of this house empty or neglected. I will never get rid of it. But would you do me a big favour?" I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and set my cup down on the table.

"Sure. What?"

"I told Eric that I would be ready tonight and I still have to say bye to Sam and my brother. I could really use a hand packing up my stuff. I haven't a clue what I am going to take." I began clicking my fingers nervously as I tried to plan out in my head what needed to be done today.

"I can help you there. I would be pleased to help you, although…" She frowned at me which made me even more nervous.

"Although what?"

"Although I shouldn't help you because I am really going to miss you," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh! I am gonna miss you too." I jumped up and gave her a big hug. "We _have_ to stay in touch. I don't want us to lose touch."

"Me either." We hugged for a long time and both cried a little before sitting down to work out a plan. I had never moved before but Amelia had plenty of experience so she helped me work out what I would need to take and what I would leave. To be honest I didn't have much that I needed to take to Eric's. I had to take my clothes but aside from that I only planned on taking a few bits and pieces. There was an old photo album and a few pieces of jewellery but the most important item was a book my grandmother had given me many years ago. The book wasn't anything special really it was just an old copy of fairytales but she had given it to me right after my parents had died. I had been forced to listen to all the horrid things people in town thought about my parents thanks to my disability and it had been almost too much for a seven year old to take. Gran had given me the book and told me to read it whenever I felt the world was too cruel or evil to handle. She told me that the world was only as good as people made it and if you dreamed of good things then the world could be a good place no matter how bad it might seem. I read that book whenever I needed to smile and it was more important to me than all of my other possessions put together.

Amelia and I had most of my things boxed up within a couple of hours and I was shocked that my life could be packaged away so quickly. Amelia had to go to Tray's but she promised she would be back to see me off. I, very reluctantly, headed out to my brother's. I knew he would go home for lunch as he did most days and I had to tell him my news. Needless to say I wasn't looking forward to his reaction and I sort of wished there was a way out of it but he was my brother no matter what an asshole he could be and I owed him this much.

I was lucky that I caught him as he seemed to have had lunch early today. He was just climbing back into his truck when I pulled up at his house.

"Hey sis. Is everything alright? I got to get back to work Catfish has me doing some extra hours right now." Typical Jason. He was acting like his little intervention last night hadn't happened.

"Everything is great Jason. I just stopped by to give you my news. I am moving to Shreveport to live with Eric."

"WHAT?! That's the dumbest thing I ever heard you say. He's no good for you Sookie." He slammed the door to his truck shut and came to stand right in front of me.

"I love him Jason and he loves me. I want to be with him and I am going to be happy." He placed both of his hands on my shoulders and crouched over to look into my eyes.

"Sookie please think about what you're saying. You thought that Bill loved you too and look what happened. They don't love Sookie they just hurt and kill." He began shaking me in his anger and his grip became painful.

"OW! Jason let me go you're hurting me." I tried to pull away but that just made him hold me tighter.

"You are gonna hear me Sookie. You have to hear me!" His head was filled of images of me. I was found dead in a back alley then stone white as I drained a small child. The last image revolted me beyond belief. He pictured me stabbed in a kitchen just like gran had been.

"Please, Jason. Let me go. You're really hurting me." I was sobbing and trying to pull him off me and get as far away as I could. That was when I remembered I had been drinking vampire blood and I placed my hands on his chest and pushed as hard as I could. Jason flew across the drive and landed with a crash. For a brief moment I worried that I had seriously hurt him but then he scrambled to his feet and my anger flared up again.

"Stay away from me Jason Stackhouse!" I yelled as I climbed into my car. I hit my foot on the gas and drove off at speeds more suitable for a NASCAR driver. I cried all the way to Merlotte's and I noticed that Jason had scratched three holes into my shoulder so I was a bit of a mess when I walked in the bar.

"Sookie, what are you doing here?" Sam asked from behind the bar. He was half way through a conversation with Ricky Holden the new short order cook and both men were looking at me as if they were looking at a ghost.

"Sam can I speak to you in your office please?" I didn't stop and wait for him to answer. I walked straight through to his office and waited for him to follow me. It didn't take very long.

"What's this about Sook?" He sat in his chair and it groaned with his weight.

"I just came to tell you that I am moving to Shreveport tonight to live with Eric. I am sorry I can't give you more notice. You have been a good boss Sam and I have really enjoyed working here. I hope we can still be friends." Tears spilled out again as I thought about my brother again. I had hoped we were sorting through everything but it seemed any progress we had made was now completely lost. Sam got up and scooped me up in a bear tight hug. I nuzzled into his chest. He smelt like the woods.

"Of course we will still be friends. Sookie if you are this unhappy…" I pulled back to look in his eyes.

"I am happy, Sam, it's just Jason." I explained and another sob broke from my chest. I felt like I was being torn in two.

"What did he do?" Sam barked. I sniffed and wiped my face with the back of my hand. Pull it together Sookie.

"Nothing he just didn't take the news very well and we had a fight." That wasn't it exactly but I didn't know how better to explain it. Sam calmed down some but there was still a deep frown on his face.

"Did he hurt you?" I shook my head. The last thing I needed was Sam beating up on Jason. I decided I should get home and get myself together. I couldn't afford to be miserable when Eric arrived. Not tonight of all nights and right now I felt so pitiful I wanted nothing more than to go back to bed and never get up. Sam thought about my words and then pulled me back into his chest. I sighed into the warmth. This was a much better reaction than I had been expecting.

"I'll miss you Sam."

"I'll miss you too Cher. Remember if you need _anything_ you call me." I nodded as I pulled away. I had to get out of there. Sam seemed to understand and he let me go with a promise that I would call him in a few days once I was settled.

Once I got home I ran a hot bath. There was nothing like hot water and bubbles to wash away a heavy heart. I washed away the small amount of blood that had oozed from the gouges in my shoulder and I cleaned my face which was all red and blotchy. Once that was done I lay in the water and let the world drift away with happy dreams of my blonde Viking. So Jason didn't want me to live with a vampire. So he couldn't understand. Well to hell with Jason!

I must have drifted off to sleep because I woke up naked in bed and Eric was lying with his leg over mine and had arm across my stomach. I didn't want to think. I didn't want to talk. I just wanted to be happy and feel him inside me. I wanted to be held and comforted and loved. I wanted to be treasured. Eric must have picked up on my mood or maybe he was just there with me because he began kissing me relentlessly. When I needed to breathe he began kissing his way down my body. My hands knotted in his hair as his worked my breasts. He took a nipple in his mouth and I felt his fangs penetrate my skin just as the first wave of pleasure swept me away. He didn't stop there.

Once he had fed he pushed into me to the hilt and began riding me to another wonderful climax. His hands stroked along my skin and as I came he threw his head back and roared. We were out at sea together. He pulled out of me and cuddled me back into his side as was becoming our custom. My head rested on his chest and his hand stroked my shoulder. I flinched when his fingers grazed the cuts there.

"What happened?" His voice was soft and gentle but I knew him well enough to hear the menace there.

"Please don't get angry," I begged.

"What happened?" He asked but with more force. He wasn't demanding exactly but he wasn't letting it go either.

"I told Jason that I was coming to live with you and he got scared. He didn't realise how hard he was griping me. I pushed him away and told him…" I broke down in tears again as I imagined never seeing my brother again. I was mad at him to be sure but mostly I was hurt. He had poked at some sensitive spots and it stung so I had lashed out.

"What did you tell him?" He was looking deep into my eyes and could feel only love and concern for my pain.

"I told him to stay away from me and then I left. I'm sorry," I mumbled into the cool marble of his chest.

"Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong?"

"I should be excited and happy but instead I am crying about my stupid brother." I thought about it for a moment and decided I had shed enough tears for one day. I sat up. "Well to hell with Jason Stackhouse!" I declared again and I marched myself to the bathroom. I didn't take long but I came out with a clean face and a mint fresh mouth. I got dressed and brushed my hair. All the while I was getting ready Eric lay on my bed and watched me with an amused expression. "What?" I finally asked him.

"I was just admiring the woman I love. She is so sexy when she is being stubborn." I leaned over to kiss him lightly on the lips but he had other plans. He wrapped his hands around my ass and pulled me on top of him. Kissing me long and deep.

"Would you rather I go back to crying?" I teased him playfully.

"Oh no!" He said in between kisses. "I prefer you like this." He rolled us over so that he was on top and we made love again. It was so passionate. There was no biting and no changing positions. We didn't rush but savoured it. It was like Eric was just enjoying being inside me and I know I was enjoying it. It was like we were becoming one being.

Once we were sated we got cleaned up. I knew we were going to Fangtasia tonight so I kept my goodbyes with Amelia short. I figured I would see her soon enough anyway. I found Eric had already piled my stuff into his car while I had been sleeping and before I knew it I was in the car too watching my house drift away in the rear view mirror.

"You can come back whenever you want. It will be like your own personal pilgrimage." Eric held my hand and I smiled at him. It was like he was reading my mind.

"I know." I smiled up at him. "So how come you are being so cool about this Jason thing?" I asked a little sceptically. He smiled an evil grin and his fangs ran down a little.

"Who said I was?" I just glared at him until he broke and roared with laughter.

"Lover you are priceless. I would love nothing more than to kill your worthless brother for hurting you. As your bonded it is my right. He had committed a blood offence. However, I know how you feel about your family. I will leave it for you to handle until you tell me otherwise. Is that not acceptable to you?" He smiled a fangy grin again that was almost pleading me to give him the permission he wanted.

"That's wonderful Eric. Thank you!" I leaned over and kissed him. I was truly touched. This was not normal Eric behaviour but I liked it.

"Sookie would you do something for me?"

"Anything," I said without thinking. His fangs ran all the way down as he considered that. He looked at me with a leer and then seemed to remind himself of what he was going to say with a little shake.

"Would you have more of my blood. Tonight, after Fangtasia. It would mean a lot to me if we could renew our bond as we start our lives together in our home. You never really chose to bond with me and I would like it if you would do this."

"I may not have chosen to bond with you Eric but I chose you. I gave you my heart. I am yours Eric and if you need me to drink your blood to show that to you then I will. I would do almost anything for you Eric. I love you."

"I would do anything for you. I love you more than you can know." We kissed again and I was glad that Eric's vampire senses meant he didn't really need to look at the road to drive.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

One advantage of dating the boss is that no one can have a go at you for being late. Well we weren't really dating but I didn't know what to call it. And I guess I wasn't really late as my job was to listen to any human minds around Eric. Eric was the one running late and while that was undoubtedly my fault he didn't seem to mind and he was the boss so no one else could mind either. Eric marched me straight to his office and sat me on the leather couch while he sat at his desk and began catching up on his work. I watched silently for a while as he answered several emails and made a few phone calls. I had always wondered about the inner workings of the vampire world and now I was getting to see them first hand. They were a bit boring. Mostly Eric had to accept or reject vampires seeking approval to enter his territory although there was one case where a vamp was seeking compensation from another vamp in the area. Apparently this vamp had killed his human despite knowing of the prior claim. A few years ago something like that would have made me sick but I had been forced to grow up at lot. I didn't like that a human had died. I didn't like that they still talked about that human like a piece of meat or a pet but I knew that people were little more to most vampires so I didn't bother saying anything. Eric ordered compensation be paid and the vamp was instructed to leave the area for killing a human. I guessed that the only reason he wasn't finally dead was that the human had been killed discreetly and the vamp in question had friends in some powerful circles.

After catching up with the majority of his sheriff work Eric called Pam into the office to discuss my role in his retinue.

"Yes Master?"

"Pam I want you to get the paperwork for Sookie to sign. She is to be placed on our health plan and given a permanent contract for $100 000 per annum. I also want you to arrange a meeting to inform all of the vampire's in my area of her role." Pam smiled at me as she handed Eric a pile of papers.

"Here is the paperwork. I have already informed all the vampires in the area and I have sent a memo to announce your relationship." She gave me a wink which made me giggle. I signed in the right places but didn't bother reading any of the papers. I figured if Eric wanted to deceive me he could do a lot worse than anything in a contract of employment could ever contain.

"Master, everything is ready for tomorrow and I have the item you ordered." Her smile grew and it reminded me of the smile she had given me before the witch war. I shuddered.

"Good. You know where to put it." She nodded and left the room.

"What's tomorrow?" I asked only half interested as I was still trying to figure out what Pam had been thinking to smile at me like that. It made me nervous.

"I have a surprise for you after work. Come on, let's go to the bar." I sighed internally. I had been dreading this part of the evening. This was when I had to listen to every imaginable insult and fantasy and somehow keep my smile intact. Eric laced my fingers with his and led me out.

The bar was busy, as usual, and Eric led me straight to his throne. He had a smaller throne next to his and he sat me down beside him. I fidgeted nervously which made him smile wryly at me.

"Get used to it love. This is where you belong." A waitress came up to Eric and asked if we would like anything to drink. "I do not require anything at this time but bring your mistress a gin and tonic." The short girl fluttered her eyelashes, gave a little curtsey and hurried away to get my dink. She was thinking that she would like to tie me up and make me beg her to kill me. I wasn't worthy of Eric's attentions apparently. _Well tell me something I don't know._ The thoughts in the bar were all pretty much centred on sex of various natures and I tried to focus on not running from the room in horror. It was like there were a hundred people screaming lurid thoughts in my head and suddenly I couldn't block them out. I wanted so badly to block them out. When the waitress returned I downed my drink in one go. Eric looked at me sideways but I just raised my hand to wipe away the action. A number of fang bangers began to congregate at the bottom of the stage. They were all seeking Eric's attention and a few of them thought seeking mine would give them better access to Eric. The way they craved Eric made me a little jealous although Eric showed them no attention whatsoever. I didn't like the thoughts they were having about my man. It made me realise that Eric and I had never really discussed whether he would feed on others or not. I wished I had had the insight to bring it up earlier but I hadn't. Eric must have felt my angst because he stood and drew me to the dance floor. The crowd parted in waves for us and he pulled me to his chest and led me around at a gentle pace. He didn't say a word but the action spoke volumes. He wanted to sooth me and show me I was his. I looked up into his face and his eyes were sparkling with happiness. I hated to ruin the moment but I couldn't keep my worries from him.

"Eric there's something I need to know."

"Yes my lover?" His hands slid down my back to cover my butt.

"Are you going to feed from the fangbangers?" He roared with laughter. I didn't understand how my question was funny but I waited for him to answer before getting angry. Once he had calmed he putt both hands on my face and looked deep into my eyes.

"That is what has you feeling so insecure love. Have I not told you that I am yours as much as you are mine?"

I answered carefully, "yes."

"And did we not establish that you would not let others feed from you?" I nodded. "So in parallel I will not feed from others without your consent. To be honest I would rather feed from you anyway. You taste better than any other human ever could."

"But it's not the same!" I protested my voice broke.

"What's not the same, lover?"

"I don't have to let anyone feed from me but you _have_ to feed. It's not fair for me to…" He leaned down and kissed me to stop me speaking. For a moment I forgot my name but as the kiss ended so did the comfort.

"Sookie I want you to listen to me very carefully. I will not feed from, fuck or favour any but you. I will do this because I love you and crave you. I will do this because I _want_ to and I will not have you worrying about it. Is that clear?" I smiled up at him.

"No need to get snippy," I said sarcastically before reaching up on my tip toes and kissing him hard. "I love you," I said in a ragged breath. He chuckled in my mouth and spun me around. The song had changed and it had a fast beat now so we glided around the dance floor like Shaun and Layla.

We danced to several songs and for the last one we gave a bit of a raunchy dance which had my blood humming. If all minds hadn't been on us before they certainly were after we finished and many of the thoughts began to centre around a ménage a trois with Eric and I. Ick. I scanned the thoughts trying to get out of the more adventurous heads and landed on something even more disturbing. _Stupid slut just as bad. They're an abomination. At least Steve will make sure we get them all. I only have to wait another hour. Will be glad to get out of this place._ The thoughts continued and it was like the whole world drifted away as I became consumed with hearing everything I could. I froze in the mid-stride as I listened and I began to scan the room. I soon found the man I was looking for. He was sat at the bar sipping beer and scanning the crowd with angry distaste. He was dressed in a black Tee and black leather pants. He fitted in really well and I could see why Steve Newlin had picked him for this part of the mission.

"What's wrong?" Eric hissed in my ear as he placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me to our booth. I slid in and he slipped in behind me.

"Man in the corner," I shot a glance at him and Eric followed my eyes. He nodded to tell me to continue. "Fellowship." Eric shot a glance at Pam and then at the man. It was all the instruction that was needed. Eric took me back to his office so that I could explain in more detail. I forced my legs to move across the bar but my hands stayed fisted at my sides. As soon as I reached the office I collapsed on the couch and the tears started to fall.

"They are going to burn the bar. They have planned to trap everyone inside but they have men in the streets in case anyone gets out." Eric sat next to me and cradled me against him.

"It's going to be alright. What else did you pick up?" I looked up and his face was contorted with anger. His fangs had run down but his eyes were gentle.

"That's all I could hear. He was thinking a lot about me but nothing useful." Eric kissed me on my cheek.

"You did very well. I will have to remember to reward you thoroughly later. I am afraid that your work tonight is not over yet though."

"I know." I sniffed. At that moment Pam and Clancy carried the man into the office. He slumped to the floor and Clancy propped him up so that Eric could question him. His nose was bloody and he was wheezing. I also noticed that one of his arms was limp by his side.

"What is your name?" Eric asked in a voice made of deathly silk. He moved to rest against his desk and tower over the man.

"Christian James." The man spat in a ragged breath. He was in a lot of pain. That I could tell without reading his mind. Eric looked to me to see if he was telling the truth so I nodded to confirm that he was.

"Well Christian it seems you have some dark plans for my bar. What are they?"

He answered, "I don't know what you're talking about. This has all been a big mistake." But he was thinking _stupid blood sucker. You can do to me what you like you are still going to burn. I only have to keep you here another forty minutes and it will be too late to stop._

"In forty minutes a woman named Marie is going to come into the bar and set a fire by the emergency exit. At the same time her brother Marcus is going to set a fire in the main entrance. Five minutes later a bomb is going to go off under the bar which Christian here has already planted. If anyone tries to leave the eight Fellowship men outside will shoot them in the heart with silver bullets and if they are vampire they will stake them once they are weakened. Steve Newlin devised the plan and he is waiting to hear from Christian. He must phone in ten minutes to confirm he has escaped the bar and the mission is ready to proceed." I revealed all the secrets of Christian's mind and I did it with a steady voice. I was feeling so many things that I locked my heart away and forced myself to do what needed to be done. Christian scowled and glowered at me. He started imagining me chained to a cross as I burnt to death. I was almost sick at the image. I got up and slapped him across the face as hard as I could, which was pretty hard. The three vampires were shocked at my behaviour and Eric was almost beaming with pride.

"Well Sookie," Pam exclaimed approvingly.

"He pissed me off," I explained.

"I can see that." I returned to my seat and let Eric figure out what to do.

"Pam go take care of the bomb and make sure no one leaves the bar. Clancy you take care of the brother and sister. I will deal with Mr. James here." I was scared. Not because our lives were in danger, again. Or because the Fellowship of the Sun were after us, again. Not because Eric was going to kill this human possibly in a slow and painful manor. I was scared because I didn't care. I knew that Eric would be able to deal with this. You don't survive a thousand years without being able to handle a few violent attacks. He was a freakin Viking for god sake. Violent attacks were his speciality. I just didn't care that a number of humans were going to die tonight. They were cruel and small minded but they were still human and I should feel something for their loss but after everything the Fellowship had put me through and with what they were threatening to take away from me I was almost pleased that they would be destroyed. While I was debating this with myself Pam and Clancy left to carry out their instructions. I looked up to find that Eric was watching me with a sad look on his face.

"Now Christian this is what is going to happen. You are going to say exactly what I write down into a voice recorder and this will be easy. If you try to fight or refuse to do as I say then it will be considerably more difficult. If you are thinking that you can take whatever I do to you I would like to tell you that I am over a thousand years old. I have walked the darkest corners of the earth many times. I have lived through the inquisition, the Nazis, the cold war and many other things I won't torment you with the knowledge of. Do you understand?" Christian nodded emphatically and Eric turned to quickly scribble down the script. I helped by holding the voice recorder in front of Christian's mouth as he read from the paper Eric held in front of him.

"It's Christian. I can't talk long just listen. Being followed. All went well. Will call again when I am safe. Mission is go." I clicked the stop button and Eric sat on the desk. He smiled down at me. _I hope I get to see her._ Christian was thinking about his wife. I saw several images of her. She had been drained by a vampire in New York which had been the reason Christian had moved to Louisiana. He had heard about the Fellowship and wanted to be near their base of operations. Immediately my numbness was replaced by sympathy and remorse. I realised that most people had a reason for their beliefs even if those beliefs were questionable. I didn't want any of them to die. I wanted to save them but I knew that I couldn't. I couldn't help them now. I couldn't beg Eric to spare them even though he was the law here. If I did that it would make him look week and cowed. It would put us both in danger.

Pam and Clancy came back into the office then bringing with them a sibling pair that had been glamoured into mindlessness.

"It is done," Pam stated simply.

"Sheriff the twins didn't have chance to start anything." Clancy said while giving me a bitter look that made me shudder.

"Take care of the eight men outside. I want them all glamoured into believing that they were responsible for the fire and explosion in the empty factory in downtown Shreveport. The police should find them just in time for them to confess. Take these three also."

"Yes Master. I have already located the snipers so dealing with them should be no problem. The bomb has been disarmed and the customers remain unaware of the situation."

"Very good Pam. Be sure to give a full report when you are finished." Pam and Clancy both nodded and left with the three members of the Fellowship. I took the phone from it's cradle on the desk and dialled the number I had gleaned from Christian's memory.

"You're through to the reverend Steve Newlin. Human rights activist and humanitarian." What an self-absorbed bastard! Humanitarian indeed- he was responsible for more unnecessary human deaths than any vampire I knew. I pressed play on the recorder and once the message was done I hung up. Then, I flopped on the couch in exhaustion. The combination of mind reading and drama had left me feeling drained. I was getting a headache from having to concentrate so hard and if I was honest I wanted nothing more than to run home to Bon Temps and sleep for a week. That was stupid and I wished I hadn't had the thought. I loved Eric and if dealing with this world meant I could be with him then that was just what I was going to do.

"You are amazing. You seem to be earning your salary already and its only your first night. I do wish that you hadn't had to see any of this though. I had much more pleasurable things planned for tonight." The way he said pleasurable made me ache and my tired body practically screamed for him. He came to sit beside me but he didn't cuddle me as I expected. Instead, he scooped me up and sat me on his lap. He began kissing me with the force of a hurricane and when I had to breathe he pulled away and began kissing my neck. His hands stroked their way up my legs and one hand slid under my dress and started rubbing on my thong in time with his kisses. I moaned into his mouth and flicked my tongue over both of his fangs. He slid two fingers into my wet hole and I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close as he worked me. It didn't take long for the pressure to build and I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming. I bit so hard that I drew blood and Eric took my lip into his mouth and sucked hard as I spasmed around his fingers.

"I love you," I said through a breathless voice. I felt like he was making everything better. He was taking away the ugliness by having me in his arms. It was a simple thing but it was all I wanted. He was all I wanted. It made me happy.

"Let's go home," he beamed at the concept.

"I thought you would never ask." He removed his fingers and licked them clean then he escorted me to the car.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

I didn't notice the house. I figured I would have all day to explore my new home so it didn't really matter. As soon as we arrived Eric pulled me up into his arms- Rhett and Scarlet style- and carried me with vampire speed to his day chamber. I barely noticed that the room was lit with a thousand white candles. It hardly registered that the floor and bed were littered with rose petals. I did notice that my favourite band's latest album was being played through large speakers but it didn't matter because I was with Eric and we were alone. He placed me on the bed making sure that I was sat comfortably before he began a very sexy strip tease for me. I watched in awe of his beauty as he moved gracefully to the music. After a few minutes he was left with only black silk boxers and I was so wet for him I could feel it on my thighs.

He could smell my readiness and it was urging him on. He pulled the boxers down slowly keeping his eyes on mine as I took in all of him. His gracious plenty was hard for me too. I slid forward on the bed and held my arms over my head. He took the hint and gently lifted up my dress. I couldn't wait to get my hands on my favourite part of his body and as he tore off my bra and thong in one swift move I put my arms around him and grabbed on to his gorgeous ass. I stood up and pushed him down onto the bed. He indulged me, seeming pleased by my assertiveness. I straddled him all the time kissing along his body and my hand slid down to his gracious plenty stroking and teasing. Eric let out a strangled groan at my touch and I lined him up. He thrust his hips forward and I almost came straight away I was so ready for him, almost. Eric sat up and I wrapped my legs around him. He paused me for a moment and looked deep in my eyes.

"I love you. I give you everything I have and everything I am. I will love you forever," he cooed.

"I love you too Eric. I am yours. My heart, my body and my soul it's all yours. I will be yours forever no matter what happens and I will love you for as long as I live." He tilted his head suggestively and I kissed the spot on his neck where it joined his shoulder. Then I bit down, hard, and sucked. His blood was thick and cool. He howled as I drew deep on the wound. He trembled beneath me and then sank his fangs in my neck. We were sharing ourselves and I felt the bond grow stronger. Eric began to spasm inside me and his orgasm triggered mine. We finished drinking as the explosion subsided but neither of us were anywhere near done. Eric rolled us over making sure not to jostle me and then he began sliding himself in and out. It was slow and loving at first and our hands explored each other as if they were trying to memorize every bit they could reach. Soon Eric began to speed up and I was pleased. I wanted him to consume me and we were feeling each other's emotions so strongly it was like his emotions were mine and mine were his. We were one. He rode me long, hard and deep. I screamed his name as I came again with a force not far from violent. Eric roared that language I didn't understand and then he fell on top of me. My arms were still wrapped around him and he hugged his arms around me. Neither of us wanted to move or release the other as the tremors still sent little shock waves over my body. I didn't even mind his weight. I felt safe and loved. It was the happiest I had ever been in my life.

The music stopped and Eric took that as his cue to move. He pulled out of me and curled me into his side for a moment before getting up and walking at human pace across the room to get something. I sat up and really saw the room for the first time. It was nearly the size of an entire floor of the house. There was a crimson carpet and, obviously, not a single window. We were in a super king size bed which had an oak frame that matched the other furniture. Most of the room was open space but at the far end there was a chest of drawers and a refrigerator. _Hope she likes it. She might think I am just being possessive. She is mine but that isn't what this is about._ Eric was such an easy broadcaster. But...no...Oh shit!

I could hear Eric's thoughts. Silent tears sprang along my cheek. I didn't know what to feel first. Fear- vampires were very private and certainly didn't want anyone in their head. Eric himself had made that perfectly clear. He would probably kill me for this. Remorse- I didn't want to hear vampire thoughts. That was the whole reason I had started hanging out with dead guys to begin with. Despair- Eric was going to hate me now. I was a human freak. A dangerous human freak that could hear everything he had in his head. Who could love that? Life had taught me the answer very clearly...no one.

Eric picked up a black velvet box and carried it over to the bed where he noticed my tears. He had been too consumed in his own thoughts to notice my mixed feelings across the bond.

"Sookie what is wrong?" He asked sitting next to where I had curled up into a ball and placing his cold hands on my legs. I couldn't form the answer into words. I didn't want him to hate me. You would have thought I would have been more concerned with _not_ dying but the thought of the pain his rejection would insight made that the far bigger evil. _Why isn't she talking to me? I hope I haven't hurt her. I knew I was being too rough but she seemed to like it._ "Sookie, love, if you are hurt I can heal you. Tell me. What is wrong?" I could hear the slight panic in his voice but it didn't comfort me. He wouldn't care like that soon enough.

"Eric I am so so sorry," I whispered in despair.

"What could you possibly have to be sorry for?" He nuzzled his face into my neck and I cringed. I pulled away to look in his eyes. I could only just see through the tear soaked haze. I forced myself to just spit it out.

"I can read your mind," The desperation was easy to hear in the words. I sobbed. He pulled away and I could feel his anger flair over me. He pulled my hands down from where they were covering my face. He clutched my wrists like manacles and stared deep into my eyes. I didn't flinch away, as much as I wanted to. I looked back at him and waited for him to finish me. My heart was breaking and fear consumed me. It seemed the more afraid I got the more I could feel Eric's anger.

"Do you think so little of me?" He accused, "I declare my love to you over and over. I tell you that I will love you forever. Did you think that meant only as long as you remained exactly as you are? People change Sookie. I knew you would change. I knew you would grow and to be honest I have been expecting this. I did NOT expect you to think it would matter to me though. I thought you would give me more credit than that!" His voice was stern but as his anger subsided I felt his pain. I had hurt him and I felt bad about that but I didn't understand his reaction. I thought about dropping the shield I had slammed into place to see if his thoughts explained but I quickly decided that was a really bad idea.

"Eric you are a vampire. Vampires are all about secrets. You know you never wanted me to read your mind. You made that very clear." Eric let go of my wrists and wiped my tears away with one of his fingers. He licked the salty liquid off his finger. He smiled at me with a leer.

"I don't have any secrets from you dear one but you are right. I can see why you would think I would not be pleased about this development. I am actually happy about this. It will come in handy although we must keep it hidden from other vampires. It would be best to keep it as our little secret. Do you think you can do that?" I nodded emphatically. The last think I wanted was for this to get out. The vampires would want to kill me and other supes would want to use me against the vamps.

"I can do that. Eric I am sorry for..." he pressed two fingers against my lips to keep me from speaking.

"Don't be sorry. Just be happy. I love you," he kissed me and that led to other things. We made love again, twice. By the end I was very tired and a little sore. I had just begun drifting off to sleep in Eric's arms when his laughter woke me into a more alert state.

"What?" I asked in a sleepy voice. I didn't look up to see his face. I just snuggled deeper into his chest.

"You are so much trouble," he teased.

"Why? What did I do?" I was too tired to be offended.

"I had planned to give you something but you distracted me with your beautiful body." He stroked his fingers along my spine with a feather-light touch as he spoke, making me shiver.

"What were you going to give me?" I didn't really want anything but I could feel that this was important to him. He slid away from me and began hunting around on the floor looking for something.

"Errnm," I groaned. He snickered and stopped his searching for a moment to kiss me on the lips.

"I will be back in a minute lover I just need to find...." he spotted something on the other side of the bed. "Ah-ha!" He seized the black box with a massive grin on his face. I giggled at the simple joy from finding the object. He seemed more human to me now than he ever had before. He came back to lie down and he handed me the box. I curled up into his chest again before taking it. I opened it slowly feeling a bit nervous by Eric's growing excitement.

"Oh Eric! It's so beautiful," I was looking at a gold locket. It was an oval locket and on the face was an 'E' made out of black diamonds. I opened the locket and inside was a mini copy of Eric's Mr. January photo. I smiled widely with lust at the image.

"I take it that you like it then?" His eyes were burning with his joy.

"I love it. Thank you so much." I lifted my head up to kiss him.

"I thought it would be nice for you to have a tangible reminder that I belong to you."

"But I don't have anything for you," I complained feeling bad.

"You have given me your heart. I don't require anything more...although..." _I wouldn't mind the chance to get my own copy of a picture of you. I would wear it always. _The thought would have been very romantic if it weren't for the images he was projecting into my mind.

"If you want me to pose for a nude photo you will have to meet two conditions," I said flatly. Eric's eyes bugged wide. He couldn't believe I would even consider posing. He was right. I wouldn't have ever dreamed it before but now I felt almost obligated to reciprocate.

"Anything. What could possibly get you to agree to such a thing?" His smile was so evil it was hard not to jump him again.

"Well first you have to swear to me that no one will EVER see it but you. I mean not even by accident." I eyed him meaningfully.

"I would cut out the eyes of anyone who dared." The way he said it so plainly made my insides shudder. He not only meant it quite literally but it was nothing for him to promise. It was just another day at the office. "The other condition?" He prompted.

"You have to take the pictures. I am NOT having anyone but you see me naked and I am certainly not going into a studio where I have to listen to sleazy thoughts that make me feel like some kind of whore." He looked at me with an icy stare.

"Never say that. You ARE NOT a whore. You are a southern lady. You are MY southern lady and I will disembowel anyone who says differently. As for your condition," his stare melted into a leer, "I wouldn't have it any other way. I will make the arrangements." I wondered how he would wear my picture and decided to ask him.

"What did you mean you would wear it always? Have you got a locket too?"

"Not yet." I looked at him wonderingly. "They can make a male version but I didn't ask them to because I never thought you would agree to have the picture taken. Yet again you manage to surprise me."

"You could have put in a regular picture," I pointed out.

"Perhaps but that wouldn't be as much fun." He winked at me. "But now I will commission the jeweller to make the locket." He kissed me and we snuggled until I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up it was nearly two o'clock. After having stayed up nearly till dawn I probably wouldn't have woken up at all if my human needs hadn't made themselves known. I was desperate for a bathroom and very hungry. I realised that I had forgotten to eat the night before and I was suddenly ravenous. _Bathroom first_. I pulled myself out of my Viking's arms and hobbled to the end of the chamber. I had noticed the twin doors at the end of the room last night and guessed that they led to the bathroom. I was very sore from all the lovin' last night. I simply wasn't used to this amount of sex. I had had more sex last night than I had in the previous year. _But what a good night it was._

I scrambled for the handle to the bathroom not wanting to put a light on even though I knew it wouldn't disturb Eric from his daytime slumber. Once I was inside the bathroom I pulled the cord and surveyed the private spa. It was even more impressive than the bathroom at the Regent Hotel. I did my business and then wandered over to the shower. I climbed in and let the four shower heads wash away my soreness. I noticed that Eric had already stocked it with my favourite products. I washed my hair all the time imagining the fun Eric and I could have in the elaborate bathroom.

Once I felt clean and refreshed I got out and dried myself with a big fluffy white towel. I didn't have to look very hard to find that Eric had fitted out one of the two sinks with things for me. I cleaned my teeth and put on a little make up. I fixed my hair in a simple ponytail, after drying it, before heading out to find something to wear. I figured all my clothes were still out in the car but when I opened the closet in the day chamber (which was a room in its own right and which lit up as soon as the door opened) I found that all of my things had been put away along with several new items of clothes in my size. I pulled out my baby blue knit dress that hugged all of my curves in the best way. I also took out a lacy white bra and a white panty set. I put on the dress and slid my feet into a pair of strappy white sandals. I looked in the mirror- trust Eric to have a mirror in the closet- and approved of my reflection. The vampire blood was making me look more beautiful than normal and my hair was more golden. I wondered what else our exchange of blood might have done to me. I could read vampire minds. Would there be any other changes?

My stomach rumbled to remind me of my need for breakfast so I carefully closed the closet up and went off to find the kitchen. I had only just reached the secret passage to the 'top' floor of the house when I heard someone in the house. I paused to listen to their thoughts unsure what I should do. _Master Eric said she should be shown the house after breakfast. I wonder what she will be like? I hope she isn't one of those fangbanger bitches. I don't think Master Eric has ever had a human in his home before. Only Pam comes here regularly._ I pulled away from the mind. She wasn't thinking about hurting me. In fact she seemed to work for Eric so I figured I should just get my ass downstairs and meet her.

There was a small note taped to the door at the end of the passage staircase which made me feel much more prepared to face the world. I was thankful Eric was thoughtful enough to leave one.

Dearest Sookie

The code to get out of the day chamber is esuohkcats or 3786452287. The same code is needed to return and no one but you and I must know the code.

I have instructed Kale, my maid and cook, to make you breakfast and show you around the house. I thought you might like a proper tour as we did not find the time last night.

There will be some things arriving for you today but I will not ruin the surprises.

Your new car is parked in the garage- you can argue with me about it later.

I have set up the house as best I could for your comfort but if there is anything you need or wish to change feel free. Remember, this is your home now too so treat it as such. The only request I make is that no one know where my day chamber is but us. Any guests you wish to have are most welcome but I do not share my home with any but Pam. I have other properties for business dealings and until you my social life was non-existent.

Enjoy your day and I will see you soon my lover.

E.

I smiled at the code for his day chamber. I frowned at the mention of a new car. I giggled at his explanation. He really was trying. Then my stomach snarled and I went to find the kitchen.

In the kitchen I found a cubby round faced woman with simple modest clothes and long curly brown hair. She looked like she was in her forties or maybe her early fifties. As soon as I perched myself on a bar stool at the breakfast counter she turned from the oven and smiled at me in approval.

"Hello ma'am. I am Kale Forrester. I am Mr. Northman's cleaner and now his cook too it seems. He asked me to prepare breakfast for you and then take you on a tour of the house and grounds. I am afraid I didn't know what you would like or what time to expect you so I didn't cook a full breakfast. I made muffins and coffee though. If you want anything else I would be pleased to make it for you, Ma'am." She placed a big mug of coffee in front of me and a large blueberry muffin. It smelt wonderful. I could tell Kale was very nervous to meet me from her thoughts. As much as she was afraid she wouldn't like me she was more afraid that I would take a dislike to her and get her fired.

"Thank you. This will be fine. It smells wonderful. To be honest the coffee is the most important part of breakfast for me." I gave her my very best southern belle smile.

"Master Eric said that you liked your coffee. Are you sure I can't get you anything more Ma'am?" She smiled warmly at me. _She seems nice. She is very beautiful. I wonder what she is doing with a vampire. She doesn't seem the type._

"Please, just call me Sookie, Ms. Forrester. I am sure thanks. I am looking forward to the tour."

"Well we will start as soon as you are done eating, Sookie. You can call me Kale if you like. It will be nice to show you around the place. We don't get many visitors although with you living here that might change." I began nibbling away at my muffin. It was delicious.

"How long have you worked here?"

"I have worked for Mater Eric for thirty years. He gave me my first job. I have worked as his personal maid for the last ten years."

"What did you do before?" I could tell that she was very happy with her job and I was interested in her association with Eric.

"I worked on his cleaning crew. He has a team of humans that clean and service his properties but his private home has a separate set of employees. There is just me and the gardener. I make sure the place is kept clean and in good order. If Master Eric needs anything or if he has guests I take care of that too. I am going to be cooking for you now so if there is anything you want just let me know."

I finished my breakfast and we talked for a while about Kale and her role. She told me that Eric was a very good employer because he paid really well and he took care of all of his employees. She had a full health plan, a pension and was entitled to any educational support she would like. It was all very interesting. We began the tour in the kitchen as it made sense to start from there. I didn't really take in everything I saw. From the large kitchen I was taken through the dining room, living room, sitting room, library, study, gym, sun room, guest bedrooms 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 and the garage. Kale gave a little talk about each room explaining how it was decorated and I just gaped at the stately way in which the house was decorated. When I saw the brand new Porsche that was parked next to Eric's Corvette I almost fainted. It was all so much more than I could have imagined.

Outside was just as impressive. I saw the front of the house for the first time. It was very big. The walls of the large house were white washed and the drive was paved with red stones. There was an actual fountain in the middle of the massive driveway which formed a sort of island. Trust Eric. The whole property was walled off and there was a large black iron gate which I hadn't registered last night. It must have already been open. The back garden was the length of a small football pitch. It was very neat and there were carefully tended flower beds that reminded me of gran. Closest to the house there was a decked area which held a built in BBQ. The decking area led out to the large heated pool which had a Jacuzzi section at the far end. On the left of the pool was the garden and on the right a pool house. Finally at the very end of the property there was a small orchard with a wooden seating area. My home was the closest thing Shreveport had to a palace. I wondered how many houses there were in our private neighbourhood and asked Kale as much.

"There are five houses in your estate but this is the largest. Master Eric had the wall built for security purposes although there has been no need for it so far." My head was spinning and I think Kale noticed. "It's a lot to take in but you will get used to it. How about I bring you some gumbo and sweet tea and you sit back and enjoy the sun."

"That would be wonderful, thank you." I lay back one of the sun loungers on the deck and closed my eyes. I had promised myself I wouldn't get freaked out over the change. Sure everything was bigger than I had expected. It made me feel totally out of place. Plus, everything was changing so quickly. But I swore I wouldn't panic. I would remember why I was here. I loved Eric and this was what it took to be with him. It wasn't like I had to slum it. I should be grateful for the world I was being invited to. It did make me miss my Podunk town but that was just because I hadn't adjusted yet. My ruminations were interrupted by my cell phone.

"Sookie how are you? What's the place like?" Amelia sounded like she was desperate to tell me something but I figured she would spit it out when she was ready.

"It's massive. I never thought it would be this big but I like it. I am just a bit overwhelmed s'all."

"You never thought it would be big...Sook," she was sassing me. "It's Eric!"

"Okay point taken. How are things back..." I was going to say 'back home' but I stopped myself just in time. "In Bon Temps."

"Good. I saw Bill at the bar last night. He was asking after you but he didn't know you had moved." I slapped my hand to my head.

"I forgot about Bill. I never had time to go see him and explain...arggg. I am such a bad friend."

"Don't worry about it I am sure he will understand. Why don't you just call him?"

"Yeah I could. I will. I will call him and explain. Anyone else I should ring while I am at it?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well you could give Jason a call. He stopped by the house this morning and was very upset when he found out you had left already. He came to apologise about something and he didn't realise you had planned to leave so soon. He went away cursing himself and saying he was the worst family in the world." I didn't want to think about Jason. I was still mad at him and his meaningless apologies were not going to cut it this time.

"Thanks for telling me. I will think about it. How are you?"

"I am good although I miss you already. I liked having you to share the house with but in all fairness I am spending a lot of time with Tray so it probably doesn't make much difference."

"I miss you too Amelia and I am really pleased for you. Are you seeing Tray tonight?"

"Yep. He has just pulled up actually so I have to go but I will speak to you real soon."

"Ok. Have fun and take care."

"You too. Bye." She hung up and I dialled Bill's number before I had chance to talk myself out of it. I owed him this.

"Bill Compton. Leave a message and I will get back to you when I can."

"Bill it's Sookie. I am so sorry I didn't find time to tell you I was moving in with Eric. I owed you better than that but things have been so crazy lately it just slipped my mind. I hope we can still be friends even though I am with Eric now. I just want you to know that if you ever want to talk to me or if I can ever do anything for you all you have to do is ask. I hope you can forgive my poor manners and dodgy memory." I hung up and put the phone back in my bag. I lay my head back and stared at the cloudless sky. It was a beautiful day.

Kale brought out my food and I ate it with relish. She was a very good cook. I was enjoying being in the sun so I decided to sun bathe for a while. I wanted to put on my bikini but I was just too comfortable to move. I just let the sun tan the few bits not covered by the dress. As I soaked in the sun I began to think. I realised that my life was happier than it had ever been before. I had more than I believed I would ever have but it was precariously balanced on the tip of a knife. My family couldn't approve of my choices for various reasons. I was uprooted from everyone and everything I had ever known. Something weird was happening to me-although I still trusted Eric that I didn't need to worry about that. He would take care of it and explain when the time was right as he had promised. But my life was in danger. I was with a sheriff. There were jealous fangbangers, FotS, enemies and usurpers. Plus we still hadn't had any contact with Victor or Felipe. They were sure to be problematic. I had known all of this before but here in this overwhelming house it just seemed more real. _Your just out of your comfort zone that's all. Eric loves you and that is all that matters._ I thought to myself.

I fell asleep worrying about my life in a very pointless and ridiculous manner. The peace of sleep didn't last long though as my memory began to plague me with faces and feelings. When I woke it was to a strange tingly feeling. I had the image of a fire and strange man in my mind and I figured I had been dreaming but I couldn't remember anything particular. The sun was going down now and I sat up to watch the sun set. It was sublime.

I felt Eric wake and I went inside to wait for him. My head was full I was having trouble thinking clearly. I sat myself down on the couch in the sitting room and stared out of the large bay window. _I wonder if there will be any other side effects. I wonder if I can only hear Eric or other vamps too. If I can hear vamps I bet I won't have trouble hearing Weres anymore. Eric said he had a surprise for me after work tonight. There were some things being delivered today I wonder if they came. _ My thoughts were paused when Eric came into the room dressed in back combats and a tight black t-shirt with the fangtasia logo on it. He was holding a True blood in one hand and a large envelope in the other.

"Good evening lover," he said leaning down to kiss me. He sat beside me and finished the True blood in one swig before placing the empty bottle on the coffee table. "Kale tells me that you have been on the deck most of the afternoon and she didn't want to disturb you so you missed the deliveries I arranged. You will have to have a long talk with her about what you expect and what meals she should provide. As for the packages I am pleased I now get to show you." He opened the envelop and handed me a single sheet of paper and a small black card. I looked down and read the top of the page. _Northman accounts and assets. _ I looked back at Eric with a puzzled look on my face. I could feel he was very excited but my head had worked far too hard already today. I didn't think I could take anymore.

"This credit card is yours and it gives you access to everything I have. Your salary shall be paid into your normal account but you can also use this whenever you wish for whatever you want." I looked down at the offending piece of plastic and frowned. I couldn't accept this. I wasn't sure how to protest without hurting his feelings.

"Eric I..." I didn't get a chance to say anything else.

"Don't even think about telling me you don't want it. Everything I am and everything I have remember. Speaking of which, what did you think of _our_ house." He emphasised the word.

"Love it," I said distracted. My eyes were fixed on the sheet of paper as I caught the amounts listed.

"Glad to hear it. Now this," he tapped the page in my hand. "This is a list of everything I have and you will need to sign some papers to make it yours too. I have $17 million in America. Then I have $6.7 billion in off shore accounts. In businesses I have Fangtasia, a club in London and a dry cleaning chain in Russia. In property, there is this house, an apartment for business in Shreveport, two houses in New Orleans, a house in Jackson, a house in Beaumont, a house in Mexico, a flat in London, a villa in Spain, a cottage in Italy, a house in Greece, a farm in Finland, four houses in Sweden, a cottage in Kenya and a house in China." I felt sick. It was just too much to take in and even more to accept as mine. I didn't want it. I didn't want any of it. I felt like my head was going to explode from the conflict and I felt myself start to shake. My vision became blurred and my hands started to get hot. Very hot. Eric seemed to pick up on my conflict and did the only thing that was guaranteed to calm me down. He kissed me, hard, for several minutes. I felt my heart rate speed up and the panic turned to lust. He ended the kiss leaving me in a daze.

"Thanks," I said breathlessly. "I needed that. This is all wonderful Eric but it's a bit overwhelming and it makes me feel..." I wasn't sure I knew the word to explain how I felt. Eric took my hands in his and looked into my eyes with deep affection.

"I know it's a lot for you to take in and I am sure that inside you are rebelling at the thought of owning part of all of this because you don't want to be 'kept' and you feel you haven't earned any of it. Am I right?" I nodded slowly but couldn't speak. I felt lost. Eric smiled at me. "Sookie you have earned this. You earned my respect and my love. Add to that the times you saved my life and I am pretty sure you deserve more than I have to give. As for being kept we have already established that you will work so please don't worry about it. I don't want you to worry about any of it. It will take time to adapt but you have the strongest spirit I have ever known so I have no doubt that you will manage. OK?" I nodded twice and he kissed my forehead tenderly in approval.

"Is that it with surprises now?" I asked in a small voice. I still felt a little unsure. Eric leered at me and his fangs ran down.

"Actually I have one more surprise. Come with me."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Eric led me upstairs to the first 'guest bedroom' it was actually the master bedroom, on the third floor (the top floor ignoring the secret fourth floor) and it was where the secret passage to the day chamber ended. On the four-poster bed was a white box. I was seated on the edge of the bed and Eric placed the package in my hands. I just looked at him wide eyed, made nervous by his excitement.

"I would like you to wear this to the club tonight. I know it isn't your normal style but all will be revealed later on. Trust me." Okay. Now I was scared. I opened the box to find a pair of tight black leather pants and black leather top to match. Both were made from soft leather and the top had one strap over the left shoulder and was backless. It tied with black cord in a criss-cross pattern in the back. I looked at them for about twenty seconds before losing it.

"Why the hell would I wear anything like that?" I spat. Did he really want me to look like another fangbanger? Was that how he saw me? No. I knew that wasn't it. If I was honest I actually liked the outfit I just didn't think I could pull it off and keep my dignity intact. His leer grew as he watched me with hawk like eyes.

"Just wear it, please." He added the last word as an afterthought and I debated telling him he could go to hell but the look in his eyes and the over powering lust he was sending me made me reconsider.

"I will do you a deal," I offered. His leer turned to an amused smirk.

"And what would that be?" His voice oozed sex. I so wanted him.

"I will wear whatever you wish tonight if you fuck me right now." I hadn't even finished the sentence and he was on me. My dress was the first casualty but it was closely followed by my underwear and his shirt. He took his pants off properly and I slid his boxers down for him. He stepped out as I took his dick in my hands. I stroked it a little and then, using my position on the bed to my advantage, I took him in my mouth. I licked all the way up from the base and back down a few times while I fondled his balls with my hands. He groaned in pleasure and rolled his head back. Then I pulled back and began licking the tip like an ice cream cone making sure to pay special attention to the sensitive bit on the underside. I could sense that he was close so I began working my hands in time with my licks.

"Ah Sookie," he gasped. I took as much of him in my mouth as I could just as he came so his cum shot down my throat. I looked up at him with a pleased grin. It was matched by him as he eyed me like a piece of meat he couldn't wait to devour.

"My turn?" I asked innocently.

"Oh yes!" He lifted me up and threw me up the bed. Then he was on top of me kissing and licking his way all over my body. He teased both of my nipples with his tongue before biting down and sucking hard. It was as incredible as it was painful. His fingers slid into my folds as he drank and the steady rhythm on my clit had me writhing into his hand.

"Omigod!" I screamed as I came for the first time. His mouth moved to mine and as he probed my mouth with his tongue his fingers slid into me. He began a steady movement and I felt the pressure building as he fucked me with his fingers. I was just on the edge when he pulled his fingers out of me and span me around. He pulled me up on my hands and knees with lightning speed then he slammed into me from behind. I came before he was all the way in and he paused. He waited until my orgasm subsided and I relaxed then he slid the rest of the way in and began pounding me. He was merciless and he clung to my hips to keep me from falling on my face. I sobbed with pleasure as I felt myself coming again.

"Omigod. Omigod. Eric!" I screamed. He was coming too and he roared my name as he shuddered inside me.

He pulled out slowly but held onto my hips. He flipped me gently and put my legs over his shoulders so he would have better access. Then he began licking me clean bringing me to yet another climax. Once he was done he curled me up into his side and kissed my hair. I was still panting hard and my body was like jello.

"Well that is what I call a good deal," Eric exclaimed.

"Mmm. I just hope you don't want to go to Fangtasia in the next half an hour as I can't move my muscles yet." Eric chuckled and hugged me tighter. I felt his joy turn sour but I was careful to keep my shield up so as not to invade his thoughts.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He quickly replaced the dark emotions with happiness and calm.

"Nothing I was just thinking but there is nothing for you to worry about now." I figured he was telling me that he would tell me some other time and for once I was happy to leave it at that. I didn't want to darken this perfect moment.

Once I was able to move again I got ready for work. Eric went to wait downstairs so that he could get another True blood. I felt very uncomfortable in the leather pants but the top made my breasts stand out which I liked. I let my hair hang loose down my back and put on a small amount of makeup. I put on a pair of fuck me boots that matched the ensemble perfectly and I headed downstairs to seek Eric's scrutiny. I had promised he could dress me however he wished so I figured he should get to inspect me.

"Lover you look incredible. Let's go." He gave me a quick glance and then turned to head to the car.

"Don't you want to inspect me to make sure my attire meets all of your expectations?" I asked a little hurt by his dismissal.

"Lover you are wearing the pants and top. That is all I wanted but with how hot you look if we don't get to the club quickly I am not going to be able to keep my hands off you and we really need to get to work." I smiled at his assurance and let him lead me to the garage. "Why don't we take your car," he said with a wicked grin and opened the passenger door to the Porsche so I could slide in.

"That's _my_ car?" I said like a slack-jawed idiot. Eric roared with laughter at my shock.

"Of course it is Sookie. You know the Corvette is mine and I told you that your car was in the garage. Do you see another car?" I held my hands on my hips as I stared at him in disbelief.

"No but...you got me a Porsche?"

"Yes. A Boxster S to be exact. I thought green was the right colour but I wasn't sure. Do you like it?"

"It's gorgeous Eric but it's a Porsche!"

"Would you prefer a Lamborghini or a Ferrari instead?" He was teasing me but he made the question sound so serious.

"You know that's not the point," I complained as I climbed in. He was sat beside me before I could blink.

"I know love but just enjoy it." He kissed me tenderly before looking at my breasts and turning away from me in a slight panic. I was feeling naughty after his little tease so I dipped into his head. _Don't look at her. You can't touch her we have to get to work. Just drive the fucking car and get there. You have to get there tonight. Don't think about it. She is so hot. You can fuck her later just don't think about it. Drive, drive, drive._ I smiled at his attempts to focus himself. I wondered what was so important about tonight.

The night at Fangtasia went without event. Eric sat himself in his office and did some work while Pam sat by me in the booth and her thoughts were consumed by my appearance. I knew Eric had her keeping guard. He was feeling very possessive of me tonight and I wondered if it was my appearance or the unknown factor that was making him so panicky. After a couple of hours Eric came out to the bar and Pam left to check on the staff. I scanned the room carefully but there was nothing to hear but more sex fantasies and insults. The waitresses brought me drinks with fake smiles and I spent my time trying to ignore the vampire thoughts which I was hearing as clearly as the humans. I was a little shocked when Bill walked into the bar but I didn't get to speak to him as he remained on the other side of the room. He gave me a smile and a nod so I hoped that he was alright with my message. I didn't listen to his thoughts as I decided he was no threat and I wouldn't be so intrusive to someone I trusted.

Two o'clock rolled around and I was still very awake in anticipation of my surprise. Pam closed the bar and Eric led me to the dance floor. It was strange dancing when there were only three of us in the bar but I soon forgot my uneasiness and lost myself in the music.

"Wait right here. I just need to fetch something," Eric whispered into my ear. "Pam." He called on his way to his office. I stood and swayed to the music not moving my feet from the spot as instructed.

"SOOKIE CATCH!" Pam yelled as she threw something at me and fled. I caught the short sword instinctively and just in time. A vampire I didn't recognise lunged at me with his own sword and I blocked the attack with the weapon Pam had thrown. I didn't have chance to search for Pam or Eric as the vampire lunged at me again. Again I blocked the attack with my weapon but I had no idea how. I was acting solely on instinct. Over and over the vampire came at me and we sparred like professionals. Every swipe of his was met with a block of mine until I was swiping and swinging for him too. I wielded the weapon like an expert and it felt liberating having such a power. I kept thinking _I should be dead by now _but I wasn't dead. I was holding my own...against a freakin vamp! The exhilaration was short lived as three other vamps walked in and began swinging swords of their own. I screamed as two came for me at once but I managed to hold them off. I managed to hold them all off. I was fast and light as I flung the sword in spiralling patterns. I danced and glided with the weapon not only holding off the death so desired by my attackers but threatening them with their own demise. After a few minutes I managed to disarm two of the vamps and they retreated to the wall to watch the remaining two vamps fight. Another two minutes and there was just the first vamp and me again. He tried to use his added height to his advantage by stabbing down at me but I span my blade around his and flung it across the room. I placed the tip of my blade at the vamps throat and he lifted his hands in surrender. I heard clapping and I span around to the staff corridor to see Pam, Eric, Bill, Sam, Alcide and Quinn cheering my victory with wide eyes.

I dropped my sword.

"What the HELL is going on?" I screamed at them. I had been fighting for my life against four vampires and they had just watched.

"Time for round two," Quinn said and he, Sam and Alcide began stalking towards me. The air seemed to shift and there was a gloppy noise as they shifted. I was faced with a tiger, wolf and a lion. The unknown vamps had vanished. I looked to Eric for support but he just folded his arms. Pam and Bill watched with hard expressions. I began edging backwards away from the prowling animals I had considered friends. Call me old fashioned but friends did not attack or murder each other and there was no mistaking the hostile intent of the three shifters. I soon ran out of floor space and I had my back pressed up against the wall while Quinn came at me from the left, Sam was in the middle and Alcide from the right. They growled and snarled in unison filling the room with animalistic rage. A tear rolled down my face as I tried to understand what was happening. I couldn't think what I had done to make them hate me like this. Eric, Pam and Bill too seemed happy to watch them tear me apart. I was scared and my heart was breaking. I felt like the whole world had stopped spinning and I didn't know what to do to stop them. I no longer had my weapon but even if I had I wasn't sure if I could use it on them. I loved them. I was scared and hurt but I still loved them. I wouldn't want them to get hurt no matter what they were about to do to me. But I didn't want to die either. They edged ever closer and I held my breath in terror. I could almost feel their hot breath on my skin. I closed my eyes not wanting to see the attack but I heard all three of them leap at me with a final growl and I held my hands up defensively. I took that last second to say goodbye. I thought about how much I loved them and I forgave them their betrayal. I let the knowledge that this was it wash over me in a wave of peace before snapping back to my terror and despair.

The moment passed but I was still alive.

Confusion took the place of fear as I slowly opened my eyes. I couldn't believe what I saw before me. All three animals were frozen mid pounce. I gawked at them with incredulity. I didn't have long to feel anything as whatever had frozen them thawed out. They sprang to life and I pushed my hands up again instinctively. They were just a millimetre from my body and blue light flashed from my hands throwing them back across the room. Sam, Alcide and Quinn hit the opposite wall and landed with a thump. The tears stopped from the shock and I fell to my knees. I felt like I had been beaten black and blue inside and out. I stared down at my hands willing the world to make sense again.

"Nice work, babe." Quinn said with admiration. I looked up and all three of them had changed back into their human form. They were pulling on clothes that Pam had handed out. Eric and Bill just stood frozen, staring at me in wonderment. I frowned and looked back down at my hands. It just didn't make any sense. I felt hurt and betrayed in every way. My head was pounding from the confusion and my body ached from the drain in energy and lack of adrenaline.

"Round three," Pam said with a fangy smile that made me shudder. She disappeared behind the bar and came out with a large box. She stood next to Bill and then looked at me like I had a bull's-eye painted on my head. She picked up five daggers from the box and began throwing them at me with practised accuracy. I reacted without a seconds thought. My hand shot up and a lightning bolt fired from my palm knocking each of the daggers out of the air. I gasped but Pam was not finished. She got out a backpack thing with a hose attached to it. She looked like the better looking Ghostbuster. I discovered that it was in fact a flamethrower as she shot a wave of fire at me. Again my hands acted on my behalf and a blue mist covered the fire extinguishing it. She smiled in admiration as she returned the weapon to the box. I stood up. Now I was MAD! I had had enough of this shit. It was time for some answers.

"One of you better tell me what the FUCK is going on RIGHT NOW!" I demanded. My body trembled with rage and I felt hot. It was as if my blood itself was on fire.

They didn't answer me. They just looked at me with awe and respect. I clenched my hands into fists. I was so angry that I couldn't read any of their minds. My own head was too much in a snarl to make them out. The fire burnt through me turning all of my confusion, fear and pain into outrage. I looked into each of their eyes hoping to find some answers but all I could see were more questions. The anger was making me shake so hard I felt like I was having some sort of fit. I couldn't contain the fury. I closed my eyes and screamed. As I screamed the room began to shake. I opened my eyes to see storm clouds gathering above us. Grey clouds rolled around us and a strong wind blew about me. Thunder crashed so loudly it was deafening. I fell to the floor screaming in agony. The storm vanished and I thrashed as pain shot over me in stabbing patterns. I was sure I was going to explode but just as I began to reach the climax my body went limp and the room fell silent. I closed my eyes and remembered.

I remembered everything. I remembered meeting the gods in my dreams. My new family. I remembered training with them and laughing with them. I remembered singing and dancing with them. I remembered but I still didn't understand. I was a goddess. I knew it as I knew my name but I couldn't believe it.

Eric dashed to my side and pulled me up into his arms. I was too weak to speak. He sat on the floor and pulled me into his lap.

"Sookie, love, speak to me. Are you ok?" What could I say? I was so NOT ok. I still felt betrayed because feelings like that don't just disappear. I felt scared and lost... I felt alone. I was so drained that I was even too weak to cry. I just lay limp in his arms. I could feel the others hovering over me but I couldn't turn my head to see them. All I could see was Eric's face. A single blood tear ran down his cheek and I could see the contortion of pain and worry on his face. "Sookie please, speak. I will explain now. I can tell you everything. I will answer every question you have but you have to speak to me. I know you are strong enough Sookie. Hold on, stay with me." There was panic in his voice.

"I remember," I whispered but the voice didn't sound like my own. It was strangled with incredulity and weariness. Eric sighed in relief and kissed me over and over. He kissed my eyes, my cheeks, my lips, and my nose. "I knew you could do it." Pride danced over the bond with engulfing love.

"Is she alright?" Sam asked Eric with a sombre tone.

"Yes. She is just really weak. That was harder than I expected but she was strong enough. She survived." It sounded like Eric was talking in a daze.

"I'm thirsty," I croaked. In a blink of an eye Pam was standing over me with a glass of water. She handed the glass to Eric and he helped me drink. The cool liquid was very refreshing and it seemed to wash away some of the mystery. It brought me back to the normal world that made some sense. The world where I was Sookie Stackhouse, human. I tried to move but my limbs were just too tired to support me. It felt like I had spent the day in a gym exercising every part of my body well past my ability and now I was faced with the consequences. Eric helped me sit up in his lap and I rested my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes for a moment.

"Okay," I whispered. "I assume you arranged all of this. This was my surprise. Please explain why you just tried to kill me." I was starting to come back to myself. The pain and anger still swirled around but so did the love. I loved them. I loved them all but I loved Eric more than anything in the world. I could feel that he loved me too so I didn't understand what any of this had been about.

"We didn't try to kill you Sookie. We were trying to save you. You remember, what do you remember? It might help me explain." His voice was so soft it was hard to remember that it came from a deadly vampire.

"I trained in my dreams. I am a goddess but I am human too. I don't understand." It was the most explanation I could give to sum up my memories.

"Exactly. You are a human but you are ascending to be a goddess. I don't fully understand the process either it is above my pay grade but Odin- head of the gods and your big brother- came to us when Ludwig tried to do the mind merge. He told us that we had to help you. He said that you had three weeks to discover your identity and master your powers in the physical realm. He said that we had to help train you so that you would be ready for the final test. That's why you have been getting sick and having such extreme emotional reactions. You, my dearest Sookie, are a god." I looked at him silently for a moment.

"So that's why you decided to gang up on me?" I asked with accusation in my voice. I heard someone laughing and so I turned my head to glare at whoever it was. Of course it was Quinn. He saw my face but that only made him laugh harder.

"Oh come on, babe. You saw for yourself that you can take us. I bet you could take an army of us. I always knew you were special." Eric snarled at his added comment but he just smiled at me.

"We didn't want to hurt you, Sookie. Eric promised us that you would be alright. He said that if we didn't help him you were going to die." Alcide sounded like he felt guilty. He had sensed the betrayal I had felt. I tried to smile at him. That made him smile back and his green eyes flashed in relief.

"How are you feeling Sook?" Sam asked. He was standing nearest me out of the group and I beamed up at him.

"Wonderful. I think I might just create a new religion where the gods are worshiped with chocolate," I said sarcastically. Sam barked out a laugh and Quinn, Alcide and Pam joined him.

Eric smiled. "That's my girl," he said softly. His pride pooled over me making me feel stronger.

"So, three weeks huh?" The laugher cut out abruptly. "What exactly is involved in the test?"

"I don't know. All I know is that you have to have control over your powers and acceptance of your identity."

"Don't worry Sookie. We are all going to help train you. The hardest part was getting you to remember. It should be easy now." Pam sounded more caring than I had ever heard her before. I guessed now I was on the road to god status that I had gone up a few notches in her priorities.

"Thanks," I said and then I yawned. I noticed that Bill was still standing silently in the corner. I wondered what he was doing here. All of the others had helped in my 'training' (it was still hard not to think of it as an attack) but Bill hadn't done anything yet.

"Is it time for round four yet?" Quinn asked. Eric smiled widely at my ex-boyfriend and I felt like the world had gone topsy-turvy again. Eric _hated_ Quinn.

"Good idea tiger." Eric helped me stand. I was still very weak so he had to hold my hips to keep me up. Pam turned up the music and started serving. The others gathered around the bar. Once everyone had a drink- mine was very strong and Pam told me it was called a toasted cocktail- they all turned to Bill.

"Sookie Stackhouse you are smart, brave and strong. I know you were meant for greatness from the day I met you. I pledge to you my loyalty and life. I will always be your servant." He got down on one knee. I was just about to tell him to get up off the floor when Alcide started to speak.

"Sookie Stackhouse you have a big heart, you are a true friend and I have always known that you deserved the world. I pledge to you my loyalty and life. I will always be your servant." He got down on one knee. I was just about to tell him to get up off the floor when Quinn started to speak.

"Sookie Stackhouse you are beautiful, sexy and righteous. I have always known that you were special and I pledge to you my loyalty and life. I will always be your servant." He got down on one knee. I was just about to tell him to get up off the floor when Sam started to speak.

"Sookie Stackhouse you are hard working, kind and trustworthy. I have always known that you were one of a kind. I pledge to you my loyalty and life. I will always be your servant." He got down on one knee. I was just about to tell him to get up off the floor when Pam started to speak.

"Sookie Stackhouse you are surprising and interesting. I always knew you were no ordinary human. I pledge to you my loyalty and life. I will always be your servant." Eric let me go and began to speak.

"Sookie Stackhouse you are loving and true. You have the biggest spirit I have ever known and I love you in every possible way. I pledge to you my loyalty and life. I will always be your servant." He got down on one knee. I looked around at the six of them. They all had their heads bowed as if to a king or queen. I wasn't sure what to say.

"Well thanks. Now get the hell up off of the floor and stop acting like a bunch of idiots. Y'all would think I was some sort of royalty." They all stood up smiling. Quinn was trying hard not to laugh.

"I told you she wouldn't like it," Bill said.

"She has to get used to it," Eric answered. I huffed which sent them all into fits of laughter.

We spent a few hours drinking and talking like friends. Eric explained that I would have an intensive programme of training over the next three weeks. He and Pam would spend time with me at night while Alcide, Quinn and Sam would work with me during the day. Bill was going to work on my understanding of what it meant to be a god. I soon realised that I was the only uniting factor in the small group and if it hadn't been that they wanted to save me they would probably have killed each other. I was very glad when Eric finally led me to the Porsche although there was a question I had been dying to ask him. I waited until we were half way home.

"How come Bill isn't helping with my combat or power training?" Eric frowned unhappily. He had been hoping to avoid this question.

"When you fight it is instinctual and while I know that you care for Bill it is too dangerous for him to go against you that way. There is a high chance that you will flash back to the time when..." Eric was struggling for words. Eric. It was almost funny.

"When he raped me," I offered.

"Yes and you would defend yourself. I know you would never intentionally harm him but he has hurt you too many times to take the chance." I smiled at the reason. Eric raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you would like to see me kick Bill's butt." He smiled.

"I would but I would not like to see you feeling guilty for hurting him afterwards. It's just better this way. I knew you would never really hurt Sam, Alcide or Quinn but everyone else was a risk."

"How come you didn't attack me?"

"Because you might not have been able to survive that amount of emotional turmoil. Your powers are tied very closely to your emotions as you may have noticed."

I smiled coyly, "I noticed but is that the only reason?" I knew that it wasn't. I could feel that he was holding something back.

"No. I couldn't bear to hurt you like that. Just the thought of it is more than I can stand. I don't ever want to hurt you."

"So how are you going to train me then?" I asked puzzled.

"I can train you without hurting you but tonight could have gone many ways. I wouldn't take the risk."

The drive didn't take long and as soon as we got home Eric carried me up to bed. I began to wonder if I would ever have to walk to bed again. We undressed and curled up in the bed. I was far too tired to do anything more involved and Eric seemed content just to hold me in his arms. My mind tried to run through the events of the night but it was just too much to absorb. It was that kind of news. The kind you get and know for ages before you can actually _believe_. I decided I would think about it tomorrow and I drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Mmmm," I woke up to Eric sucking on a nipple while his hands explored my opening.

"Good evening, Lover. You are so beautiful when you are sleeping that I couldn't resist you." He said against my skin.

"Hey," I said breathlessly. My heart was racing already as he fucked me with his hands. One hand was working my nub and the other was being pulled in and out in a steady and maddening rhythm. He licked and nibbled away at my breasts making me squirm. I could feel my orgasm coming and my body longed for it. His piercing blue eyes held mine as I cried out.

"OMIGOD! Eric." He bit down on my breast and drank. Each suck added to the intensity of my orgasm until it became almost painful. Then he was kissing me.

I flicked my tongue over each of his fangs and I could taste myself on him. His hands came up my legs and pulled them over his shoulders. Then he took a hold of my waist and entered me slowly. He gradually glided himself in me and I thought I would explode from the slowness of the action. I was hungry for him and he was teasing me with him slowness. After what felt like an eternity he was in me all the way and he began pulling himself out with the same slowness. Back in steadily until I couldn't take it anymore. Tears rolled down my eyes from the overwhelming need I had.

"Please, Eric. Please," I begged him. I was shaking slightly and my hands were digging into his arms. He smiled down wickedly at me. His eyes were fierce and if I wasn't so aroused I would have been afraid. I should have been afraid. If I was hungry for him he was ravenous for me. He pulled out all the way and then thrust himself in, hard. He began fucking me with the force I needed. I thought he was going to split me in half but I didn't care. I wanted it. I needed him. He rode me hard for a few minutes and it was _amazing._ Then he pulled out of me and span me around on my hands and knees again. I arched my back so he could go deeper and he was pleased with my offering. He pushed in to the hilt and continued to ride me until I was screaming his name.

He didn't stop there. Once I had finished contracting around him he pulled out again and rolled so that he was on his back and I was straddling him. He pulled me down onto him and used his hold on my waist to direct me. I didn't need much direction. I took his hands in mine and rode him with everything I had. He rolled his head back and roared.

"Oh Sookie. I'm coming, come with me." He released one of my hands and rubbed my nub in fast circles so that I climaxed again too. We were riding the tsunami of waves together.

My body was filled with that numb kind of bliss and I flopped down beside Eric so that we could snuggle. I had one leg flung over his and one arm lay over his chest. I nuzzled my face into his chest and he wrapped his strong arm around me and locked me against him. He kissed my hair, lingering to inhale my scent.

"I am so lucky." He stated simply. I tilted my head to catch his gaze. He wasn't smiling he was being serious.

"I think you have that backwards," I rasped as my breathing was still wild.

"Oh no! I get to fuck a goddess. I don't think you can get any luckier than that." He smiled tenderly at me and I swear I could see pure love in his blue eyes.

"Well I get to be fucked by a Viking sex god who I love with all of my heart and all of my soul. That beats a silly goddess any day." I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed as I hoped he would. It was moments like this that I liked best. The closeness and intimacy with a good man.

"You are not silly," He said sternly and leaned down to kiss me. He pulled away and smiled at me with the evil smile that makes me melt inside. "And do you really think I am a sex god?" I laughed at the way he swaggered.

"Yes Eric. You are a sex God. You make me come in ways I never thought were possible and you can play my body like a musical instrument." I figured it was true so I might as well tell him. He beamed with pride and satisfaction and I let my head rest on his chest again as the bond washed over both of us sharing our love and contentment. At that moment my stomach snarled viciously. I giggled. It was like an anchor keeping me from floating off into my own sphere of joy.

"You're hungry," Eric said the words like an accusation. "You slept all day."

"Yeah but I don't want to move. I will get something in a bit," I closed my eyes and held him tighter.

"You need to eat." He sounded like a parent scolding a sick child. He started to move from under me and I moaned in protest. He leaned over to whisper in my ear, "I will be right back, dear one." And with vampire speed he was gone. I stretched out on the bed and nuzzled my face into his cool pillow. It smelt of him and I inhaled deeply.

Eric came back into the room after several minutes and he was carrying a large tray. Thanks to my ingestion of vampire blood recently I could smell the food all the way from across the room. My mouth watered in anticipation.

"Now sit up lover and I will feed you." I did as I was told and sat up making sure to prop some pillows against the headboard for added comfort. Eric sat in front of me so that he could face me and placed the tray in between us. I reached out to take the spoon but he lightly slapped my hand away.

"Ah no! I am going to feed you." I pouted slightly which made him smile. He took the spoon and dug it into the pasta salad then carefully fed it to me. I felt a bit silly being spoon fed like a baby but when I tasted the food I couldn't think about anything else. I was absolutely famished and it was GOOD.

"Mmm that's incredible," I said after I swallowed it down. Eric smiled at my reaction and took another spoonful.

"Kale is a good cook," he told me as I chewed my second bite. He fed me the entire bowl of pasta and then moved on to a large piece of chocolate cake. I ate everything he gave me with relish but I got the feeling that he was enjoying feeding me as much as I was enjoying eating.

"That was great. Thank you," I said after I had finished eating and gulped down a big glass of coke. "But you seem to have enjoyed yourself too. I don't understand why you would want to do that."

"You feed me every night. It is nice for me to be able to take care of you in the same way. It makes me happy to look after you. Speaking of which." He scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the bathroom. He turned on the hot water and placed me inside the large Jacuzzi style tub. He got in behind me and turned on the jets. I rested my head on his chest and relaxed in the hot water.

Eric washed my hair and body in way that was more relaxing than any massage ever could be. His large fingers worked on every inch of my body until I was not only clean but also half asleep. Then after drying and dressing himself with insane speed he padded me dry with a fluffy towel and dressed me. He took great delight in picking out my clothes. He put me in a black thong and halter neck bra before sliding a beautiful halter neck dress over my head. It was made from purple satin and there was a section under my chest which emphasised my cleavage. The bottom of the dress flared out so it swayed when I moved. It was a beautiful gown and it made me wonder what the occasion was. Eric took out a matching wrap and he brushed my hair out so that it flowed loosely down my back. I was starting to get that he liked seeing my loose hair flow around me. I figured it was a Viking thing. Once he was done he stepped back to admire his work.

"So what's the plan tonight?" I asked looking down meaningfully at my clothes.

"I decided that you needed a break tonight before your training starts tomorrow. I am taking you out." He wouldn't tell me anything else so I decided to just go along for the ride.

He led me to the front of the house where, to my surprise, a limousine was waiting for us. I climbed in and Eric took my hand in his lacing our fingers together. I closed my eyes and curled up into his side. It didn't seem long before we stopped but it must have been longer than I thought because when I stepped out of the car I realised that we were in Bon Temps. We were in the parking lot of the Prime Time Lounge. The only 'fancy' restaurant that my home town had to offer. It had been in the town for a hundred years and I doubted that it had changed much in that time. This was where people came when they had something to celebrate but as the taste of the town's people was less than good the place had suffered over the years. I loved this place because it was were my dad proposed to my mum and I always felt closer to them here. Eric took my hand and led me inside. I was a little confused as I realised the place was deserted. Eric took me through the main room and out into the little garden in the back. He stood me next to the wishing well and kissed me softly. I looked up into his eyes and started to panic. I could feel growing excitement over the bond and everything began to click into place.

"Sookie Stackhouse I love you. I want you to promise me that you will be with me forever. I want to marry you and love you for eternity. Will you marry me Sookie?" As he asked the question he dropped to one knee and held up a beautiful diamond engagement ring. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to marry him and be with him always but the connotations of that were unclear. Everything had changed now and I didn't know what sort of life-span I had. I knew I didn't want to be a vampire but I didn't know if I could promise him forever. As the silence drew out Eric began to get nervous and I looked into his crystal blue eyes with love overflowing from my heart. The only thing I could be certain of right now was our love. Everything was such a mess. I realised that Eric had always done that. He had always been the foundation I could depend on when the rest of the world went to hell.

"Yes Eric. I will marry you and I will be with you forever, I promise." He jumped to his feet and slid the ring on my finger. He wrapped his arms around me and drew me in for a long, romantic kiss. I think I saw stars.

Once the kiss was done he led me inside and there was a bottle of champagne waiting for me. He poured me a glass and sat me down by the fire. I took the moment to look at my ring. It had a gold band which matched my locket and an enormous diamond in an emerald cut. On either side of the white diamond there was a smaller black diamond which again matched my locket. It was perfect.

"How did you know?" I asked him as I looked around the room and his happy smile turned to a preen.

"I have my ways. I wanted to do the whole meal here but they are closing the place down and apparently it is not safe to eat here anymore. I even tried to buy the place but the owner was adamant that she wanted to demolish the building and turn the grounds into some sort of play area for the local children. I have to say Sookie, you had me very nervous. For a minute there I thought you were going to say no." I laughed at the expression on his face. It was only in rare moments that Eric looked lost and it always reminded me of our time together at my house. The time that secured him in my heart forever.

"I thought about it," I teased. "Seriously Eric, of course I would want to marry you. I love you it was just I didn't know if I could promise the rest." He thought about that for a moment and then smiled warmly at me.

"I think I know what you mean. I know you don't want to be a vampire, although I would be happy to turn you, and I would never have asked that of you. I don't have the answers over your new...status but I do know that you will live forever. It may not be as you are now and they may try to take you from me but as long as you _want_ to be with me forever we will find a way." I moved to sit in his lap and kissed him possessively. I held his face in my hands and stared deep into his eyes.

"Eric Northman I love you. I am yours in every possible way and I can't imagine living without you. I want to be with you forever." He took my mouth to his feverishly and we took full advantage of the fact the place was deserted. He made love to me in front of the fire and by the end I was almost sure I was dreaming. It couldn't be possible to be that happy in real life.

After a few hours in the restaurant we got back in the limo and Eric instructed the driver to take us home. I was asleep before we got back and so I was only vaguely aware when Eric carried me to our bed and kissed me goodnight.

"Sleep well minn dyrr hjarta." [My dear heart]


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

I kissed her goodnight and silently left the room. She was more beautiful than an angel when she slept and it took all of my will to leave her alone in bed. I had secured her now and that brought me a little comfort. I knew that things were going to become very difficult and Odin's assurance that I was worthy if she decided I was seemed to have been resolved tonight. The gods were not my only threat though so I got in my car and drove to Fangtasia as fast as I could. I had been putting this off but now that Sookie had agreed to marry me there were a couple of phone calls I had to make.

Pam was sat at my desk doing some paperwork when I arrived but she quickly stood to allow me access to my desk.

"Well?" She asked like an excited school girl. I smiled at my child's enthusiasm. She had been more than pleased when I had told her of my plans to propose to Sookie. In actual fact, it had been her that suggested I propose in the same way as her father had to her mother. She had spoken to Amelia and through a long chain of conversations Amelia had been able to find out how it had all happened. Pam had even gone with me to order the ring as she had a better understanding of jewellery than me.

"She agreed to be my wife. I am engaged." I smiled at the way it sounded.

"Congratulations. Does that mean I get to throw Sookie one of those wedding showers?" Her eyes gleamed at the prospect of organising a party.

"You may. She would like that."

"Does this mean you have to answer to the wifey now?" I had known she would use this to tease me.

"Not as much as you." She frowned at my answer and I laughed at her astonishment.

"I am marrying a goddess remember. Everyone will have to answer to her. As her husband I get certain...privileges...that no one else gets." Her eyes glinted again and I waited for to make another attempt. After two hundred years I had grown very patient of her antics.

"The kind of privileges that have her worshiping you?" I smiled at her weak attempt to jab at my pride. Sookie did a very good job of worshiping me and I had been pleased to discover exactly how high I rated in her esteem. A sex God she had called me. It was true I had much experience and could use it bring her up or take her down at will but to be called a sex god by my own goddess was very flattering.

"Do you have anything constructive to report?" I asked in a mild authoritative tone.

"No. Everything is done and there have been no problems."

"Good. You have done very well these last few days. I expect I will be distracted for the next month or so but after that I will reward all of your hard work."

"Thank you Master. Do you need me for anything or can I go check on the bar?"

"Go." She gave a little head bob before retreating. I leaned back in my chair and put my legs up on the desk. There was no point putting it off any longer.

I hit speed dial and waited for someone to answer.

"Sandy, what can I do for you Sheriff." Sandy would of course answer the Kings direct line. She had all of our numbers so caller ID was not a surprise.

"Good evening Sandy. I have personal business to discuss with the King. Would it be possible to speak with him or should I call back?" I kept my voice calm and respectful but it wasn't without a great deal of effort. I had never minded bowing to a sovereign but I loathed De Castro and his 'under the thumb' approach. He was totally without honour and he ruled through power and fear rather than by respect. I had considered challenging his claim on the Louisiana throne but I never wanted to be king and I didn't have the resources for that scale of coo.

"Speak." De Castro said.

"Your majesty I wish to inform you that earlier this evening Sookie Stackhouse agreed to be my wife."

"Ahhh. I had heard that she was living with you. I suppose congratulations are in order. I never expected you would attach yourself to a human in such a way Northman." I could hear his irritation even though he was trying to conceal it. He had hoped to secure Sookie for himself but had wrongly assumed that he had plenty of time to work on her. His arrogance would be his undoing.

"Sookie is no normal human, your highness." _You have no idea_. I thought smugly.

"Indeed. I remember. You must bring her to the ball on Thursday."

"What ball, your majesty?"

"Did Sandy not contact you yet? It was a last minute arrangement. I am having a ball for all of my Sheriffs on Thursday. You are expected to arrive at my mansion in Las Vegas tomorrow night although you will have the night for your own leisure. The ball will be Thursday and you shall have one further night of leisure before returning to your area. It is my way of thanking all of you for your hard work in making the transitions as easy as possible."

"Thank you your majesty. I will be honoured to bring my fiancé to such an occasion." I would have given anything NOT to have to bring Sookie to the lion's den but I knew that there was no way out of it.

"Good I will have Sandy arrange the particulars." With that he hung up. I didn't have time to ruminate over this new revelation. I had another phone call to make.

"Nial, Northman here. This evening I asked Sookie to marry me and she accepted. As her oldest relative I would like your blessing on our union." Read- I don't want you pissed at me because I didn't show you the proper respect. Fucking fairy.

"Well I am very surprised. She didn't seem that inclined to submit to you last time I spoke with her. I shall go and see her tomorrow and if I am pleased with what I find I will give you my blessing." He hung up. I was pleased that the conversation had been short. I hated Nial more than De Castro although I knew the fairy prince was a much bigger threat if I gave him reason to be displeased. The way he thought I would get Sookie to 'submit' made me smile. It was clear that he still didn't know his great granddaughter that well. Sookie would never have submitted to anyone for anything and now she was a goddess she shouldn't have to. I had always liked that she rebelled against me no matter how afraid she was. She stood her ground like the bravest of warriors. Perhaps it had been foolish at times and it had certainly been infuriating but it was what made her great. It was that spirit which had elevated her above us all.

I sat at my desk for another hour organising our trip and sipping a True blood. I hated the stuff but my promise to Sookie meant far more than the slight inconvenience. I managed to phone the wolf and the tiger to inform them that we would be leaving. They were going to give Sookie her first training session tomorrow and they needed to be prepared. It was vital that she be ready in a few weeks time and as much as I loathed the idea of letting the two rivals spend time alone with her I knew I could not train her in time alone. I wondered what their reactions would be tomorrow when they discovered she had agreed to marry me. I wished I could be there to see the looks on their faces and even more to see how Sookie responded to their sulky expressions. I bet she would throw a fit and with her new powers that could be very entertaining. I couldn't wait to hear about it tomorrow night.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

I was pleased to find that Eric had left a lamp on when I woke so I could see clearly in the dark chamber. Eric had left me in my dress from last night but lay naked beside me. He had an arm over me and his face was nestled into my hair. I didn't want to get up but the need to find a toilet couldn't be ignored. I pried myself out of my vampire's grip and headed to the bathroom. Once I was finished in the bathroom I headed to the closet. Stuck to the closet door there was a note.

My fiancé

Expect a visit from Nial today as I phoned him last night to ask for his blessing. Quinn and Alcide will also be calling to begin your training.

I am afraid we will be leaving tonight to stay with King Felipe De Castro for three nights. Thursday night will be a sheriff's ball which we are obligated to attend. The King invited you to accompany me to this last minute event and as his subjects...

I love you

E

I sighed heavily at the news. It looked like I had a busy day all planned out and it was time to deal with Felipe. I wished that Eric and I had more time to just enjoy each other but in my world there was rarely time for just being happy.

Shortly after breakfast, a wonderful stack of freshly made pancakes with syrup and hot coffee, I had the much needed talk with Kale. I told her how wonderful I thought her cooking was and we agreed a plan of suitable meals. I tried to think of things that would keep and could be heated up as I never knew from one day to the next when I would get up.

Once we were finished I went upstairs and packed our cases for the trip to Vegas. I had never been to Vegas before but I couldn't find it in me to look forward to the trip knowing that we would be at the mercy of King Felipe the entire time. He was a very handsome vampire but he gave me the creeps. I _so_ didn't want to see inside his head but I knew that Eric wouldn't approve of me using my shields when in an opportunity to garner useful information. It didn't take long for me to finish putting together what we would need and so I decided to take a dip in the pool before any guests showed up.

The pool was wonderful and I swam around for a while enjoying the feel of the water in my skin. One advantage of having vampire blood is that it makes everything feel so much better. It was just approaching lunchtime so I got out of the pool to lay in the sun and dry off.

"Hello child," Nial had 'popped' in with that special way he does. I bolted up in my sun bed and tried not to get embarrassed about having been caught in my skimpy bikini. I tried to remind myself that my great grandfather was a fairy and they saw things differently to humans, look at Claude and his stripping career.

"Hello Grandfather. Eric told me I should expect you today. I am sorry that you found me like this but I couldn't resist sitting out in the sun to dry."

"Do not apologise for enjoying the sun child. That just shows your fairy nature. I only came to speak with you about your engagement. I wanted to check with you that it was what you wanted before I gave my blessing to the vampire. Are you sure this is what you want? He will never change and never be able to give you a child. Are you sure this will make you happy?" I smiled up at the beautiful old man.

"I love Eric and I am sure of my choice. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else. I really hope that you will give us your blessing."

"You always have my blessing child. I just needed to be sure before I gave it the vampire. As your eldest relative it is my right to refuse him but if this is what you want then I am happy for you both. He doesn't deserve you but I believe that he loves you so maybe that will be enough." He took my left hand to look at my ring and nodded in approval. "I must go but we will meet again soon. Congratulations child." He kissed my cheek with a powder light touch and then popped out again.

"Sookie would you like a po'boy for lunch?" Kale asked as she brought me a glass and jug of sweet tea.

"Oooo yes please." My swim had made me very hungry although I still felt bad being waited on hand and foot but I figured there was no point fighting it. I liked Kale and she seemed to enjoy her job so I let her get on with it. It didn't take long for her to bring me my lunch and I ate my food quickly. Once I was fed and watered I went back to sun bathing. I loved the sun and as my only vice I figured I was entitled to top up my tan for a while.

I must have fallen asleep, as I so often do, because I was disturbed by an amused voice coughing. I sat up to look for the interruption but was still half asleep.

"You look _hot_, babe," Quinn said leering at me. Alcide was with him but he was trying not to be so blatant in his ogling.

"The maid let us in and told us you were out here," Alcide explained at my bewildered expression.

"Right. I guess I better go get dressed then," I said a little embarrassed. I hadn't intended for my ex-boyfriend and...Whatever Alcide was, to find me half naked and asleep.

"Don't rush on my account," Quinn said but he projected into my head. _If you want to skip the training and have a roll in the hay for old times' sake I wouldn't mind. You look even sexier than I remember._ I was mad and thought _Shut the fuck up Quinn_ with all my might as if I could will it into reality. He stepped back in surprise and held his hands up defensively.

"I was only kidding, babe. You gotta be careful what you wish for cuz with your power anything is possible." Obviously he had heard me too. I had unintentionally projected into this mind. I smiled. This opened up so many possibilities. I projected into his mind again, _Anything_ and imagined a purple polka dot tiger.

"Alright, alright. I am sorry. That was very rude and inappropriate of me. I shouldn't have even suggested it even if it was a joke. Please forgive me." He had his hands raised in surrender and he actually looked a little afraid of me which I thought was ridiculous after seeing what he could do. Alcide was bent over double laughing his ass off.

"What's so funny?" I asked him as I stood up and headed to the house. He took one look at me and then looked at Quinn who was warning him with his eyes.

"I have no idea what you two have been thinking but I think it's absolutely hilarious that Quinn has been in your house less than five minutes and already he has managed to incur the goddess's wrath." I just scowled which made Alcide laugh even harder. Quinn started to laugh too so I took that as my cue to go get some actual clothes on. Maybe they would take me more seriously when I had more of my body covered up. Knowing them....probably not. It was going to be a long afternoon.

I dressed quickly just pulling some jeans and a t-shirt over my bikini. When I returned to the yard both men were sipping beers that Kale had fetched for them.

"So where are we going to start?" I asked the two men.

Alcide answered, "The other night you managed to freeze us as if you were stopping time. We will start there. It should be easier to get you used to using the powers you already know about than the ones you haven't discovered yet." That was not true, of course, because I had been trained on how to use all of my powers in my dreams so I knew of them all already. I had just been trying hard not to think about them. I didn't like what some of my powers meant. I knew I was supposed to be a goddess but I didn't want to have control over others.

Quinn and Alcide had come prepared. They had a pile of water balloons which they took great pleasure in throwing at me. They also put ice cold water inside as extra incentive for me to stop them. It took three hits before I could freeze the balloons in mid air.

"Babe, you are going to have to try harder than that." Quinn was enjoying this way too much for my liking.

I used my hands to stop them and after a bit of practice I could also control when they became animated again.

"You shouldn't have to use your hands. You should be able to control all of your powers from your mind," Alcide complained.

"I know," Quinn came up behind me and handcuffed my hands together. Not missing his chance to give me a quick peck on the cheek in the process.

"Hey," I yelled. He looked at me with a cheeky smile and returned to the pile of freezing water balloons. I screamed as the first five hit me but then I figured out how to stop them simply by thinking about it. It was actually really easy. All I had to do was imagine what I wanted to happen and if I thought about it hard enough it did. That gave me an idea. There were about fifteen balloons left. They were piled up in front of Alcide and Quinn who were about ten metres away from me. I focused really hard and imagined the balloons floating over to me. It didn't take long for them to do as I wanted. I had them all lined up in a nice row before me- and away from Quinn- in a matter of seconds.

"Wow Sookie, that's really good. I think you have mastered freezing _and_ telekinesis," Alcide congratulated me.

"Yep," I smiled with a wicked grin. I couldn't believe that they didn't know what was coming. I pushed the balloons out with my mind so that they hit the unsuspecting Quinn and Alcide. I made sure that most of them got Quinn although a couple weren't aimed very well and hit the wolf instead.

"Aggggggggggggggg!" Quinn roared and I howled with laughter. I was laughing so hard that tears rolled down my face and I had to kneel down to keep my balance as my arms were still bound behind me.

"Ah Sookie, it probably isn't the smartest thing to antagonise a guy like Quinn while you are in handcuffs," Alcide pointed out. Quinn just smiled at me in a way that told me I was in BIG trouble. Uh oh! I hadn't thought about that.

"Can't you let me out of the handcuffs now?" I asked Alcide as Quinn began to stalk towards me.

"No Quinn has the only key. But maybe you could get him to let you out." I looked at him hopefully but he just smiled back as if to say 'not a chance'. I knew there was only one way I was getting out of these cuffs and the thought of it made me feel physically sick. I began to cry. I couldn't stop myself and Quinn stopped dead a few yards away from me. Both men looked at me like I had gone crazy. I knew it was silly to them but to me it felt like I was falling and I knew no one could catch me. I was going to have to change. Not just my abilities but me. _I_ was going to have to change because there were things that I could do which _I_ would never do if I stayed the way I was. That knowledge scared me more than anything else. Then the tidal wave of fear and misery passed and I found my resolve. In that moment I promised myself that no matter what I had to do I would find a way to stay a good person. I would do everything I could to stick to my principles and if I had to do things I didn't want to do I would make sure I was doing them for the right reasons.

"I will never go hungry again," I whispered to myself.

"What?" Both men asked in unison. I looked up at their muddled faces and forced my nervous smile into place.

"You two are here to train me right?" I asked my voice weighted with the severity of what I was asking.

"We are," Alcide answered wearily.

"And you have to train all of my powers, right?"

"Yeah babe. What's going on with you?" Quinn sounded truly worried which made me feel guilty.

"Quinn let me out of these cuffs right now!" I ordered. Part of me prayed that he would just do as I asked and we could forget my little episode but I knew it wouldn't play out like that. It couldn't. I had to learn how to...

"Nice try babe but if you think the water works will get you off the hook you can think again." He began moving towards me again. "I hope you're not too ticklish," he threatened.

"Quinn I am really sorry about this," I told him.

"Sorry about what, babe?" I closed my eyes (not because I needed to but because I couldn't look him in the face and do what I was about to do to him) and I forced him to do my will. It almost like projecting my thoughts only instead of hearing what I was thinking he was made to think what I was thinking. My thought became his thought and he acted on his own idea. I felt the heat of his body as he came behind me and unlocked the cuffs. The second my hands were free I opened my eyes. Alcide was watching in amazement and Quinn just stood there, stunned.

"What was that?" He said each word slowly emphasising it.

"That was me forcing you to do what I wanted. I am really sorry Quinn. I didn't want to do it but like you said I have to train all of my powers and..." I couldn't finish because I had started to cry again.

"Ah babe, don't cry. You didn't hurt me or anything it was just really weird. I knew I didn't want to do what I was doing but at the same time it felt like it was my idea. I couldn't stop myself. How did you know you could do that?" Alcide came to stand with us and he was looking at me like he didn't know who I was. That made cry even harder so my answer to Quinn's question came out in a blur.

"Iknow all of my powersbecause I trained withthe gods in my dreams." Quinn pulled me into a hug and I sobbed into his chest.

"S'ok babe. You just did what you had to do. Right Alcide?" I imagined he was looking at the wolf pleading for him to help with the weeping mad woman.

"Quinn's right Sook. It's not like you are evil so you aren't going to use this ability on just anyone. We all know you would never force anyone unless you had no other choice. I mean look at Quinn." I pulled back to look at Quinn and then at Alcide not knowing what he meant. "You broke down in tears then you apologised first before doing anything. Then you only controlled him for a split second to get free and you apologised again after and felt so bad you started crying again. I don't think anyone would call that evil."

"More like pathetic," Quinn teased.

"Exactly. Could you imagine what some people would do if they had this power?" I shuddered at the thought. I didn't want to think about it. I wiped my eyes and looked at the two men. They may see me differently but at least they saw me. They were friends which was more than I had before I came into this crazy supe world.

"Thanks. So what's next?" I asked feeling exhausted both physically and mentally.

"I think you have had enough for one day, 'sides, you have mastered all forms of mind control, telekinesis and freezing. I think it's time we let the vamps have a go with you." Alcide smiled proudly at me.

"Yeah babe, I doubt they will teach you as much in such a small space of time and I bet it's not as much fun either." Quinn winked at me and I giggled. He wasn't far wrong either. I would enjoy training with Eric but I was not looking forward to my sessions with Bill or Pam. Vampires have a tendency to get a little bossy when they are trying to teach you something. Alcide took my hand to say goodbye and it just happened to be my left hand.

"What's this?" He held up my hand and looked down at my ring with raised eyebrows. Quinn wore the same expression.

"Eric proposed to me last night." The look of disgust on both of their faces made me a little angry. I was absolutely sick of people I cared about bitching on Eric.

"And you said yes?" Quinn asked.

"Why else would I wear the ring?" I pointed out. What a dumb question to ask.

"Congratulations Sookie. I hope you are very happy together," I knew Alcide was forcing the words as he really didn't trust Eric but at least he made the effort which was more than I could say about Quinn. Quinn just stood there shaking his head from side to side. I slapped him playfully on the arm.

"I live with Eric. I work for Eric and I love Eric. Is this really a surprise?" He thought about that for a moment but the look of disgust didn't leave his face.

"I guess not babe but I don't like the idea of you stuck with the blood sucker forever. You deserve better than that."

"I am so sick of people saying that!" I pouted and my childish behaviour made both men chuckle. I said goodbye to them and promised that I would be careful while away in Vegas.

I was so tired and frustrated after they left that I decided to get back into the pool for bit. There was still a good hour of sunlight left and everything was done ready for our trip. I swam a little bit them I got on a lie-low and relaxed in the sun. Not the smartest thing I had ever done considering how tired I was.

I fell asleep and rolled over into the water. I woke up but not before hitting my head on the side of the pool so hard that I couldn't work out which way was up. I was kicking as hard as I could but it wasn't doing any good. I couldn't see clearly and I couldn't breathe. I felt the panic consume me as the water ran down my throat and up my nose. I was drowning and in the chaos I couldn't think what to do but kick. I began to slip into the darkness when strong arms encircled me. Eric lifted me out of the water and placed me on the cold stone. I was only half conscious.

"Sookie drink!" I heard a crunching noise and then coppery liquid was taking the place of the water in my mouth. He forced the blood down my throat and I felt my head clear but I was still very weak.

"Thanks," I said in a rasp. I could see now and I looked up at his anxious face. He assessed my injuries which were mostly healed now and smiled down at me with affection.

"You are so much trouble," he said stroking my cheek. "I come downstairs to find you panicking and when I get outside I you are drowning in our pool."

"I fell asleep on the lie-low." He just shook his head in mock disappointment. "Sorry. I should have been more careful but I didn't realise how tired I was after training."

"I am so happy that you are alright." He kissed me until my heart was racing. "We have to go to the airport." I let him help me up and I went to get dressed for our journey. I was still really tired but considering how close I had just come to drowning I felt pretty good. It pays to be engaged to a vampire.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen.

We arrived at the airport just in the nick of time as our private jet was waiting for us. We got ourselves buckled in and Eric held my hand while we took off. He found it highly amusing that it still made me anxious to fly.

"So how did your day go?" He asked trying to distract me.

"Nial came by to see if I really want to Marry you. He said that as long as it was what I wanted then he would give you his blessing."

"That's good to know. I would hate to upset the fairy prince. Not that it would have stopped me, of course." He gave me that wicked grin that was all sex and his eyes smouldered. I suddenly wasn't as afraid about taking off anymore.

"He also told me that you didn't deserve me. Why is it everyone is telling me that lately? Are they dumb? It's clearly the other way around!" Eric chuckled at my sulkiness. He brushed my hair behind my shoulders and held the back of my neck in his hands.

"Not everyone has as high opinion of me as you do minn elska [my love] and besides, they are right." I gasped in disbelief.

"Eric," I whined. I couldn't believe what he was saying. It was ludicrous and totally unlike Eric.

"You have always been too good for me and you are a goddess now. I am just lucky that you love me so much else I wouldn't have a chance with you. And I couldn't live without you dyrr hjarta [dear heart]." He kissed me softly and brushed away the tear that had escaped along my face.

"Quinn and Alcide came over today too. They trained me really well and left you with a sort of challenge." Eric raised an eyebrow at me. Yes, I was stirring things up a bit but a girls got to have some fun.

"Oh really. And what was that?"

"Well Alcide said that," I made speech marks with my fingers. " 'You have mastered all forms of mind control, telekinesis and freezing. I think it's time we let the vamps have a go with you.' Then Quinn said, 'I doubt they will teach you as much in such a small space of time and I bet it's not as much fun either'."

"Hmmm so you had fun did you?" Eric was not happy. Damn possessiveness.

"Yeah I did. It wasn't fun to start with but once I got my revenge it was a hoot."

"Your revenge?" Eric was trying not to smirk but I could see the corners of his mouth turn up.

"Well they were throwing water balloons at me with ice cold water in them. Once I managed to freeze the balloons Alcide said I needed to do it with my mind instead of my hands so Quinn handcuffed my arms behind my back. Then he had way too much fun throwing the balloons at me." Eric was snarling and I could feel his anger. "Calm down Eric." I placed a hand on his chest hoping my touch would sooth him.

"The tiger HAND CUFFED you. Wait until I get my hands on him. I will teach him a lesson!"

"Eric I think you are forgetting the point of the story. I already taught him a lesson." That slowed his temper down but it didn't extinguish it altogether.

"So what did you do to him? What did he learn?"

"He learnt not to mess with me that's what." I nodded my head for emphasis and Eric smiled. I relaxed a little feeling his anger ebb and amusement replace it.

"Well I already knew that! What did you do to him to get your revenge?"

"I used my mind to hit him with all of the balloons. That made him mad and he started stalking me but then..." I shuddered remembering what I had done to claim my freedom. I felt sick and another tear escaped me. I was always crying these days. Poor pitiful Pearl.

"Then what? Sookie, what did you do?" Eric was alarmed by the sudden change in my mood. He clutched my arms and looked deep into my eyes willing me to tell him.

I whispered my answer that was all I could manage, "I used mind control and made him take off the hand cuffs. It was horrible. He had no control. He had to do what I wanted."

"You glamoured him?" Eric sounded impressed. His question brought me back to the here and now. I had never thought about it like that but I guess that was exactly what I had done. "I wonder if you can glamour me?"

"No Eric. No! I would never!" I was horrified that he would even consider such a thing. I would rather die than force Eric like that.

It wasn't long before we landed and a private limo took us to De Castro Heights. The biggest mansion I had ever seen and it was right outside the city limits. We were shown our room and told that the King would receive us in three hours time. Read- you are ordered to meet with him so enjoy the time you have to yourselves. I was very impressed with everything I saw. It reminded me of documentaries on European castles and palaces. Felipe certainly liked to walk on the extravagant side. Once inside our room Eric began a search for any hidden bugs or cameras but he didn't find anything, much to my relief. I sat on the end of the bed and waited for him to join me. I began thinking about how much I loved the tall Viking. Even as he sniffed the room like a dog he was the sexist things I had ever seen. His long blonde hair fell about his shoulders like a golden crown and his fierce blue eyes sparkled like the deepest of oceans.

"All clear," he said as he sat down beside me and took my small hands in his big ones.

"Eric, you know I love you right?"

"You have mentioned it a few times, yes." He smiled at me in a way that looked wrong. It was like he was saying 'I am the luckiest person in the world' which was so not true because that position was all mine.

"Well I just want you to know that I will do anything for you. If there is anything you want me to do, anything that will make you happy then all you have to do is ask." His smile turned into a leer and his fangs ran down.

"Well there is one thing you could do."

"Tell me and I will do it." He got up and locked the door to our room and was sat beside me again in a heartbeat.

"Then take off all of your clothes and lie down on the floor with your knees up so that I can see you." I could feel his growing excitement and it only added to my desire to please him. I wasn't afraid as I knew he would never ask me to do anything I wouldn't like too. I trusted him completely so I stripped and got on the floor as he had asked.

"Now these two rules are very important. I want you to place your left hand palm down on the floor and no matter what happens you must not move it. You also must not talk. Do you understand?" I nodded my head and put my hand down. "Very good." He was sending joy and lust over the bond in waves and I was already wet from anticipation.

"Now close your eyes." I could hear his thoughts. _It will be easier for her if she closes her eyes. _"Take your right hand and put two finger into your mouth." I did as he said.

"Now slide your fingers down your neck and chest. When you reach your nipple I want you to pinch it in your fingers while you fondle your breast." I did as I was told and as my fingers traced a line along my body I felt like every nerve in my body was standing to attention.

"Now stroke down your body and tease your clit." Part of me was shocked but the bigger part was so turned on that I just didn't care how brazen I was being. I stroked down my body and fingered myself. It was hard not to moan but I just breathed harder as my pulse began to race.

"Push your fingers into your vagina and curl them up." My body quivered as I complied. I was desperate to scream for him to come fuck me.

"Extract your fingers and taste yourself." I slid my wet fingers into my mouth and sucked them clean. I heard Eric growl with desire so I began licking them slowly.

"Now I want you to fuck yourself until you cum." I pushed my fingers back into my hole and used my thumb on my nub. It was such an erotic experience and it wasn't what I was doing that was so exciting. It was knowing that Eric was watching me. It was feeling his enjoyment and desire that was making me high. My rhythm intensified until I was being rocketed into outer space. I was seeing stars and Eric was on me. His hand replaced mine and I felt him bite down on my thigh but I was too high to feel any pain. As soon as I began to return to earth he replaced his hand with his gracious plenty. It was where we belonged and I felt complete having him inside me.

"Thank you, you can speak and open your eyes now." I don't know why but his voice sounded out of breath. I opened my eyes and smiled at the gorgeous face before me. My blood was smeared on his top lip so I stretched up to suck it off. I clutched his shoulders as he rode me to another climax. He was rough as he tried to work off all of the tension he had built watching me. We came together screaming each other's name and then he began licking me clean which brought me to yet another high. By the end my body was limp with satisfied exhaustion. Eric lifted me up onto the bed and I curled up into him as was our custom.

"You are absolutely amazing. I don't think you know what that did for me. There is no bigger turn on for me than watching you take control of yourself and bring yourself happiness. Next time I won't instruct you. I will just watch. I love you Sookie Stackhouse." He kissed the top of my head. I tiled my head up to him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I love you to Eric." He bent down to kiss me on the lips and I sighed in perfect bliss.

It was two and a half hours later. Eric had showered me and I had dressed in an elegant white cocktail dress which had thin shoulder straps, beading around the collar and came mid-thigh. Now I was sat in the King's study listening to him and Eric discuss the current status of area five. I could tell from his thought that what the king was really interested in was me but he was trying to be subtle and lead up to that topic gradually. He had offered me a drink and I noticed that he already had my favourite beverage ready for me. I had always found him creepy but the nicer he was the creepier I found him. It didn't help that I could see into his head now so I had to witness every disgusting thing he wished he could do to me. Fortunately years of listening to drunks at Merlotte's had perfected my polite smile in such times.

"I am pleased that things are going so well in your area, Northman. Now, I wish to discuss your lovely fiancé. I would like to come to some sort of arrangement with you that would secure the services of our talented telepath." He was being VERY polite. What he was actually thinking was: _At least when she is married to a vampire she will be forced to do what I want. I wish I had claimed her as mine. I bet she tastes wonderful and she must be a good fuck else Eric wouldn't bind himself to her._ Eric must have felt my anger because he projected into my head.

_Sookie let me speak for you. I know you don't like to play these games but he could make life very difficult for us. I love you._

I shot back, _fine but he is a creep! I should just force him to get down on his hands and knees and beg me to let him live. I love you too._ To which Eric couldn't help but smile.

"I would be happy to accommodate you King. What kind of arrangement did you have in mind?" I won't even repeat what he thought to that! Jerk.

"I would like to establish a contract which outlines what should be provided for her services. I assume you would accompany her on all visits?"

"I would. As long as our travel arrangements are taken care of and an expense account is provided I believe only a small payment would be necessary for her services. How often do you anticipate needing her ability?"

"That all sounds reasonable. I would like her to attend court at least once a month and then on any other special occasions."

"Very well. If you have Sandy put together the contract I will have her sign it." Felipe nodded once to Eric to show his 'appreciation'.

"It was a delight to see you again Miss Stackhouse. I look forward to dancing with you at the ball tomorrow night." My smile grew wider.

"It will be an honour your majesty." We said our goodbyes and Eric led me to our room where I instantly headed for the bath.

I felt dirty after hearing his thoughts and I needed to get clean. Eric climbed in behind me and I let the water soak up my irritation.

"I can't believe I have to dance with him. It' s bad enough having to hear him without letting him touch me!" I complained.

"I know I don't like it either but we have to play along. At least for a little while. It would be very dangerous for us to antagonise him while you are still vulnerable. He could have me killed anytime he likes and claim you as his own. If we make ourselves agreeable to him he will be less inclined to go to the trouble."

"I know. But I don't have to like it!" Eric chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, encasing me in his chest.

"You wouldn't be the woman I love if you did." We bathed for a while but we didn't make love. We just enjoyed being together in the water. Once we were curled up on the bed it was almost dawn. Eric kissed me goodnight.

"Sookie I don't want you to go wandering off during the day. Try and stay here if you can and promise me you will careful."

"I will. I love you and I plan on loving you for a long long time."

"Mmm I like the sound of that." I kissed him once more but the day time stupor claimed him before the kiss ended. I curled up into his side and drifted off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

I had gone to bed so late after a very long and strenuous day that I didn't wake until Eric began to stir. I think feeling him wake up must have woken me. Eric took full advantage of my naked body but knowing we both had a ball to attend he fed and brought us both to a quick climax.

I had a beautiful gown for the ball which Kale had selected for me. She had good taste and I was looking forward to wearing it. It was an enchanting hot pink satin ball gown with double spaghetti straps. Princess seamed with a wonderful "v" flap at the top of bodice was pale pink silk covered in mulberry lace and topped with three hot pink satin bows. The incredibly full skirt had a "V" shaped insert of pink silk covered in mulberry lace. The gown was fully lined in pale pink silk and had a horsehair stiffened hem. Rear metal zipper closure. It had a Hattie Carnegie label. I guessed it was very expensive but I looked great in it and it complimented my tan perfectly. I had matching 'fuck me' sandals and I wore my hair up with a little twist. I was still enjoying the effects of drinking Eric's blood so I only applied a bit of makeup. When I emerged from the bathroom I stopped dead and gasped. Eric was wearing a _Georgio Armani black peaked lapel tuxedo, and shadow striped silk tie, Zegna white formal shirt with matching shoes and belt. His long blonde hair hung over his shoulders and he looked like James Bond's younger, sexier brother._

_"Minn ass, elska, ykkarr fagr." [My god, love, your beautiful.] His fangs ran down and he spoke with such reverence it made me tingle. I realised that I understood what he had said even though he was speaking Old Norse. I blushed._

_"Thank you Eric. You are beautiful too." He gaped at me for a moment in astonishment before smiling widely._

_"_Ykkarr vizkumunr minn mál. Minn sváss sem eflas ykkarr halr saell. Gala minn nefna eda koma." _[Your understanding my language. My sweet that makes your man happy. Scream my name and cum.] He pushed me against the wall and began kissing me with violence. He plunged his fingers into me and curled them. I bucked and writhed into him as he fucked me with his hand. Understanding him had gotten a bigger reaction than I had expected._

_"Oh Erik! Minn lif, minn elska. I naudsyn ykkarr elska jafnan. I'm ykkarrs!" [Oh Eric! My life, my love. I need your love always. I'm yours!] I said through the pants. With the words his strokes inside me deepened and he used his thumb on my nub to make me scream. When he was done he had to hold me up as my legs had turned to jello. _

_"You never cease to surprise me." He said with a shit eating grin that filled me with pride._

_"That was incredible! Not that I'm complaining but you do remember we have a ball to get to right?"_

_"I remember. I just couldn't keep my hands off you knowing you could understand me. When you spoke to me it made me wild for you. How did you do it?"_

_"I don't know. It just happened." His face turned to stone for a moment and I took the opportunity to clean myself up while he was in his frozen state._

_Eric led me to the ballroom which was the size of two football pitches. There was a band playing and along one wall there were human donors all dressed in a white uniform. This was the first gathering I had been to where humans were not invited and it gave me chills. Many couples were dancing already and Eric spun me around so that we could join them. I am not good at much but I can dance and Eric knew his moves too. We glided round the floor like pros. Eric threw me up in the air and caught me a few times too, which he knew I loved and which made me giggle in delight. The song changed to one with a slow beat that is designed for couples. I placed my head on Eric's chest as we swayed to the ballad. I was actually having a good time and could almost have forgotten where I was when Bill came over. He tapped on Eric's shoulder and Eric paused._

_"May I dance with Sookie Sheriff?" Eric looked down at me with irritation in his eyes. I smiled sweetly and nodded my head once. He placed my hand into Bill's and I swore I could hear him whisper to Bill "I'll be watching you." _

_Bill was a good dancer too but it wasn't like being in Eric's arms. He led me around the floor and looked into my eyes with an intense and heart breaking look in his eyes._

_"You look very beautiful tonight Sookie."_

_"Thank you Bill. You don't look too bad yourself." He smiled down at me but I knew he was forcing it. He was thinking, __why can't she see how much I love her? I was a fool to hurt her and I would give anything to have her back. It doesn't surprise me that Eric would go after her but I never thought she would yield to him. She is so soft and good and he is so...so Eric.__ I laughed at the thought. I couldn't help it. Bill looked at me questioningly._

_"He's not so bad Bill." His eyes widened and his grip on my hand became a bit uncomfortable. __You can hear my thoughts?__ I projected my answer into his head. __Yes so you better watch what you think about Eric. As you know, my temper is not under control right now._

_"Was it ever?" He teased. I lightly slapped him on the shoulder and he chuckled. I could feel Eric watching our exchange with growing agitation. __When we get back you are going to have to come to my house and I can train you on what it is to be a goddess. I will answer your questions too. Knowing you, you have a lot of questions.__ I nodded smiling. __I am sorry Bill. I know how you feel and I am sorry.__ He stroked my cheek –which got Eric really worked up- and looked deep into my eyes. __It's my fault Sookie, we both know that. I hurt you over and over again. You deserve to be happy and while I don't think Eric deserves you if he makes you happy then I am pleased for you. I hope we can remain friends and I just want you to know that I will always love you and be there for you. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to call me._

_"Thank you Bill." He kissed my forehead and I turned to find Eric who was standing at the edge of the dance floor with a murderous expression._

_What was that about?_

_Bill just wanted to tell me that he will help train me when we get back and he told me he hopes we can still be friends because he is happy for me._

_He told you he loves you too didn't he?_

_Yes._

_I'll kill him._

_No you won't Eric. __ I looked at him with a defiant expression._

_He shouldn't come anywhere near you! __ I stepped back. Everything just snapped back into perfectly clarity. I had wondered why Bill hadn't been there when I was ill. I was sure he would have heard of my condition at Merlotte's. I wondered why he hadn't done more at Fangtasia. I had been a little hurt as I thought he had been avoiding me because I was with Eric. That was exactly what he had been doing...on Eric's orders._

_You ordered him to stay away from me didn't you?_

_Yes. You have more admirers than I can deal with so I took one out of the running. __He was shameless. I was MAD!_

_Eric Northman I love you. I am going to marry you and I am yours but you will NOT order my friends to stay away from me. Is that clear!? __He smiled down at me ruefully. It was an odd expression because it was mixed in with pride and annoyance. On one hand, he was used to getting his way and doing what he wanted. He didn't like that I was telling him what to do but on the other hand, he was proud of me for being so assertive._

_Perfectly clear my darling. I should not have done that and I am very sorry to have gone behind your back in such a deceptive manner. It will not happen again. Shall we dance? __ I wanted to throw a fit. I wanted to scream and shout and chuck things at his head but I remembered where I was and forced myself to smile. Eric could feel my anger and it amused him that I was forced to keep my cool. He well knew that he was escaping my wrath and he found it very entertaining. That only made me even more pissed at him._

_We danced to several songs and Eric did his best to make me forget my ire. He twirled me and shot thoughts into my head about the other guests. I had to repress several giggles. I would not let him handle me like that. Then Felipe decided to cut in. I missed Eric instantly. I forgot my anger and longed for him._

_"You look delicious this evening Miss Stackhouse," He said with a leer. I noticed his fangs had run down a little as he smiled at me. I felt like a mouse that is being dangled in front of a cat._

_"Thank you your majesty. Please, call me Sookie." I smiled up at him and resisted the urge to vomit on his Dior tux. He was even wearing his cape and a small gold crown. What a jerk!_

_"You are a very good dancer Sookie."_

_"I love to dance your majesty but I am only as good as the man that is leading me." I felt dirty again. He was very pleased with my implied compliment and took the moment to slide his hand down over my ass. I smiled politely as he imagined sinking his fangs into my neck before bending me over and fucking me unconscious._

_"May I cut in your majesty?" Pam said over my shoulder. God Bless Pam! Reluctantly Felipe bowed to me and began dancing with Pam. I felt myself sag but Eric caught me in his arms and pulled me to his chest. He swayed me gently to the music so that no one noticed I was barely functional._

_"I've got you Sookie," he whispered in my ear. We danced to a couple more songs and then Eric found us a table and got me a gin and tonic. While he was getting me a drink I listened in to some of the other guests. _

_This is so dull! I wish I were back in Louisiana fucking Mandy. __A dark skinned vampire was thinking as he eyed the other guests with disinterest._

_I think everyone is here.__I hope Felipe is pleased with what I have done. He only gave me twenty four hours notice.__ Sandy was thinking as she scanned the crowd. Then I heard Victor._

_Castro thinks he is so special. I will make a better king than he ever was. __He saw me then and his thoughts changed direction. __Mmm She looks ripe. Her breasts are perfect. I can't wait to taste her. It will almost be as fun as ending that blonde bastard Northman. I might make him watch me fuck her before I stake him.__ I listened to him for several minutes and became more and more disturbed by what I heard. Eric pulled me into his lap feeling my terror._

_"What is it?" He said in the softest voice._

_"Victor," I hissed the name. I projected into Eric's mind what I had heard. Victor planned on usurping Felipe De Castro and killing Eric so that he could claim me as his own. He had images of me chained to the bottom of his throne so that he could drink and fuck me at will. I had no idea when he planned his take over or exactly how he planned to achieve his goal but I had the vague feeling that he wasn't working alone. Someone else was helping him. Eric held me tight in his arms and I got the impression he was using me to calm himself as much as he was trying to protect and comfort me. _

_The ball was almost over as dawn quickly approached. Felipe made several speeches congratulating his sheriffs although they all seemed to be designed to inadvertently congratulate himself. There was a toast to the King and then it was over. I was very glad when I put on my pyjamas and I curled up in bed next to Eric. I was scared, tired and felt utterly overwhelmed. My head was spinning from hearing vampire thoughts all night and I couldn't get the image of me chained to Victor out of my mind. Eric just held me as he fell into his daytime stupor. He had made me promise to be careful again and I was not going to leave the room until he awoke._

_I vaguely remember hearing someone in our room but I was still too deeply asleep to respond. The stab in my arm woke me and I opened my eyes to find a scraggily looking woman smiling cruelly at me. I looked to where the pain was coming from and saw a needle being pulled from my arm. The room started to spin and I felt really weak. I didn't black out but I became so muddled and lame that I couldn't do anything. I was totally incapacitated. _

_Two strong arms picked me up and carried me out into the light. I was put inside a white van which held three men and the scraggily woman. They laughed and joked together seeming to ignore the blonde woman they were kidnapping. I tried to read their minds or get them to take me back but I couldn't focus enough on a particular thought. _

_"Where are they going to meet us?" The woman asked the monster of a man that had carried me away._

_"They said they would pay us once she was delivered. They understand that we will have to leave the country immediately."_

_"What are they going to do with her? I mean I would have thought they would be more interested in the vamps?"_

_"Apparently she has stopped several of their plans going smoothly and they want revenge." I began to get a cold chill running along my spine as I realised who was responsible for this abduction. It was hard to think that only a couple of years ago I believed churches were good places that promoted love and charity. The Fellowship of the Sun had done everything they could to dispel that illusion._

_I must have blacked out after all because when I next opened my eyes I was in a dark room with silver chains binding me to a table. There was a candle flickering in the corner and it provided me with the only light. I saw the evil face of Steve Newlin beaming down at me._

_"Now Sookie I don't have very long with you. I have to pass you over to the big man to be judged for your treachery. I would, however, like to take this time to show you how thankful I am for your interference." I knew pain was coming and I tried to focus hard enough to stop him but the drugs coursing through my body had my mind trapped. I closed my eyes and waited. _

_He started by taking off my pyjama bottoms. Fear surged through me as I realised where this was headed. He stroked up my leg stopping at my thigh where Eric had bitten me the night before. He massaged the spot for a second before plunging his fingers deep inside me. I screamed out and tried to kick him away but the chains held me down. _

_"You should be honoured. You let dead monsters of evil fuck you so this should be a luxury." He said as I flailed and thrashed against him. Tears rolled down my cheeks as memories of a car trunk and a funny uncle flooded my mind. The pain that his fingers were creating was horrific but nothing compared with the feelings of fear and helplessness. He laughed as he fingered me enjoying the dominance he had over me. After what felt like hours (although it was probably only minutes) he pulled out his fingers. I only had a moment to relax before he gripped my throat with both of his hands and started to squeeze. I kicked and screamed as hard as I could but it was no use. I was at his mercy but he had none. I felt him choking the life right out of me._

_There was a thunderous roar. Screaming filled the dark room but it was not mine. I forced my eyes open just in time to see Eric, in all his Viking glory, rip off Steve Newlin's head with his bare hands. I took a deep breath. It hurt like a bitch but the oxygen was a welcome relief. My head was still too muddled but I watched at Eric bound his hands with Newlin's clothes and shattered my bonds. He surveyed my abused body with an iron glare. I felt his rage over the bond. As I watched he bit his fingers and lightly stroked my sore spots. I cried out at he brushed inside my hole and I couldn't stop the sobs. Once he was done he began on my throat. He rubbed in small, light circles. Then he pulled me up into his arms and bit into his wrist. He fed me his blood. It still hurt to swallow but as with every mouthful I felt better I forced myself to drink. He had to bite his wrist twice more but by the end his blood had counteracted the effects of the drugs and most of the damage created by Newlin was healed. _

_"Sookie," he said. "My love, it's over. I've got you." I cried into his chest ruining his t-shirt. He re-dressed me and carried me out of the dark room Rhett Butler style. "Close your eyes," he said. I did as he instructed and buried my head into him. I could imagine what he was shielding me from seeing. I could smell the blood. I let myself go numb as he pulled me into a limousine. I clung to him and he seated me in his lap. _


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter Nineteen_

_His phone rang and his voice was hard and cold but to me it was a life jacket._

_"Yes." I could hear Pam on the other end thanks to my heightened, vampire blood induced, senses._

_"Eric where are you?"_

_"Sookie was taken. I have her, we are on our way back to the mansion."_

_"Who?"_

_"Fellowship of the Sun. Steve Newlin is dead."_

_"Good." Eric hung up. His eyes met mine and he smiled tentatively. The expression reminded me of the old, lost Eric. _

_"They injected me with something at the mansion then traded me to the FotS." I told him in a timid voice. "I tried to stop him. I tried and tried but I couldn't get my head to focus long enough."_

_"Shhh. I know you would have done all you could. They injected you with an LSD compound. You are just lucky that you didn't start to hallucinate. I think you resisted it's effects because of your special nature. I promise you that everyone responsible for this will die."_

_"Good." Once we arrived at the mansion Eric tucked me into bed and called Pam to come and stand guard. _

_"Do not leave her side until I return."_

_"Yes master. She will be safe." Pam sat beside me and Eric leaned down to kiss me._

_"I won't be long. Try and sleep." _

_Amazingly I did sleep. I had very little energy as I had failed to eat. The combination of mal-nutrition and emotional upheaval had left me deflated and numb. I slipped into a light sleep but my mind continue to plague me. _

_"Pam I need a drink," I said about an hour later. My throat was still a little sore and it felt like sandpaper. _

_"Stay there and I will get you one from the mini bar." She sped across the room and returned with a bottle of water. _

_"Thanks," I sipped it slowly but the cool liquid was wonderful. I began to feel a little better. That's always the way isn't it. The calm before the storm. The false sense of security before the whole world goes to hell. _

_I screamed louder than I had ever screamed before. My back arched with the pain and I shook violently. It felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest while my skin was being burned from my body. I knew Eric was in trouble. I thought about my vampire with every fibre of my being. I saw him in my mind crumpled and broken. Chains, silver chains scorching his flesh and a knife dug into him. I longed to be there with him. I had never wanted anything more in my life. All of this took only a second to happen. I blinked and when my eyes flashed open I was stood in the ball room where Eric was chained down and Victor stabbed at his beautiful marble chest. _

_"ERIC!" I screamed. Anger like I had never known flooded me. I hated the smarmy vampire that was hurting my love. I hated him to his very core and I wanted to see him suffer. I watched as Eric looked to me. Even in his agony I could see the fear in his eyes when he saw that I was in the path of the monster. Victor laughed with joy when he saw me. He had no idea how I had gotten there but he didn't care. I was the prize he so desperately wanted to claim and I was standing in the middle of his new kingdom. _

_For the first time I noticed that I was surrounded. Felipe De Castro was chained about five feet from Eric and there must have been about fifty vampires circling me like sharks. I was too angry to feel any fear and now I could think clearly. Five vampires sprang for me at once and I flung them across the room. Another five ran at me but I just froze them where they stood. Victor watched with horror as I flung and froze them all. He tried to run but I slipped into his mind and made him stand before me. I made him get onto his knees and wait silently while I unchained Eric and the king. _

_The king was not wounded very badly as his cape had saved him from the chains. Eric was not so lucky. He was half naked and badly burned but the worst injury was the knife wound to his chest. I sank to my knees and gave him my wrist from which he reluctantly drank. I watched as the wound in his chest healed before my eyes. He looked as good as new. It was like it had never happened. The king walked over to me at a relatively human pace and looked at Victor with contempt._

_"What are you?" He asked me with dismay._

_"She is special," Eric answered vaguely. The king went to argue but I interrupted._

_"I do not wish to cause you any offense or harm but I also do not wish to explain myself. I just saved your life and incapacitated fifty vampires single handed. What do you want to do?" I didn't look at him. I kept my eyes on Eric who was looking at me with love and pride. He was a little shocked but mostly he was impressed._

_"I want to kill them all," Felipe answered. I turned my head to look at him. I was still feeling my rage and Felipe must have seen it in my eyes because he took a careful step backwards. _

_"I will unfreeze the vampires and you can do whatever you want with them but Victor is mine," I hissed the last part. "You are welcome to watch."_

_"Sookie I don't think..." I pressed my fingers to Eric's lips to stop him. He was thinking that he wanted to kill Victor and get revenge but also that I was too good to harm him without feeling guilty later. He was right. I would feel guilty but not for what I was about to do to Victor. I would feel guilty for breaking my promise to myself._

_"I love you Eric more than anything in the world and I'm sorry but I __have__ to do this." Both vampires watched silently as I walked over to Victor._

_"Look up at me," I ordered. He looked up and I saw fear swimming in his eyes. He knew fury when he saw it as clearly as he saw power. "Who are you working with?" I wasn't really asking. I was forcing him to tell me. I was taking away his will._

_"Seth the god of chaos. He said he would give me all I desire if I helped him destroy Eric and get you."_

_"What would he want with me?"_

_"I don't know. He said you were different and had to be stopped. He said he would only get one chance before the final test. He told me that I had to strike tonight as you would be weaker." _

_"Do you know anything else that I need to know?"_

_"No."_

_"Victor you disgust me. Not only did you plan on betraying a god to claim me as your pet. Not only did you plan on killing your king to take his place. You were going to hurt Eric until he begged you for final death. It wasn't enough for you to kill him. You wanted to see him suffer and enjoy his pain. Well Victor, I am going to enjoy your pain. You are going to see exactly what happens when you piss me off." I held out my hand and caught the silver chains. I held them out to the kneeling vampire. "Do you have any final words." _

_"Please have mercy. I know you are a good person and I am sorry." He was weeping and two lines of blood trailed down his face and onto his chest._

_"I will show you as much mercy as you were going to show Eric. Now take off your pants and chain your legs together." He did as I wanted and as he held the chain I could see smoke rise from his hands. He screamed with the pain from the chains but he continued to chain himself up. He was lying on the floor now, made week by the silver. I held my hand out again and passed him the knife he had been using to stab Eric. "Cut off your right hand." He did as I wanted but his whole body was shaking as he tried to stop himself. "Stop thinking about what you want to do to me and think about how much it hurts." His screams got louder. It was like listening to a wild animal as it was ripped apart by hyenas. I almost felt sorry for him and stopped the torture but then I remembered Eric's pain and what he had planned for us._

_"Sookie are you sure this is what you want to do?" Eric asked concerned. He would never say it but he was a little afraid of what I was doing. Not because he was against it. He would have done much worse but because he knew how far from my normal behaviour this was. _

_"Yes," I hissed. "Now Victor I want you to stab yourself in the chest three times but I want you to do it very slowly so each time you feel every gradual inch of the blade going into your body." He did as I wanted and I watched as his eyes glazed over from the pain. His screams became background noise to me as I thought of how much I hated this man. It was like he was consuming me. He had almost destroyed the world and I wanted him to pay. Part of me knew what I was doing was wrong and part of me felt bad about making him act out my will. I could have hurt him enough on my own but I wanted him to feel as weak and helpless as he had made Eric feel. I wanted him to hurt as much as he was going to make Eric hurt. And I wanted him to cower before me for threatening my heart._

_"Now Victor we are almost done. It is very late and I really want to get some sleep. So, you can drop the knife and relax for a minute." I turned to Felipe. He was watching me with wide eyed amusement. He was very impressed and desperate to know how I could control Victor the way I did but he was also smart enough to know that he shouldn't ask. "Your majesty?"_

_"Yes Miss Stackhouse, sorry, Sookie." I smiled sweetly at his correction._

_"Would you mind terribly if I burnt him? I might damage your lovely ballroom floor." I made it sound like I was asking for a drink that hadn't been offered or apologising for spilling ketchup on the table cloth._

_"Not at all my dear. Feel free to make as much of a mess as you wish. I am eager to see what you have planned." He smiled a fangy smile which still gave me the creeps even though he had stopped thinking of me in obscene ways._

_"Thank you. You are very kind." I turned back to Victor who was in so much pain he was barely coherent. "Goodbye Victor." I held up my right hand and watched as blue flames consumed him. The fire took over his whole body reducing him to ash and as I watched him burn I felt all of my hatred burn with him. Once he was gone I extinguished the fire and fell to the floor. My use of magic had drained me of the little energy I had left. I felt sore again. Eric scooped me up in his arms and I nuzzled my face in his neck._

_"I believe Sookie could use her rest. Would you mind excusing us King?" Eric sounded worried._

_"Not at all. I am very impressed with your fiancé Northman. She is quite remarkable. Fear not. I will keep her secrets; however, I would appreciate a little help before she leaves." He nodded towards the frozen vampires._

_"What would you like me to do?" I asked in a whisper. I gave a big yawn before he could answer. I felt my eyes getting heavy._

_"Could you burn them too?" He sounded excited at the prospect._

_"Sure." I waved my hand and they all exploded into blue flames. Once there was nothing but dust remaining I turned back into Eric's chest._

_"Thank you Sookie. Northman I shall talk to you later about these events. Will you be returning to Louisiana tomorrow night?"_

_"We shall. Our flight is an hour after sunset."_

_"Very good. In that case, I expect to see you in my study in less than an hour. Go, take your charge to bed. She needs her sleep." Eric nodded to the king. I was too tired to care. Hello American! I still hadn't gotten used to the vampire hierarchy. _

_Eric carried me back to our room but I was asleep before he made it to the stairs._

* * *

_I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed. Victor, the bastard, had managed to catch me while I was seeking the King. I had walked straight into his trap. Then just as he is torturing me Sookie pops into the room. I had never been more afraid in my life. I thought for sure that I was going to watch her die and I was powerless to help her. But no! Instead she fights off fifty vampires and brings my captor to his knees. Even I would have had difficulty doing that alone._

_Once she has saved me and my king she insists on getting revenge. She gets the information she requires faster than anyone could have with torture- and I know a few things about torture. She makes him scream like the dog that he is but best of all she didn't have to lift a finger. It scared me a little. I know she will feel badly about this later. This goes against everything she was ever taught was right. It goes against her very nature but she was stupendous. _

_I am VERY worried about how weak it makes her. It seems that the more strength she channels from her spirit the less strength her body has. I also wish Castro hadn't witnessed her abilities. I am going to have to be very careful. _

_I carried her to our room but she was sound asleep before I reached the stairs. She looks like an angel while she sleeps and I hope that her dreams are sweet. Tonight she has been abused and tested in ways I don't wish to think of. I am very pleased with the progress she has made over her powers. I must try to remember this when I next confront the wolf and tiger. They have done a good job._

_I walk into our room to find Pam on her phone she slams it shut when she sees me. She is panicking and I realise she had no idea what was happening to me or to her charge._

_"Master I am so sorry. I failed you but she just disappeared." I smiled at the incredulous expression. Pam is loyal but despite everything she had witnessed she still sees Sookie as a gifted human. She is young. She has yet to learn that shape and size are not always relative to power. I place Sookie on the bed and cover her over with the sheets. She sighs in satisfaction and the sound is music to my ears. I kiss her lightly being careful not to disturb her and she moans in my mouth. I could take her right now but I would not rob her of the repose she so desperately needs. Once my love is settled I turn to my child. Speaking in hushed tones so as not to wake Sookie._

_"Do not fear. You did your best Pam. It is hard to keep up with a goddess." At that moment Bill runs into the room. He takes one look at Sookie in the bed and turns to Pam in confusion._

_"What's going on?" He asks. Sookie groans a little and I want to kill him for almost waking her. I eye him carefully to let him know that I am upset._

_"I assume Pam called you when Sookie vanished," I make sure to speak as softly as I can while maintaining the steel tone of sheriff. _

_"Yes. I thought he might be able to help track her. She was in a great deal of pain right before she vanished and I was very worried master." She knew that I was unhappy. I explained to both of them the events of the night starting with Sookie's abduction and leading right up to her falling asleep in my arms._

_"Sookie tortured Victor?" Bill asked disgusted at the idea._

_"No. Technically she got Victor to torture himself." Pam was silently laughing at the idea and looking at Sookie with deep admiration._

_"And now I must go to speak with our King." I looked at my fiancé with longing. I just wanted to hold her. I wanted to feel her sleeping safely in my arms and smell her delicious scent. Twice tonight I had almost lost her and I needed to have her close to me but I knew this conversation could not be avoided._

_"I will keep her safe until you return to her," Bill said. I considered ordering him to leave and never come near her again but then I remembered my promise. She had been so angry at me for keeping her friend away from her. I didn't like that but I couldn't hold it against her. That was the real Sookie. Pam was watching me with eager anticipation. She knew how I felt about Compton and was expecting me to pounce._

_"Compton I wish you to know that Sookie has expressed a desire to have you as a friend. I feel that in this circumstance my previous instructions about your proximity to her are to be forgotten. I would also, however , like to remind you what the consequences would be should you hurt her." Read- the only thing keeping you alive is Sookie so don't make her change her mind. I will kill you._

_"I understand Sheriff." He nodded in respect but I noticed the smug smile he was trying to hide. He knew Sookie well enough to read what had happened and he found it amusing that she had told me off. Well we would see how amusing he found it when I used his closer proximity for my own entertainment._

_"I will also remain with her until you return Master." I nodded to them both and left to speak with the King._

_"Were you planning on telling me of her abilities?" He was very angry but he was trying to stay in control. I sat on the most uncomfortable of chairs as he paced around his study like a mad man._

_"No your majesty. I only found out about her abilities recently and I was sworn to secrecy by the gods." That made him stop and look at me. I could see the greed in his eyes. If there was one thing Felipe De Castro coveted it was power. He was hungry for it and you couldn't get more powerful than the gods. _

_"I assume she has more abilities than those I witnessed?"_

_"Yes your majesty but even I do not know the extent of her potential."_

_"Am I to assume that she should remain a secret?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And could I assume that she would use her powers at my request if I kept this secret?"_

_"Yes."_

_"She was abducted I believe?" I went on to tell him of the events previous to our capture._

_"They worked in my mansion. I will hunt them down myself. Do not worry about them any longer. I order you to protect your fiancé with every resource at your disposal. She is already a protected human but she must be kept safe and happy. If she is favoured by the gods she must be important. Do you think you can do that?" I wanted to remind him that I was the only one who could do that and if he upset me he would have a goddess's wrath to deal with but I kept my head._

_"Of course your majesty. I would like to offer my assistance in the capture of Sookie's abductors. They have a great evil to answer for."_

_"No. I can handle that and be sure that when I do find them Sookie's little display with Victor will look tame. It is the least I can do after she saved my life, again, and cleaned up Victor's mess so efficiently. I would like to make one observation." He had a glint in his eyes that worried me. I had seen that look many times and it always meant trouble._

_"Yes?"_

_"It seems that your human is very powerful. I understand that I do not know the details but I know what I saw. She is the strongest human I have ever seen and yet her power drains her. She is weak. I saw this with my own eyes and your account of her abduction supports it. Her body was attacked which rendered her mind powerless. I think this vulnerability above all things should be kept hidden and I want you to make her your first priority. If any physical harm should befall her I will hold you responsible." My heart sank as he confirmed he knew Sookie's weakness. I hoped that he would have enough fear of the gods to protect her. He seemed to believe I was oblivious to her vulnerability and the idea that I wouldn't already make her my first responsibility was ridiculous. Any fool could see that I loved her as much as she loved me. I would happily give my life for her. But then Castro always was a fool. He still couldn't see what she was. He believed she was only 'god favoured'. I took my leave and he dutifully asked me to pass on his regards and thanks to Sookie. I guessed he would make some gesture before we left for home but it didn't matter. All that mattered was holding her and keeping her safe. _

_I rushed back to our room and excused Pam and Bill. I quickly undressed and climbed into the bed as carefully as I could. Sookie rolled to me automatically and nuzzled her face in my chest. She sighed deeply and it pleased me that she could find comfort in me even in sleep. I played with her hair and inhaled her scent as I waited for day to claim me. I prayed to Odin to watch over her and help her deal with the sorrow she would feel after the suffering she had endured. I knew she was strong enough to weather it but I prayed to the gods to help her. As dawn finally came I tightened my arms around her and smiled at how lucky I had become._


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter Twenty_

_When I woke up I was HUNGRY!!! I realised that I hadn't eaten in nearly two days and my stomach was snarling at me. It was four o'clock and Eric would be rising in an hour then we would be heading home. I climbed out of the bed and headed for the shower. It felt good to get clean after everything that had happened. I still felt a little numb but I just focused on getting dressed. I did my hair and pulled on a yellow sundress. Then I headed to the mini fridge where I found a pre-packed tuna sandwich and a can of coke. I practically inhaled them._

_I climbed back on the bed and clung to my dead Viking. I felt like he could shield me from the horror and pain if I just held him close enough. I wouldn't let myself think but that didn't stop me from feeling. Eric was very pleased when he woke and I felt the evidence of his joy pressing against my leg which I had flung over him. He didn't try to kiss me or fuck me though. He must have felt my insecurity as his arms griped me tight and he just held me. That was what I wanted. I just wanted to be held. He took a deep breath as if he needed the oxygen desperately but I knew he was just enjoying my scent._

_"How are you minn _sváss [my beloved]?"

"Glad that we are going home and I would give almost anything for a burger and fries. Or chocolate, I would kill for some chocolate." Eric laughed at my melodramatic statement. Then he got up to answer the door. I hadn't even heard the knock and I didn't see who it was but in seconds Eric was walking back over to the bed with a large purple box in his hands. He passed it over to me with a sad yet resigned expression.

It was a large box of very expensive chocolates and with it was a note.

My dearest Sookie,

I hope you are feeling well this evening. Please accept this as a small token of my thanks for saving my life.

Have a safe trip home

HRH Felipe De Castro.

"It seems the King has granted your wish so there is no need to commit murder this evening," Eric was trying to make light of the gift but I knew it irritated him.

"I never thought I would like that man but right now I could kiss him." I winked at Eric who snarled. That made me giggle and Eric took the box off me. I began to pout and he roared with laughter at my hurt expression. He opened the box and took out one of the delicacies. He sat over me straddling my legs and offered me the chocolate. I bit into it and my whole body relaxed at the taste of the comfort food. He fed me a few more and his fangs ran out as I moaned from the simple pleasure.

"I think I should thank the king for your gift. I have had as much pleasure out of it as you have," he said as he kissed me. Eric gave me what was remaining of the box and went to get ready to go home. I only ate a couple more while he was in the shower. The enjoyment seemed to be greatly diminished and I wanted to get in the shower too. I just wanted to be close to Eric. _Get a grip Sookie you're a modern woman and you don't need to cling to a man like a damsel in distress._ But that was how I felt...distressed.

Once Eric was ready we went downstairs to the waiting limo. Pam and Bill were accompanying us home and they were already sat in the limo when we arrived. Eric climbed in and pulled me on his lap where I nuzzled into his neck. He was really enjoying how clingy I was being and I guessed that he liked being able to comfort me while I felt so insecure. I realised that he was going through some major adjustments too as his weak human gained power he would never have. I guessed he just liked to feel needed and he was needed. Bill gave me a tentative smile which I reciprocated and Pam had a wicked smirk on her face but Eric's warning glare stopped her from teasing me. Eric ordered the driver to go to the drive through McDonald's before heading off to the airport.

"Does that mean you want to kiss me now too?" He asked as I eagerly accepted the burger and fries. I rolled my eyes.

"I always want to kiss you Eric." He smiled widely at my answer and placed one on me that had my blood boiling and me seeing stars. He pulled away with a chuckle as he saw my dazed expression. I looked at the two other vampires that were riding with us. Pam was very pointedly looking out of the window. Bill was not. He was watching me with a forlorn expression that made me feel very guilty. Lucky for me I already had the junk food which I proceeded to eat with relish.

It was great to be home and the following week passed without incident. Eric insisted that I have a break from training as my emotional state was too fragile. I was not arguing and the relative normalcy of the proceeding week was like heaven. I didn't leave Eric's side and we went to work like a regular couple. At home we enjoyed the time alone watching movies and playing games not to mention fucking like rabbits. I was very happy but as the week drew to an end we could no longer ignore the coming test. I only had three days left and I was nowhere near ready. It was agreed that I would go to Bon Temps the following morning. I needed to see Amelia who was going to give me a lesson in magick 101 and Sam who was allocated willing things into existence. I really thought Sam had drawn the short straw with that one. Then I would spend the evening with Bill who was going to teach me about being a goddess and answer my questions. Out of all of the training I was to receive I was now looking forward to Bill's the most because it was where I needed the most help. I seemed to be able to use my powers, in some form, with relative ease but I hadn't got a clue what it actually meant to be a goddess. The idea still seemed silly to me as I still felt like plain old Sookie Stackhouse. I just had a few more disabilities now.

I had no sooner parked my car and Amelia was pulling me into a hug. I guessed Eric had told her what had happened in Vegas as she was thinking about how glad she was that I was alright. It would really hurt her if I was no longer around.

"Sookie it has been way too long. I have missed you around here." I hugged her back.

"Missed you too. Anything good happened while I've been gone?" She took my hand and led me to the house where she pulled me down onto the couch.

"Nah just the usual stuff. Jason keeps asking after you. He said he tried calling but you never answered and he didn't know where you are living so he couldn't come see you. How's life in Shreveport?" I ignored the news of my bastard brother. I was still too mad at him.

"Good, I am really happy there."

"I can see that. You look fantastic." I just shrugged. We spent about an hour chatting and catching up and then we got down to business. Amelia tried to explain the basic principles of magick and I tried hard not to gawk and giggle as she destroyed beliefs I had held since a small child. It was easy to understand the parts about everything being connected. I could almost feel that inside my head. The part about not hurting others seemed reasonable too but then she started jabbering on about there being no absolute evil and the energy of the world must be kept in perfect balance to stop a butterfly effect. She started using words like 'rede' and 'sabbat' and I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about.

We had been going at it for about three hours when Jason walked in like he owned the place.

"Nice car Sook, is that your ride?" His face was full of awe.

"Yes it is. Eric brought it for me. What are you doing here Jason?" I made my voice as hostile as I could although if I was honest with myself I was happy to see my brother. I was still mad at him but I had missed him.

"Amelia told me if I came by today I might catch you." I turned to glare at Amelia who was giving me a rueful smile.

"I think I will leave you two to catch up," she said and darted for the stairs.

"She told me that you are going to marry the vampire," Jason sounded surprisingly cheerful.

I snapped back at him, "Yes I am."

"Ah don't be like that Sookie. I am sorry I hurt you. I was wrong and a jerk. I know I haven't been the best brother in the world." I looked at him sideways. "Ok, so I have been a rotten brother. You have always been there for me Sookie, my whole life; even when I didn't deserve it and when no one else was you were there. I have never been there for you have I." I didn't answer. "I guess I don't have any right to judge you but if it is worth anything I see that you are happy and if he proposed he must care about you some. I was wrong and I am sorry."

"That doesn't make it all o.k. Jason." I wanted to forgive him but he had hurt me one too many times. I was starting to think that Jason would never accept me. As my brother he knew before the rest of the world I was different but he would always pretend that he hadn't noticed. He just didn't want a freak for a sister. I had hoped that we would get closer once he became a shifter but Jason was so wrapped up in himself that there wasn't room for anyone else.

"I know but I got to thinking. I want to make it up to you Sookie and show you how happy I am for you. If you will let me, I would like to give you away at your wedding."

"You would do that?" I was stunned. I had so not seen that one coming. I had secretly wished Jason would give me away but I had resigned myself to the fact that would never happen. I thought he would be too proud and pigheaded to ever agree that marrying a vampire was a good idea.

"If you will have me," he gave me one of those classic Jason smiles that makes all women feel light as air. I flung my arms around him in a hug.

"Oh Jason, that would mean so much to me. Thank you!"

He chuckled, "Does that mean I am forgiven?" I laughed too.

"Yeah I guess it does." Jason left not long after that to go back to work but not before getting my new address and a promise that I would call him.

I went to Merlotte's for lunch and was served by the delightful Arlene. She scowled at me and thought about how I was evil for associating with vampires but I just ignored her. Sam came out of his office while I was waiting for my chicken strips to arrive and gave me a big hug. We exchanged compliments and greetings for a minute before he told me that I should just go back to his office when I was done and we would get started on my training. I took my time as I caught up with the people I had known all of my life. Tara just happened to be in the bar today and I was pleased to have a chance to catch up with her. She and JB were very happy together and she gave me her congratulations even though she didn't like the idea of me being with Eric.

When I did finally go into Sam's office it was with a feeling of great joy. I had come to Bon Temps to get help with my training but I had also gotten a feeling of closure that I hadn't known I needed.

"Sit down Sook," Sam got up to give me his rickety old office chair. As I sat down he perched on the edge of his desk.

"So how come you got the short straw?" I asked with a smile.

"What do you mean?" I giggled.

"Teaching me how to will things into being. That has to be the hardest one to teach, how come you got lumbered with it?"

Sam laughed too, "Because the others knew I had the most experience telling you what to do and avoiding that temper of yours." I folded my arms in mock irritation and gave a little 'huh' noise.

"So basically all you have to do is _want_ whatever it is to happen. I imagine it would be like when you control others with your mind only you are affecting objects and situations rather than people." He was ignoring my childish reaction with a slight smile.

"Quinn told you?" I was surprised although I don't know why. It would make sense for them to all be communicating.

"No, Eric told me when he called to remind me what would happen if anything were to harm you." I blushed embarrassed. Damn over protective vampires. I was really angry but not at Eric. I expected this sort of thing from him as much as I didn't like it. I was angry at myself because the mention of his name made me miss him even more.

"I am so sorry Sam. You know what vampires are like."

"Yeah I do." He didn't sound too happy about that but he didn't make a big thing out of it.

"So I have to want something. Like what? A chocolate fudge sundae?" I joked but Sam looked at me like it was a good idea.

"That would be a good place to start. Just picture it in your mind and will it with everything you have." I felt silly but I closed my eyes and pictured the ice cream appearing on his desk. I focused hard imaging what it would taste like, how the cold would feel against my skin. I opened my eyes and was stunned when there in front of me was a chocolate fudge sundae complete with wafer.

"Good Job!" Sam didn't sound too surprised although he did sound impressed. I couldn't speak. I was still in shock. I had known I could do this in my dreams, of course, but that was different. In your dreams you can make anything you want happen but I never thought I could do something like this in real life. It was in that moment that I finally understood what was happening to me. I had known all along I was becoming a goddess and while I still didn't know what that meant I had learnt to accept that was what I was. I was not just plain old Sookie Stackhouse anymore. I was far more powerful. You would think I would have realised that on the first night in Fangtasia when I got my memory back but I had been resisting it. I know, I know with everything that I had done you must think I was pretty slow not to accept the obvious truth but it wasn't easy letting go of the idea I had inside me that made up who I was. I had to ignore a lifetime of being a 'crazy' human who was slightly different. I had to forget notions of worthlessness and weakness. It was very scary but for the first time since I understood what was happening I felt liberated. A whole world of possibility opened up before me. I felt formidable and absolute. I knew who I was...I felt certain.

Sam had me will the ice cream away then he got me to will a list of things in and out of the office before moving on to situations.

"You should be able to make anything you want happen so, for example, vampires can't go in the sun. You should be able to bend the laws of existence and make it so that Eric can go in the sun without harm if you wanted. Or make it so that a sip of water makes a person drunk as a sunk or a crumb of bread fills a person up for a week. Anything you put your mind to you should be able to make real."

"Could I really make it so that Eric can go out in the sunlight?" I hadn't heard anything else he had said as I imagined lying on a beach with my Viking as the sun warmed us.

"Yes but I would try something simpler first." Sam didn't sound too happy with my distracted mind.

"Like turning your Bonsai tree into a Lily?" I smiled wickedly. I knew how much Sam loved his little Bonsai tree. I had caught him watering it or pruning it more than once when he was supposed to be doing the books.

"Go on then," he sighed exasperated. I closed my eyes and sure enough when I opened them there was a beautiful white and pink lily in its place." I smiled proudly at my achievement.

"Good now will you turn it back please?" I closed my eyes and pictured the lily transforming into a rose. Sam sighed in irritation so I pictured a goldfish in a clear bowl. I opened my eyes and saw that he was not amused. I laughed for a good few minutes before turning it back into his beloved tree. I was happy but I also felt tired. The afternoon's training had been easy but it had taken a lot out of me. I thanked Sam and told him I would see him soon before heading off to Bill's. I was even more eager for my answers now than I had been before. I wanted to know what it meant to be a goddess.

Bill was waiting for me with a gin and tonic by his fire. I had always like Bill's large fireplace and it seemed that was to be the setting for our lesson tonight. He was wearing his usual brown and he looked very handsome. I started to feel a little awkward being in his home alone but I told myself I was being silly and took the drink that he so kindly offered.

"I trust you had a good lesson with the shifter?" Bill asked as I sipped my drink.

"Yes but it's made me a bit tired. Actually that's one of the questions I wanted to ask you. Why is it that I get so weak after using my powers? I thought that gods were supposed to be all powerful?" Bill stretched out on the bear skin rug propping himself up on one elbow. I sat facing him with my arms and legs crossed.

"They are but you are not a complete god yet. You are still human too. As long as you are tied to your human body you will be subject to human weakness. Gods are not bound to this realm they live in the other realm. When you use your powers you are using energy and that had an impact on your body just as burning energy in a marathon would." Fear shot through me as I realised what he was telling me.

"Does that mean I will have to move to another realm?" I thought about having to leave Eric to live in some unknown place. I finally understood what Eric had meant when he had proposed to me. He had said 'they may try to take you from me' and I had just thought he was being paranoid. It had never occurred to me that he meant they would literally take me somewhere else.

"I don't know Sookie. I have never had much contact with the gods and this is very rare. Most gods are born as they are. You could probably count on one hand the amount of gods that have evolved into their powers as you are and there are hundreds of gods."

"Bill what does it mean to be a god? I mean, what would I have to do?" I took another sip of my drink and then thought about how stressed I felt. I necked the remainder of my drink, closed my eyes and imagined my glass was full. I opened my eyes and took another sip. Bill looked at me with a proud smile before answering my question.

"You won't really have to do anything. Gods have the power to change anything they wish. People pray to them and sometimes they choose to intervene but most of the time they do not because they are bound by a great responsibility. They are tied to magick as all things are and it is their responsibility to make sure the balance is maintained. If they interfere too much then chaos will ensue. Has Amelia explained the butterfly effect to you?" I frowned at him as I took another swig of my gin and tonic.

"She tried."

"It's very easy to understand Sookie. What happens when you throw a rock in a pool of water?"

"It makes ripples."

"Exactly and that is the butterfly effect. A small action can have big and far reaching consequences. If you kill one person then you change the lives of every person that knew them or would know that person. You might be killing an inventor or the father on an inventor that would go on to save or destroy millions. It is vital that our actions are considered but the more power we have the greater the effect we can make. You could make it so that vampires could go in the sun but then more humans would die because they would have no escape from us. You could bring back the dead but then there wouldn't be enough food or shelter for everyone. Do you understand?"

"I think so but I still don't see what it means to be a god. What are they for?"

"Gods just are, the same way that humans and vampires and shifters and fairies just are. They just live the best life they can using whatever power they have like everyone else. It just happens that they have a lot of power. Most gods only involve themselves with this realm for a short while that is why there are so any religions. Gods do not die but they do get bored so they go back to their own realm after a while and stop worrying about affairs of the world."

"So your saying that I would just be me. I would just live my life however I want and as long as I don't use my powers to stop time or anything like that everything will remain the same?" That sounded promising. That was the kind of future I could be happy about.

"I don't know if you will be able to stay but yes you will still be you Sookie." I talked to Bill for a few hours as he explained how many of the gods had different names but were the same god, for example, Osiris was the ancient Egyptian god of the dead while Hades was the Greek god of the underworld. They were basically the same god but with different names and slight physical differences that could be explained by the fact that the gods could appear however they wanted to. One of the advantages of not being bound to this realm and a human body. He gave me an outline of as many gods as he could although we both knew I was too tired to remember any of it. Eventually I said goodnight and started the drive back to Shreveport.

I was a little disappointed that Eric was not back when I got home but I was too exhausted to sit up and wait for him. I washed my face and pulled on a light silk nightie before crawling into bed. I buried my face in Eric's pillow so at least I could smell him and I drifted off to sleep.

I was standing in our gym- there was a large padded floor space- holding a sword. I was not happy. Eric was watching me with more than a little lust in his eyes- which was not helping- as he instructed Pam to attack me. She was wearing a plain black tracksuit and still managed to look glamorous which was only pissing me off further. Her hair was neatly tied up in a pony tail and she was giving me that excited fangy grin that vampires give when you are in big trouble. I had received NO instruction as Eric was convinced I knew more than him about sword fighting. NOT BLOODY LIKELY as he had over a thousand years experience and until two weeks ago I had never used a sword in my life.

Pam lunged at me over and over always keeping her sword high she was fast and strong but I was better. I ducked and span twirling my sword as a cheerleader twirls a baton. I met each of her blows easily and blocked them before twisting the metal to give me an advantage. I had no idea what I was doing. It was like my hands were working on their own. I just did it. I danced around the mat like a ballerina swinging my weapon with ferocious grace. I was even enjoying myself. It felt like I could lose myself in the patters our bodies were making. The clang of metal was my beat and I moved to it willingly. Pam became increasingly frustrated as her every attempt to gain an advantage was thwarted and her blows became sloppy as she desperately tried to draw blood.

She swung at me but her blade was too low and I blocked it flicking my blade around it and sending her sword across the room. I rested the tip of my weapon at her throat and she growled at her defeat. Eric clapped briefly.

"Worry not Pam. I suspect Sookie is the best swordsman on the planet. She was trained by the gods themselves and her ability is far beyond us." I looked at him dubiously. I couldn't deny that I had won or that I had enjoyed it but I still doubted that I could defeat Eric. I still remembered him in battle. It was a sight I would never forget. He had been so magnificent as he wielded the weapon like a true warrior.

"She is very talented to be sure," Pam conceded. "But do you think she is good enough to take us both on?" The evil glint in her eye was back. Uh oh!

Eric laughed, "We shall have to find out." I looked at him with wide pleading eyes. Was he serious? "Don't worry Sookie. I am sure you will be fine." Pam collected her sword and Eric took his. I gulped. They lunged at me from opposite directions but I dodged them both managing to throw my own blows to each of them. The dance had started again but this time it was quick step rather than a waltz. After only a few minutes I had disarmed them both and my blade was at Pam's throat again. She growled at Eric.

"You were holding back!" I looked up and smiled at him. Sweat was rolling down my back and I was panting but I felt good, like I had just finished a really good workout.

"A little," he admitted with a wink at me. I lowered my sword and sat on the floor.

"Do you think her enemies will hold back when they are trying to kill her?" Pam was very angry and she was taking it out on Eric.

"Good point." Eric looked down at me then back at Pam. "Sookie let's go again. Pam keep watch." Pam nodded in approval and moved to stand by the wall. I could hear from her thoughts that she thought Eric would beat me and it was her job to make sure I didn't get hurt. Eric was praying to Odin to keep me safe as he was about to let himself go. He didn't want to do this but he trusted Pam to pull me out of the way before anything horrible happened.

I stood up and faced Eric. His fangs had run all the way down and he looked at me like I was his enemy. I shivered but not because I was cold. I didn't have long to think after that because Eric was swinging and lunging at me. He was everywhere but so I was I. We danced together and my feet moved lithely responding to his. He snarled as he failed to find flaw in my defence. Soon the defence became the attack as I met each of his hits with more speed and skill giving me enough advantage to disarm him and hold his neck at the tip of my blade. He froze in his defeat and I heard Pam gasp. I looked into his blue eyes and dropped my sword in disgust.

"OMIGOD! Omigod! Omigod! Omigod! Omigod! Omigod! Omigod! Omigod! Omigod! Omigod! Omigod! Omigod! Omigod! Omigod! Omigod! Omigod!" I fell to my knees. I had beaten Eric. It didn't seem real. Eric gripped my arms and pulled me to my feet looking deep into my eyes with pride and admiration.

"I think she is more shocked than us," Pam sniggered. I turned to look at her in a daze then I looked back at Eric.

"This is good Sookie. You did really well. You are the first person to beat me in a sword fight since I was five. I am proud of you." He kissed me on the forehead then lightly on the lips. I was frozen. I just couldn't believe that I had beaten Eric in a sword fight. He was a freakin vampire for god's sake. A Viking vampire! And I had beaten him.

"I think you need to help her...erm...relax." Pam said but I wasn't looking at her. I wasn't looking at anything anymore. I was miles away as I tried to grasp the enormity of what I had done.

Eric sat me down on the mat very carefully and he walked Pam out. I could faintly hear the click of the front door but his assent of the stairs was silent. When he walked back into the gym it was with human speed and great care. I was still sat frozen in a state of shock and terror. This was totally different to using powers because no one could do those things so I didn't have anyone to measure my own ability by. This was something Eric was really good at, the best at. He had trained and practised for hundreds of years and yet here I was, a small town girl with no combat training and a few dreams, defeating the great Viking warrior. It was just wrong.

"Sookie it's ok. Minn elska sasilikas ykkarr halr. Ykkarr rammligr eda riki. Ykkarr maerr." [My love this pleases your man. Your strong and powerful. Your beautiful.] He sat down on the mat and held my face stroking away my tears with his thumb. I hadn't even noticed that I was crying.

"Eda hversu?" [But how?]

"How do we think? How do the stars shine? Why is the sky blue? It is the will of fate. You are what you are and I love you." I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him with a burning desire. It wasn't lust it was need. I needed him to hold me and love me and make me feel normal again. He kissed me back with equal passion and without breaking the kiss pushed me on my back. He ripped off my clothes and his, all the time keeping contact with my mouth. My hands glided over his strong muscles and clung to his back as he slid his finger in me to check my readiness. I was beyond ready. He pushed into me tenderly but with enough force to make me cry out. He stroked my face and softly massaged my breasts as he pushed in and then pulled out before pushing in again. He was making love to me but he was doing it with enough vigour that it was both comforting and satisfying me. I closed my eyes and moaned as he made my soul soar.

"Tillit yfir mig!" [Look at me!] He demanded and my eyes flashed open. He caught me with his intense gaze and I felt all of the pain and confusion melt away. I was complete again.

"Erik jag älskar dig." [Eric I love you.] I screamed as I exploded around him. I pushed myself up to kiss him. I licked his fangs before cutting my bottom lip on them. He sucked the blood and roared as his head rolled back. He came inside me and once the tremors had stopped he pulled out and carried me to the bath. He put me in and turned on the hot water before getting in behind me and wrapping his arms around me the way I liked. I was pressed tightly against his chest and he was all around me. It was my favourite place in the universe.

He washed my hair and body, massaging me into a state of total bliss. Once he was done I turned and straddled him. I wrapped my arms around his strong neck and pushed my face into his shoulder as he guided himself inside me. It wasn't that we were trying to reach another orgasm we just wanted to feel connected to each other. We sat entwined as the jets bubbled hot water all around us. Eric let his fingers trail along my back enjoying the feel of my skin and I just breathed him in. We stayed like that for some time until I couldn't ignore my exhaustion anymore. Eric lifted me out of the tub and I dried myself as he towelled himself dry. We walked hand in hand to our bed and curled up together.

We twined our hands together and I put my head on his shoulder. I fell asleep holding hands with my vampire and I couldn't have been more at home.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

It was the night of the final test. I was wearing a white dress and my hair was braided. I was sat in my Vikings lap on his throne at Fangtasia. The club was closed tonight for our 'private party'. It was sort of like a party as Quinn, Sam, Alcide, Amelia, Bill and Pam was with us. They were all seated in booths listening to the music. They made conversation but the odd sorrowful looks they were all flashing me told me that they were just as scared as I was. They were silently saying goodbye.

Eric was refusing to think that we would be parted. He knew that I could die tonight or I may be taken to another realm. The chances that we would remain together were very slim but he wasn't thinking about that. It was too painful a thought. I wasn't thinking about it either. I was thinking about team HDHS (Her Divine Highness Sookie) and how grateful I was for them. They had put away their differences and come together to help me even though they knew it was almost certainly futile they hadn't given up on me.

I felt them come. The music cut off and the lights flickered. The room filled with a thick mist and as the mist cleared they stood before me. A handful of my newest family. Odin was in the front. Flanking him were Thor and Ares, behind them Athena and Frigg.

"Hello little sister," Odin said with a slight smile. I moved to stand before them and I noticed that my friends stood as I did. The atmosphere was tense and yet spiritual. Without words Odin offered me a golden goblet. I turned to look once more in Eric's eyes and then I took the goblet and drank the liquid without another word.

The goblet fell to the floor with a clatter and I screamed louder than I thought was possible. I sank down to my knees as my body shook. I pushed my hands into the floor as I tried to hold on but I wasn't strong enough.

"Close your eyes," I yelled to my friends just as I exploded in a blast of white light. I was being pulled in every direction all at once. I was being burned alive. I was being stabbed and electrocuted. I was being beaten. I was being crushed. I writhed in agony and then... I was still. For the briefest of seconds I could see to the end of time, everything that had ever been and everything that would be. For one infinite second I could fee l how I was connected to everything. I was everything and everything was me. In that second I understood exactly who I was, what I was and I felt at peace.

I opened my eyes and breathed in deeply. My back arched as life pulsed through me and I heard them all sigh in relief. I got to my feet and looked down at my hands. I was glowing with a golden light. I looked like something out of a Disney film.

"Have you chosen?" Odin asked. I smiled brightly at him.

"Yes brother. I have chosen." I turned to my side so that I could look at Eric. "I have chosen him and I stand by my choice." Odin frowned at me and I heard Thor and Ares gasp in alarm. Athena and Frigg didn't seem so upset, or so surprised.

"Very well sister." The gods bowed slightly to me and the glowing stopped.

"NO!" I span around and on the other side of the room stood Seth. I knew him instantly. He had long black hair and wore a golden headdress. His black eyes were enraged. "NO! She is not one of us and must be destroyed." He turned to me and glowered. "You are no goddess. What are you?" His voice was cruel and vicious. "I challenge you to prove your worth!"

"How dare you?" Athena yelled at the angry god of chaos. She moved towards me but Ares and Odin held her back.

"No Athena. We cannot help her. It is his right to challenge her." They all turned to look at Seth who was smiling wickedly. Evidently he had thought they would stop him. He believed he would easily be able to destroy me now they were not standing in his way. Odin waved a hand enclosing Seth and myself in a shield of blue energy. I understood he was trying to protect my friends.

Seth laughed and began shooting balls of energy at me. I deflected them and they were absorbed by the shield. He shot a bolt of lightning at me. I caught it in my own hand and it disappeared into smoke. He had stopped laughing.

"You wanted to know what I am. You wanted to know what I am worth." I looked into his black eyes as I walked towards him. I placed one finger on his forehead and he fell to his knees.

"See what I am. See what I am worth." I told him. I let myself go. I let go of all my love and joy. I let go of my pain. I made him feel everything that was inside me. He saw into my soul and began to sob.

"Please! Please stop!" He begged. I pulled my hand away as he wept. The shield vanished and Odin looked at the fallen god.

"Do you accept her worth?" He asked in an unforgiving tone.

"Yes! Yes! She is something new. She is above us all." He pushed his face to the floor to bow before me. At his words Odin, Thor, Ares, Athena and Frigg looked at each other and smiled at me.

"We are your servants," Odin said. They too dropped to their knees before me. My friends got to their knees and I was stood surrounded by cowering followers. I looked at Eric who had his face lowered to the floor. I walked over to him and took his hand in mine.

"Eric get up." Once he was stood before me I looked deep into his eyes. "Don't you ever bow to me like that again, do you hear me? Not you." He smiled at me and his fangs ran down. I looked round at my grovelling worshipers. "And the rest of y'all can get up too!" I said unceremoniously. They all stood and smiled at me.

"Sis, I think it's time to party!" Athena sang.

"I thought you would never say so!" I teased. All of the gods laughed. Thor clicked his fingers and the music we had been listening to earlier came back on. Everyone took turns giving me a hug before Eric led me to the dance floor. Once we were in each other's arms I projected into his head.

_Go ahead. I know you want to. _He looked at me confused. I tiled my head to the side but kept our eye contact. _I am still yours Eric. Taste me._ He smiled a fangy smile filled with anticipation and excitement before plunging his fangs into my neck. It didn't hurt. It felt natural to me. I clutched him close as he drank from me. He pulled away after only a few short seconds and licked the wound. He had a dazed look and a satisfied grin.

_So I taste good then?_

"Oh yes! Better than fairy," he said in a dreamy sort of way. We danced for a moment completely oblivious to the others dancing around us. I could hear the disgusted thoughts of some of my friends but I ignored them. I was engaged to a vampire for Pete's sake. What did they think we did? After a while Eric seemed to come back to himself and he projected into my head.

_So are you going to tell me what happened?_ I smiled up at him.

_I chose you. You know that. _He rolled his eyes.

_Yes, but what does that mean? _He leaned over to press his head to mine.

_It means I get to stay with you. Staying here means that I will keep some human vulnerability and I can die although if I do die my spirit will just go to the other realm where I will live forever. As long as no one kills me I will live forever as I am now, with you. _His hands pulled me closer to him.

_What sort of human vulnerability? How could you die?_ I felt that he was worried and I placed my hand on his face.

_I am stronger and faster than humans so I shouldn't burn out as fast as I have been but I still can burn out if I use my powers too much in this body. I can also be killed in all the ways a human can be killed so I have to stay ahead of the shooters and stabbers that are always trying to do me in. I know it's scary Eric but even you are not invulnerable and at least I can still go out in the daylight. We have got what we wanted. We get to stay together. Can't you be happy sweetie? _He smiled brilliantly at me and his eyes sparkled.

"I am happy Sookie. I have you." He kissed me in the middle of the dance floor and we floated around the floor together.

"We must take our leave sister," Odin said to me a few hours later. I hugged him goodbye and moved to hug the others too. Seth kissed my cheek before they all went home in a flash of light.

"I got to go too Sookie. I have to get back to Bon Temps."

"Thank you for everything Sam," I said as I pulled him into a hug too.

"You are an amazing creature, babe. You even got gods worshiping you now. Be safe Hun." Quinn hugged me (although not properly as Eric was watching him over my shoulder) and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I said my thank you's and goodbye's to all of my friends and one by one they went home.

"I thought we would never be alone!" Eric said as the last person left.

"And why would you want to be alone?" I asked in my most innocent voice. He wiggled his eyebrows at me as he scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the car. I kissed his neck all the way there. He sat me in the passenger seat and climbed in the driver's seat.

"How fast do you think you can drive home?" I asked him getting more desperate for him by the second.

"I will have us there in five minutes." He told me. I sighed.

"No, that's no good. I can't wait that long." I snapped my fingers and we were parked in our garage. Eric laughed.

"I think I am going to like this," he said. He carried me upstairs and laid me on the bed. He climbed on top of me and began kissing me deeply, probing my mouth with his tongue. His finger slid under my thong and began working me up into a frenzy. As I began moaning he untied my dress and worked it over my head. He ripped open my bra and flung it across the room, my thong followed. I ripped his shirt off and undid his trousers. He worked them down and stepped out of them. He was commando and his gracious plenty stood to attention. I took him in my mouth and began licking and nipping as I slid my hands up and down his shaft. He groaned and I could feel the tension in him building. I bit down, not hard but enough to draw blood, and sucked. He roared and his cum shot down my throat with his blood. He lifted me back up the bed and slid into me while he licked and sucked at my breasts. My hands clawed at his back as he drove me crazy. He rode me hard and deep as his hand worked my nub.

"Du är min ängel. Jag älskar dig och jag kommer älska dig för evigt." [You're my angel. I adore you and I will love you forever.] He whispered in my ear.

"I love you Eric. I belong to you, heart, body and soul. I always will." We screamed each other's name as we came together. He pulled out of me and I curled up into his side. He played with my hair and I stroked along his chest. He rumbled and I sighed in total elation.

"You know, watching you earlier tonight was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life." I looked up so that I could see his face. "Watching you in pain and not being able to do anything. Then for a minute there I thought I had lost you and I felt like I had been torn in two. I have never felt like that before and I never want to again. I need you Sookie." I held him tighter.

"I need you too Eric." I kissed him once and let my head rest on his shoulder. I felt like the world made sense. I was happy and loved. Thanks to Eric I had everything I wanted. I was in heaven.


	22. Chapter 22

Epilogue

I got exactly what I had dreamed. I had the perfect fairytale wedding that every girl wishes for. Jason walked me down the aisle and Amelia was my maid of honour. We even had a surprise when Felipe De Castro attended and gave us a rather exceptional wedding present. He made Eric King of Louisiana. I suspect he was advised by a few of my older and rather powerful family members that it would be a good idea. Nial also attended the wedding with Claudine (who made good use of the scent dampening spray). The gods couldn't come to the wedding but I didn't mind as I wanted it to be as 'normal' as possible however futile that may have been.

After the wedding Eric took me on a very romantic honeymoon. We spent a month touring Europe and he showed me where he had grown up. It was such a beautiful place that I almost didn't want to come home, almost. While we were on our honeymoon Eric took the photo he had wanted for his locket which I willed into being in a matter of seconds. Eric showed me how to catch a fish using a stick. We explored the Eiffel tower, Coliseum, Berlin wall and a ton of museums.

Once we did return home I had to attend a coronation as Eric's queen which I did not enjoy but we did get to dance at yet another ball. I received all of the vampires in the state as they declared their fealty to us. Eric found it very entertaining when a few of them decided to bring me a gift of my favourite chocolate and perfume. (Most of the vampires could sense my power even if they didn't know what it was.) It wasn't the gifts that amused him so much as the intentions behind the gifts. I told him that they were thinking if they gained my favour then they were more likely to stay in their new king's favour. It was true enough but Eric found the idea hilarious as they were dumb to the fact it was really my favour they wanted to keep anyway. I could do far more to them than Eric ever could- not that I intended to.

On the whole I didn't have to use my powers very much. I used my projection and my heightened telepathic ability but other than that I tried to do things as normal. Eric was afraid I would burn myself out and I just didn't feel the need to use my powers. I spent my nights sat by Eric's side as he took care of vampire business. I helped; of course, by telling him what they were thinking and advising him when he wanted me to. I also helped by organising social events in the kingdom. My days were spent seeing my friends and relaxing however I wished, although mostly I kept Eric's hours. We were very happy together and as the months passed without any major disasters I considered myself very lucky indeed.

The End.


	23. Good news

**AN: The good news **

**My book is now published on Amazon Kindle. You can find '**_**Living with Death' by L J Clark**_** in the listings. If you like fantasy romance then you will definitely enjoy it. It's the first in a very long series and I am very excited about it.**

**It has been a long time coming, but the wait is finally over. **

**L J Clark xx**


	24. wonderful news

**Wonderful news!**

Greetings to all and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Just wanted to shamelessly let you know that you can find my new book Triquetra Ascension (The Triquetra Trilogy) on Amazon kindle. /author/ljclark

Also, it has been asked if my original fiction will be available in any other form than on Kindle. Unfortunately, at this time, the answer is no. I may look into other formats in the future, but I have agreed to remain exclusively on Amazon for at least the next three months. I don't see this changing anytime soon.

Finally, I am planning on working away at Cure of Being Me, so I hope to update soon. Stay posted.

As always, thanks for reading.

L J Clark xx


End file.
